Dealing
by Asanisan
Summary: Warning: learning about Botan may lead to adventure. *Hiatus*
1. Another Day

**Title:** Dealing

**Author:** Asanisan

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Warning: learning about Botan may lead to adventure.

**Dealing**

**Chapter 1**: Another Day

"Mukuro-sama!" called the blue-haired flying wonder as she fell out of the sky.

It never ceased to amaze Mukuro how the bubbly girl could smile so brightly all the time. If the two of them had not had history, the girl probably would have annoyed her with all the sickening cheer. However, Botan and Mukuro had a long relationship and she knew that Reikai's top fairy girl was only happy half of the time she smiled, and that was only because the girl could find some happiness in the smallest, most trivial things. For example, Mukuro could tell the girl was happy just to see her again. Who in their right mind would be happy to see one of the former demon lords? But the two of them had history. Botan was one of the few people in the three worlds who understood her, knew her past, and still liked to talk to her. It was why Mukuro liked the crazy, blue-headed ditz.

"Mukuro-sama!" Botan exclaimed happily, a smile brightening her face.

The girl landed gracefully on the walkway. The oar she was riding soon disappeared and was quickly replaced by an old box of tea, some of the best Reikai had to offer. Botan bowed respectfully to the demon and held out the box.

"I've brought some good tea, Mukuro-sama. I was hoping we could talk," she said as she continued to bow.

"Don't bow to me, baka shojo," Mukuro said coldly.

"Hai, Mukuro-sama," the girl smiled. "Oh, I also have some reports from Koenma, but they're not important. Did you want to talk out here?"

Mukuro chuckled as the girl practically vibrated with excitement. She was flattered the girl would be so eager just to talk to her.

"We'll go inside. I've had my fill of this wet air."

"It is rather muggy out here today. Has that been happening a lot lately," the girl asked, looking around at her curiously.

Mukuro sighed. "No. There was a puffer demon in the swamps not far from here. He decided to cause some trouble and blow the mist this way. It won't last long. I've already sent my men to take care of it."

"Oh, my, you won't kill him will you?"

Mukuro turned her one eye to glare at the ferry woman.

"It's just that I don't want to ferry another soul today," she explained with a smile. "Koenma said if I work anymore overtime, he'd have to order me to take a vacation. It sounds like he was joking, but he was really angry when he said it."

"So," Mukuro said with amusement as she led her friend into her moving castle, "Reikai punishes you for doing your job well?"

"Oh, it's not like that," the girl was quick to defend. "It's just that I've got a couple hundred years worth of vacation racked up. Koenma's just worried I'll bail on him."

"I see."

Botan chatted on about work while they walked. Mukuro knew the girl well enough to know that only a comment here or there was enough to keep her pleased. She didn't mind the mindless rambles so much. It was a refreshing change from the usual silent hallways. They reached Mukuro's own private study soon enough. The tea was waiting for them, already sent ahead and prepared by a lackey.

Just as she expected, Botan calmed down after a few sips of tea. The two of them dwindled into silence as Botan became lost in her thoughts.

"What did you want to talk about Botan?" Mukuro asked, finally breaking the silence at the look of worry in the girl's eyes.

"Hiei is back in Ningenkai."

"Is that where he went?" Mukuro asked carelessly.

"Did something happen between you two?" The worry in Botan's eyes was shining full force.

"We have a difference in views. That is all."

"You're not going to tell me more?"

Mukuro sighed. It was a rather sore subject with her. Not because was ashamed, but because her pride was still smarting from the blow it had taken. But Botan could be trusted.

"I asked him to be my mate."

Botan nearly burst with happiness. "You did?! Mukuro-sama, that's wonderful! Then there'll be little Mukuros and Hieis running around all over the place! Can I baby-sit? I've always wondered what a little Hiei would….wait. Why is Hiei in Ningenkai then?"

The poor girl looked utterly confused.

"He did not want to be my mate, Botan. I told him it would open new doors for him, but he still refused me."

"He refused you? That's a little unbelievable, Mukuro-sama. Why wouldn't he want to mate with you?"

"Apparently he does not think that simple benefits are enough reason to mate. He said he'd kill me before he looked at me in that light."

"That's an awful thing to say! He'll be getting a piece of my mind when I get back there! This is a terrible turn of events," she said sadly.

"What a waste. After all that pushing I did, too," the girl mumbled to herself.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it's just that you two seemed so right for each other, Mukuro-sama. You two should be able to understand each other so well. If there was anyone he could fit with, it would have been you."

Mukuro chuckled at her romantic views. Botan was extremely refreshing from the usual demon mentality.

"Sometimes, it takes more than what seems to fit right or go together, shojo. You should know this."

"I do," she said with pleading eyes that asked for understanding. "I just don't understand how he could turn you down. I know he loves you. He loves you as much as he loves Yukina."

"Maybe that is the problem."

So Hiei thought of Mukuro as another sister. Botan frowned and took another sip of her tea. Mukuro watched with amusement as the girl's eyes flickered with anger and disappointment.

"He can be so troublesome! But I know he's still your friend, Mukuro-sama. I just don't know why he would run away to Ningenkai like that. It's not a very Hiei-like thing to do."

"He didn't run. I kicked him out."

"What?! But why?" Botan asked. Her voice sounded hurt, as Mukuro had kicked her out instead of the youkai. The girl really was far too sympathetic, much to Mukuro's amusement.

"You never asked why I asked him to mate with me. Did it not seem strange that I, an ancient youkai, would suddenly choose a mate?"

Botan frowned. "Okay, why did you ask him to be your mate then?"

"He is stronger than I am, now," she said nonchalantly, enjoying the girl's wide-eyed expression. "It was either mate with him or he will eventually kill me."

"Hiei would never kill you," the girl said quietly and reassuringly.

"Maybe and maybe not. Maybe you are right. I should not have been surprised when he did not attack me after he refused my offer. He never was a man that wanted status and position. Only power. However, he is still my heir. That will not change. Tell him that as well when you give him a piece of your mind."

"I will," she said with determination.

Mukuro chuckled again and rose from her chair, Botan following.

"I have matters to attend to, Botan. Thank you for the tea."

"Anytime, Mukuro-sama. Oh! And here are the reports from Koenma," the girl said, holding out a bunch of folders for her to take.

After the folders were in Mukuro's hands, Botan bowed again and bid her farewell.

As the girl was walking out of the study, Mukuro stopped her.

"Oh, and Botan," she called.

The girl turned around with a questioning face.

"Don't wait another seven years to talk to me again," Mukuro ordered.

"Hai, Mukuro-sama!"

Mukuro smiled at the energetic girl.

"Now go."

And she was gone, leaving Mukuro with her tea and a stack of reports to skim.

* * *

Hiei was pleased with his afternoon. He had trained for a couple of hours and now he was sleeping in his favorite tree. His dreams were filled with beheaded demons with Kuwabara's face and a Yukina who admired him for slaying the wretched beasts. Life couldn't get much better.

His dreams were sadly cut short however, as something hard and flat hit head. He was dazed and before he could fully recover from the startling awakening, he was hit in his shoulder, causing him to fall out of the tree.

"You're such a jerk! How could you do that to Mukuro-sama?! That's really low. Lower than low!"

He was on the forest floor, but now there was an onslaught of whacks from what he now saw to be an oar.

"Onna?!"

"I don't care if you do kill me. You deserve every hit! Stupid bastard!"

With one last hit to his head that sent his world spinning, she was up in the air, a portal ready for her escape.

"And she told me to tell you you're still her heir, you ass!"

And in less than a blink she was gone. Hiei could only stare at the airspace she had been occupying in confusion. He brought a hand up to message his tender cranium.

Had the baka onna just tried to beat the living shit out of him? The splitting headache he had told him yes, she had tried to beat the shit out of him. And then the baka onna ran away. She was so dead when the next time he saw her. And how the hell did she know Mukuro?

* * *

"Botan, report to my office, ASAP!"

Koenma's voice rang out over the intercom for all of Reikai to hear.

"Now what could be up with that?" asked Botan wistfully.

She was talking with Ayame in the break room, doing a fine job of settling her nerves down after giving Hiei a beat down. Not that it would have hurt him or anything, but she was sure he was angrier than a hornet's nest. At least he hadn't rushed to Reikai to kill her on the spot. She was almost disappointed he hadn't. Now, she was subject to Koenma's beck and call. She would rather stay here with Ayame and the interesting conversation on Mukuro and Hiei's falling out.

"I'm sure I have no idea what the fuss is about," stated Ayame in her usual matter-of-fact tone.

"But, Ayame! You're Top Ferry Girl of the Intelligence Department! How can you not know?"

"Botan," chuckled Ayame, "being Top Ferry Girl of I.D. doesn't make me omniscient."

"Well, when you put it that way, no, I suppose it doesn't," said Botan with a thoughtful expression.

"BOTAN!" Koenma screamed again over the intercom.

"My, he certainly is anxious," Botan frowned a bit.

"Yes, you better go see what he wants before he sends George looking for you again," Ayame said with a small smile.

"Right. Talk to you later, Ayame!" Botan flashed Ayame her infamous bubbly grin as she headed out the door. The usual daily runners occupied the hall. Ferry girls and ogres rushed through, delivering this paperwork here or that file there. Botan could maneuver through the chaos with ease, but thankfully she didn't have to put up with it for long. Koenma's office wasn't far from the break room. '_Thank goodness for small favors_,' was Botan's only thought as she was almost trampled by a particularly clumsy ogre.

"Sorry, Botan-san," he apologized, but was zipping down the hall again before she could even reply.

"Don't worry about it," she replied anyway.

When she reached Koenma's office doors, she didn't bother to knock. If he wanted to see her so badly, he shouldn't mind her barging in. She found Koenma sitting at his desk, avidly reading a file on top. '_All that fuss and when I get here, he's preoccupied. Figures_,' Botan thought as she walked up to Koenma.

"Botan, that better be you," he warned without looking up.

"Hai, Koenma-sama. You wanted to see me about something?" asked Botan in her cheeriest, most disarming voice.

"Botan! What part of ASAP don't you understand?" questioned the hundred-year-old toddler, finally looking up.

"In all fairness, sir, you never said which office to got to," she pointed out. "You could have meant the Operations office for all I know."

"I…uh…argh! Don't play coy with me, Botan. It won't work!"

'_Could have fooled me_,' she thought while smiling at her boss sweetly.

"Heh, heh…sorry, sir," said Botan as she scratched the back of her head guiltily. "What did you need to see me about again?"

"You all have another mission. It's a simple search and destroy, so it shouldn't take long. However, it needs to be done as soon as you can manage. Here's the file," offered Koenma, handing her the file he had just been reading. "Gather Yusuke and the others right away."

"Aye-aye, Koenma-sama," said Botan with a mock salute. "Oh, and Koenma-sama…"

"Yes, Botan?"

"Can I have the Friday off? You see, I need to shop for Christmas presents for everyone, seeing how it is just one week away."

"Sure, Botan. You've earned a little vacation time."

"Really, Koenma-sama? Oh, thank you!" she joyfully exclaimed and gave Koenma a big hug.

"Okay, okay," said a flustered ruler of Reikai as he tried to push her away. "Now go get started on that mission."

"Yes, sir! Right away!" Botan said as she finally let go. With her happiness fueling her, she was out the door in two seconds flat.

Just then, a very ruffled looking blue ogre walked in, carrying a large stack of paperwork.

"Koenma-sama, I almost just got ran over buy a pink and blue blur, sir. I think it was Botan," said a very worried George. "I think I heard her yell something about Christmas shopping."

Koenma let out a long, suffering sigh. "That girl has more speed than a bat out of hell. Don't worry, Ogre. There's only one group that she could be buying Christmas presents for. After all, no one in Reikai is that stupid. Poor Yusuke and Co. They know not what terror awaits them," said Koenma in a downcast manner.

"Well, back to work," he said with a shrug as he turned his attention to the stack of paperwork George had just brought him.

* * *

"Yusuke!"

Yusuke was on his way home from that peculiar institution known as school when someone yelled his name out of the blue. 'But the street's empty,' he thought as he turned to see who had called him. He looked to the left. He looked to the right. Nothing.

"Now, that's just weird."

"Yusuke!"

This time he located the source. He looked up just in time to see a girl with blue hair wearing a pink kimono float down from the sky by means of an oar.

"Well, hey, Botan," greeted Yusuke as she stepped down onto the ground with a huge grin on her face. "Haven't seen you in a while. I mean what was it, _yesterday_!" asked Yusuke in annoyance. "Does the toddler have _another_ stupid mission for us?"

He had hoped to retire from all this Reikai Tantei business after the tournament, but that was before Koenma started paying a handsome salary.

"Bingo, bingo, bingo," Botan said, not letting Yusuke's sour mood affect her own. "But don't worry. It's an easy one. And it's nice to see you, too," she pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. Nice to see ya. So, you gonna tell me what this mission is?"

"Nope. Koenma-sama wanted _all_ the Reikai Tantei on this one. We're meeting at Kurama's. Kuwabara is on his way now. I'll tell everyone there so I don't have to repeat myself."

"Aw, Botan! I just came from that direction. Couldn't you have told me this _before_ I passed by Kurama's street?" Yusuke whined.

"Well, if you kept your communication mirror on like the others, then you would have known to go straight there, now wouldn't you?" she scolded.

"Oh, yeah…heh, heh. I never can remember to turn it on," Yusuke scratched the back of his haed with a guilty look in his face.

"Oh, Yusuke," laughed Botan. "Whatever are we going to do with you? I would have expected something like that from Kuwabara."

"Hey, don't put me on his level!" said an outraged Yusuke. Botan just laughed at him.

"Whatever, Yusuke. Just get to Kurama's. I'll be there soon. I have to go find Hiei first. He doesn't keep his communication mirror on either," said Botan with as exhausted look.

Now it was Yusuke's turn to laugh. And laugh he did.

"Ha, ha, ha…you gotta go get Mr. Grumpy-pants. Ahah, ha, ha!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Botan as she remounted her oar. "See you in a while, Yusuke."

"See ya."

And with that, she was off. Yusuke watched until she had flown out of sight.

"Heh, heh. Poor Botan," he laughed again. He was in a good mood now, despite having yet another mission.

'_That crazy girl always finds a way to get me in a better mood after it's been shot to hell by another mission. Maybe that's why she's Koenma's top ferry girl. I bet she could even cheer up Hiei if she put her mind to it. Hmmm_,' pondered Yusuke. '_Well, maybe not. For such a little guy, he sure does have quite a big stick shoved up his ass_.'

"Whatever. I guess it's back to Kurama's," he sighed.

And with that, Yusuke started down the street back the way he came. Although, this time, he had a decidedly lighter step.

* * *

'_Hmm…now, where could that sardonic little fire demon be?_' thought Botan as she floated toward the park first.

'_Well, duh, Botan! You just found him in a tree not too long ago, so obviously he's in a tree._'

'_Yes, but which tree? Hmm…_'

'_Oh, no. I'm answering my own questions again. Inner monologues are great. No one can hear you talk to yourself. Or is it think to yourself? Well, whichever it is, it wastes time. I mean, here I am answering my own questions when I could have just thought, "Oh, he'll be in a tree. Now I just have to find which one." That would have been so much easier. If you talk to yourself, does that mean there are two identities inside you. Or does it merely mean that you take your thoughts one step at a time? Oh, it's so confusing. But the only way to find out the truth is to find a way to somehow separate the components of the psyche. Seeing how that is quite impossible to do, the answer will forever elude the knowledge of this plane of existence. Ah, one of the great mysteries of life: does talking to yourself require two different people? Oh dear Koenma's father, I do believe I'm rambling. I really have to stop doing that. I mean, it serves no purpose other than to… Oh! There's Hiei! Finally!_" Botan was interrupted from her thoughts by the sight of a black figure resting on the branch of a nearby tree.

She glided down to the limb Hiei was sleeping on, glad to have found him at long last.

"Oh, he's still asleep! Is that all he does every day? Well, he can't stay asleep. We have a mission. But just how to wake him up?"

"Hmm…" pondered Botan. Then her face lit with a very mischievous grin as she thought of the perfect way to wake him up.

She moved in closer for the kill and extended her right hand toward Hiei, all the while alert for any sign of wakefulness on his part. But alas, the poor, unsuspecting youkai still seemed dead to the world, a fact that only increased Botan's mischievous look. Her hand inched slowly toward Hiei's prone form.

'_Closer…closer…just a little bit closer…_'

Poke.

Hiei didn't even stir from the prod to his arm.

"Hah, ha," laughed Botan. "Okay, that was fun. I got away with poking Hiei! But now it's time to wake up, Hiei."

She lightly poked him again.

Poke. Poke.

"Hiei," sang Botan.

Still no reaction from the half-koorime.

Botan poked a little more forcefully this time.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Okay, Hiei. Come on and wake up!"

He didn't even flinch. Botan was starting to get irritated.

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Hiei! Wake up!"

"Urgh…" When her little poke session still elicited no response, Botan went into a poking frenzy. She poked his head, his thighs, his arms, his shoulders, his chest, his stomach, flitting from this side to that side and back again, until she finally ran out of steam. Hiei still seemed to dream on with no hint that he had felt any of it. The only indication that he was still alive was the steady rise and fall of his chest.

'_And I poked hard, too. Stupid youkai strength. Well, this is getting me nowhere. And I always thought that he would be a light sleeper, what with that fighter instinct and all…_"

"Hmm. Oh! What about…" Botan trailed as she again proceeded to inch her hand toward Hiei. However, she forgot to watch him for wakefulness.

'_The ribs…_' thought a totally enraptured Botan.

'_Closer…closer…just a little bit…_'

Before she could finish the thought, a clawed hand caught her wrist just two inches away from its goal.

'_Uh-oh_,' she thought. Still staring at her now captured wrist, she ever so slowly gazed upward to Hiei's wide-awake, crimson eyes.

A look of shock and trepidation crossed her face, but was quickly replaced by a cheerful smile.

"Ohayou, Hiei. Did you sleep well?"

"Hn. What are you doing baka onna?" Hiei asked in his usual monotone.

Botan glanced back to her still ensnared hand.

"Oh. Eheh. I thought I saw a mosquito," Botan lied quickly with a nervous grin. "I was going to shoo it away. Heh."

"Hn," he glared at her, seeing through the lie.

Botan knew she was caught so she rapidly tried to change the subject.

"Wow, Hiei. Did you know that you're a really heavy sleeper?"

"Baka onna. I am _not_ a heavy sleeper."

"Yes, you are," said Botan matter-of-factly.

"_No_, I'm _not_, kato onna no baka," stated Hiei, knowing Botan would take offense. For some unknown reason, he just loved to piss her off, most likely because it got that idiot grin off her face. He was also setting a trap for the poor ferry woman.

"_Yes_, you _are_!" exclaimed a peeved Botan. '_Think you can get away with calling me a baka. Hah! You are so a heavy sleeper and I can prove it,_' she thought with a triumphant grin.

"I have experience to back me up," she said with her grin still in place. " I must've poked you like…" she paused to count, her grin fading a bit for a more thoughtful expression.

"Fifty times? Yes!" she exclaimed with an accusing point at Hiei, grin back in place. "Fifty times before you …actually…" Botan trailed off as she realized exactly what she had said, a look of horror on her face. '_Oh.no. __Surely__ I haven't done it again. __Surely__ I haven't opened my big mouth again. Oh, Kami-sama…_'

She slowly looked up to Hiei's evilly smirking face, confirming her fears.

"Oops…"

"Fifty times, was it onna?" he asked menacingly as he got up, presumably to unsheathe his katana.

'_Damage control, Botan. __Damage control__. Think! Oh! Try the cat face! It always works!_'

"Heh, heh…oh, no, Hiei. Just a little joke," Botan explained with the cutest cat face she could muster. "Not a very good one, I see. I mean, c'mon! Would a baka onna like me be so bold as to do such a thing to the almighty Hiei?"

'_That's it, Botan, ol' girl! Flattery will get you everywhere!_'

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Hiei told her. There was no way she was going to squirm her way out with that stupid grin.

"I was awake the whole time kato onna no baka. You cannot fool me!" announced Hiei as he went for his katana. "And you shouldn't have tried. Now you will pay with blood."

"Uh…"Botan stuttered as she fearfully started to back away. "N-now, Hiei. Let's not be too hasty. I…wait. You were awake the whole time?!" yelled a now very angry Botan, fear forgotten.

This outburst stopped Hiei in his tracks, katana only halfway unsheathed.

"You knew this would happen all along, didn't you?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Hiei could only blink and stare at the raving woman in front of him with a slightly stunned expression.

"You planned it from the very start. You just wanted an excuse to hurt me, didn't you?!_"_ Botan was now almost back to where she had started before Hiei pulled the katana on her, finger pointing accusingly at the still stunned hi youkai.

"You cocky, arrogant, sadistic, son of a…"

B-ring. B-riiiing.

She was stopped mid-sentence as she and Hiei both looked down in confusion at Botan's now ringing sleeve, the one she kept her communication mirror in.

B-ring. B-riiiiiiing.

The second ring snapped Botan back into order and she rushed to answer it.

"Botan here."

"Botan! We've been waiting here for you for over half an hour," cried Yusuke's annoyed voice. "Just what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh! Sorry, Yusuke!" said a guilty looking Botan to the small image of Yusuke on the screen where the mirror should have been. "It wasn't anything important. I have Hiei with me now. We'll be there right away!"

Botan had her usual cheery attitude back in place, the previous argument already put to the back of her mind.

"Alright. Well, just hurry up, okay?"

"Yes, sir," said Botan with a mock salute as they both hung up.

"C'mon, Hiei. Let's go!" Botan ordered with a determined look as she grabbed Hiei, placed him behind her on the oar, and shot off through the trees quick as a whip.

The poor, little half-koorime known as Hiei could only hang on for dear life to the flimsy piece of wood as they raced past the canopy and into the clouds, making a beeline for Kurama's.

Halfway there, Botan realized something.

"Oh! Yusuke used his communication mirror! Yay Yusuke!" cheered Botan.

The now slightly more relaxed and ever blank-faced Hiei was not impressed.

"Hn. Baka tantei."

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Ha, ha. Hey, man. Someone just dissed you!" laughed a bored Kuwabara.

"Hmm…"sniffed Yusuke. He then hit the pea-brained carrot-top upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for Urameshi!"

"For being a baka, you baka!"

Kurama just chuckled quietly at the two's childish antics.

* * *

"Now maybe he'll learn not to turn it off all the time," mused Botan.

"Hn. Do you really believe that, onna?"

Botan turned back to look at him when she spoke to him.

"One can only hope!" she happily exclaimed, giving him a big, toothy grin.

Hiei just rolled his eyes at her and looked the other way.

"Hn. Baka onna."**

* * *

**

**Translations **

Baka- idiot, moron, stupid, etc.

Hi- fire

Kami-sama- God

Katana- sword

Kato onna- ferry woman

Koorime- ice maiden (calling Hiei this is actually kind of funny)

Ohayou- good morning

Onna- woman

Reikai-spirit world

-sama- an honorific comparable to Lord or Lady

-san- an honorific comparable to Ms. or Mr.

Youkai- demon

**Notes **

_On 'that peculiar institution known as school':_ In the earlier years of the United States (about the time of the Constitution) slavery was referred to as a peculiar institution. I was trying to make a metaphor, comparing school to slavery. That's just how I think Yusuke thinks it; it's not my personal opinion. I was just trying to be clever (which almost never works out) and I hope I didn't confuse anyone.

_On the sneezing: _Yusule sneezed because Botan and Hiei were talking about him behind his back and Hiei insulted him. It's a Japanese myth. If you sneeze for no reason, someone's talking about you.

**Disclaimer**

I hereby relinquish all rights to Yu Yu Hakusho plot, characters, and overall being. Any characters other than those are my property if they are not disclaimer at a later time. This applies to my whole fiction story.

**Author Note**

I don't normally write these. First, I would like to address translations. Unless I receive reviews that ask otherwise (even if it is just one), I will not include them in further chapters. The first one comes standard though.

I have done some major editing on this fic. I started writing it years ago and reading over it again like this, I realize it was utter crap. Thankfully, I now have more maturity as a writer and I can make it even better than before. For those of you reading this for the first time, I'm glad you couldn't see my poor writing style from years back. For those of you who are re-reading, I hope you like this version better.

Sani


	2. Mission Time!

**Dealing**

**Chapter 2:** Mission Time!

"Well, here we are," said Botan as she landed softly in Kurama's backyard.

Hiei jumped off as soon as the oar had come to a stop.

"Hn. I'm not blind, onna. I can see that for myself," he said as he walked toward Kurama's back door.

'_How rude!_' thought Botan as she glared and stuck her tongue out at his back.

"Unless you want me to cut that off, I suggest you keep it in your mouth, onna," he stated without even turning around.

Botan quickly retracted her tongue before it was hurt, wondering how in the world he does that.

Kurama greeted them as he walked out of the house, having sensed their arrival.

"Hello, Hiei. Hello, Botan. You're just in time for…" Kurama trailed off as he saw Hiei's smug smirk and Botan's fatal glare (at least as fatal as a girl in a pink kimono's glare can get).

"Um…did I miss something?"

"Hn."

"No. Just Hiei being his usual ass-self," said a rather peeved Botan. '_Why does he always have to be so mean?_'

"Did you just call me/him an ass?!" Hiei and Kurama asked at the same time, both in complete shock.

"Yes, I did, you self-important jerk. Do you always have to be so mean or is that just because you're an asshole by nature?"

'_What is Botan doing?! Has she finally lost it?! Hiei's going to kill her for sure!_' thought a very worried Kurama.

"Baka onna, I dare you to say that again!" said Hiei, reaching for his katana.

'_What?! He didn't just attack? How odd for Hiei. Be wise, Botan. He's given you a second chance; don't throw it away,_' Kurama pleaded to her in his thoughts as he glanced back and forth between the two in silent horror.

"Alright, you asshole, I will! Eep." Botan hastily ducked as Hiei's katana came slicing right through where her head used to be.

"Wrong answer, kato onna no baka," growled Hiei.

Botan took off running, yelling behind her. "You're the one who told me to, hi youkai no baka!"

"Shut up and die, baka onna!" Hiei exclaimed as he gave chase.

'_Oh, no! How do I stop this?! Think, Kurama, think! Before Botan gets hurt. Not to mention my flowers,_' thought Kurama as he watched the two run around in his beautiful garden.

Hiei was obviously not trying to hurt her or else she would be dead by now. The routine went something like this: Botan running this way and that, dodging the occasional thrust of Hiei's katana, swiftly changing directions on him and creating a gap between them; Hiei closing the gap quickly, striking as soon as he was within range; both throwing insults at each other all the while. Lather. Rinse. Repeat.

"Ah!"

"Damn it, onna! Hold still so I can kill you!" roared Hiei in frustration, missing yet again.

"Uh-uh! No way! What do you think I am, stupid?!" Botan screamed as she ran away.

"Hn. Yes!"

'_Well she did leave herself open for that one,_' a slightly amused kitsune thought.

"Jerk!"

"Wench!"

'_You know, this would all be rather comical if I wasn't so afraid for Botan's life,_' Kurama thought with a bemused look.

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"No, Botan! Not the tealeaves!" Kurama suddenly screamed. He let out a relieved sigh when Botan again changed directions, narrowly avoiding the beloved tealeaves.

'_Wait. That's it!_' Kurama's mind screamed as the light bulb finally came on in the attic.

"Botan! Would you like some tea!" Kurama queried.

"_Tea!_" Botan immediately stopped and took a few quick steps in Kurama's direction. The unsuspecting Hiei was unprepared for the abrupt stop and went flying past her in confusion, head first, straight into an on-coming tree.

'_Ouch. Sorry, Hiei,_' Kurama winced.

"Yes, tea. There's a fresh pot in the kitchen if you would like some," he said to a now bright and sparkle-eyed Botan, calm posture back in place now that the deadly situation was resolved.

"_Tea!_" sang Botan. She raced inside, headed for the kitchen, and was nothing but a pink and blue blur.

Kurama watched her zoom past and the door close after her in the blink of an eye. He then walked over to where Hiei was just now peeling himself off the tree.

"You okay, Hiei?" asked an unworried rose whip wielder.

"Hn. Baka onna and her damn tea. What did you do that for, fucking kitsune? I almost had her!" growled the angry Hiei.

"Which is why I had to step in," said Kurama matter-of-factly. "If you _had_ killed her, the whole Reikai Tantei, including myself, would be out for your head."

"Don't you think I know that, kitsune?" asked a sour-faced Hiei. " I wasn't going to kill her. Just make sure she never insulted me ever again."

"Yes, I'm sure. Although, it is rather odd." Kurama scratched his chin in thought.

"What's odd, kitsune?"

"She's never tried to provoke you before. Did you say something to her before I came out?"

"_I_ said nothing! She's just being crazy again."

"Or maybe she's not afraid of you anymore."

"Bite your tongue, kitsune!" yelled Hiei as he took hold of Kurama's collar and brought him down to eye level. "Of course she's afraid of me! She better be afraid of me! Why wouldn't she be afraid of me!" he screamed into Kurama's face.

'_Dear me. Seems I stepped on a landmine. Quick, Kurama. Divert the anger!_' Kurama's mind urged him.

"Hiei," started Kurama with the most innocent look he could muster. "Don't get mad at me. I'm not the one who insulted you, remember?"

"You're right," said Hiei, letting go of Kurama but still glaring.

'_Whew. That was a close one. My face was almost rearranged. Oh, how the girls at school would cry,_' Kurama thought in relieved humor.

"It was the baka onna who insulted me. She will pay!"

"No, wait! That's not what I…" said a newly worried Kurama, but was interrupted by Hiei.

"Don't you dare try to stop me, kitsune, or the onna won't be the only one to suffer."

And with that, he too ran off for the house, Kurama at his heels.

'_Damn it all! I just fixed this problem! And now it's all my fault. Why is it so hard to predict Hiei's actions whenever Botan's concerned?_' thought Kurama as Hiei burst into the kitchen.

"_Onna!_" he roared, preparing to redraw his katana.

"Oh, Hiei! There you are. I was wondering when you'd get in here," Botan said sweetly as she walked over from the stove, having just finished pouring the tea. "Here's your tea," she offered, holding out the second glass she was holding for him to take.

Hiei just stood there unable to speak through his confusion.

"_What_?" was both Hiei and Kurama's articulate response.

"Botan, you two were fighting like cats and dogs just a minute ago and now you're making him tea?" Asked a raven-haired youth, making his presence known.

A blank-faced Hiei turned to glance at the kitchen table, where the oaf and the tantei sat with their own half empty cups. He then turned back to Botan as she spoke.

"Of coarse, Yusuke. Just because we had a fight doesn't mean I can forget about common courtesy. Besides, fights come and go, but tea is forever," she said with a grin.

Kuwabara, the oaf, just looked confused.

"Botan, that didn't make any sen…" Kuwabara was cut off by Yusuke's hand landing on his shoulder. When looked to Yusuke, he saw him shaking his head with a serious look on his face.

"Kuwabara, Botan logic almost never makes sense and when you question it, you usually get an answer that has you re-thinking your whole perspective on things. Trust me. I know," said Yusuke with a weary sigh.

Botan's smile just got bigger as she turned away from the two boys at the table to look expectantly at Hiei. Hiei just stared back at her.

'_What will you do, Hiei?_' Kurama thought to himself. '_She put it behind her and is asking you to do the same. What will you choose?_'

"Hn. Baka onna," Hiei finally answered, but gently took the cup from her and went to lean against the wall.

"Right, on to business," said Botan, easily dismissing Hiei's insult.

Botan sat down at the table with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama came to join them, where his cup of tea was already waiting for him. Botan took a sip of her tea and pulled a file right out of thin air. They would have all gaped at this amazing feat, had they not been used to it. It was normal for Botan to go pulling things out of nowhere. For example: her oar, her metal bat, the occasional file, once even an autographed photo of Rumiko Takahashi.

Botan opened the file and pulled out seven photographs.

"Botan, are they…" Kurama asked in a vague manner.

"Yes, Kurama," she replied in a serious tone. "This is the Akuma no Kage Gang."

"Who are they?" asked Yusuke, clueless and wanting to laugh at the corny name.

"They're the heads of a crime syndicate in Makai. The Gang originally started out as just these seven, but once they gained fame from their numerous 'exploits' they acquired many low-level demons as lackeys. They now number about two hundred and they've gained recognition as thieves and assassins," explained the knowledgeable kitsune.

"Well, that doesn't seem too out of the ordinary; for demons that is. As long as they stick to Makai, I don't see the problem," Yusuke said.

"You're right, Yusuke. Normally, they wouldn't be a problem. However, The Akuma no Kage Gang has been running a human slave trade of sorts," Botan explained.

"What!" cried an outraged Kuwabara.

"Those bastards!" yelled an equally pissed off Yusuke.

Kurama and Hiei remained silent, but Kurama grimaced and his eyes grew hard as he glared at the seven photographs on the table.

"How have they managed that, Botan? From what I know of the gang, the leaders are all a low B-class and wouldn't be able to pass through the kekkai barrier into Ningenkai," Kurama said.

"Right again, Kurama," Botan continued her explanation. "While the leaders themselves can't cross the barrier, their lackeys can. They send them through to kidnap young girls and bring them back to Makai. They've already taken about twenty girls."

"Hn. Why don't you just kill the lackeys when they come through? That's the easiest way to solve this," said Hiei in a tone that clearly said this should have been obvious to anyone with a brain.

"It's not that simple, Hiei," said Botan, shaking her head. "We've tried that already, but they just keep sending more lackeys through the portal. There's just too much money in the human slave trade, too many rich youkai who wouldn't mind having a nice, pretty human girl to do who knows what to. As long as the leaders are still managing things, the girls will keep disappearing."

"Well, why don't you just close the portal?" Kuwabara asked in one of his rare moments of sheer brilliance.

"The oaf has a point, onna. Who would have thought I'd live to see that day?" Hiei antagonized. Kuwabara glared, but wanted to hear the answer before he started a fight with Hiei.

Botan again shook her head. "Uh-uh. We thought of that as well. We searched everywhere in the areas of the disappearances, but not one stinking portal. I believe they're using a spelled portal that opens and closes at will and can appear anywhere they wish."

"Is that even possible for a youkai?" asked Kurama, astounded.

"It's more than possible, Kurama. I'm just glad they haven't found one that'll go around the barrier."

"Portals can do that?!" Kuwabara asked. He had seen the barrier and thought that it went on forever.

"Of coarse they can," said Botan with a frown on her face, wondering how the boys couldn't know that. '_What do they think I do when I take them to Makai? I've never used that big hole Sensui made._'

"Who do you think gave them the spell?" Kurama, ever the information gatherer, asked.

"I don't know. But I intend to find out. Even if I have to wring those leaders' necks!" said a determined Botan as she brought her fist down on the table, making the teacups clink.

"Wow, Botan. It's almost as if you're taking this personally," a bewildered Yusuke stated. The other three were quite shocked by Botan's aggressive behavior as well, but some of them didn't show it as much as the others.

"Of coarse I take it personally! Portals are a specialty of mine and giving a spell to youkai who use it in such a way… is heinous," Botan said as she gave a death glare to the table as if it was the culprit.

'_Hn. I guess even the bubbly baka onna has a death glare,_' Hiei thought.

"There are very few people out there with the ability and know-how to make such a spell. When I find out who he is, he's in big trouble!" Botan said as she punched her fist into her hand.

"Ha! And what could a weakling onna like you do?" Hiei patronized.

"You'd be surprised, Hiei," she said as she glanced up at him with her death glare still in place.

"Hn. Whatever, onna," said Hiei, not believing a word of it. '_Although, that glare of hers can be slightly intimidating, for a cheery kato onna no baka._'

"So, Botan. What's the mission?" asked Yusuke.

"Oh, right. The mission is to defeat all seven leaders and rescue the girls that haven't been sold yet. If some have been sold, you can expect more missions in the near future. Since all the leaders are B-class youkai, I want you to be careful. They shouldn't be too much trouble for you guys, considering you're all in the S-class, but they do outnumber us. Try not to get teamed up on, okay? I'd rather not heal anyone today. Any more questions?" Botan asked as she looked around at them all. No one answered.

"Alright then. Let's go show that Akuma no Kage Gang what for!" cheered Botan.

"Hn," smirked Hiei.

"Always," Kurama stated.

"Time to save the day!" Kuwabara exaggerated.

"Yeah, let's go kick some ass!" Yusuke shouted.

With that, the boys all headed for the door. But Botan had just remembered why the meeting was held in the kitchen instead of the usual meeting in Kurama's room.

"Aw, can't we finish our tea first?" whined Botan.

"What? No way! We want to fight now," said Yusuke and Kuwabara together.

"Tell you what, Botan. You and I will come back afterward. I'll even make us a fresh pot," Kurama persuaded. '_It's the least I could do for almost sicking Hiei on her._'

"Really, Kurama?" asked Botan with a huge smile and bright eyes.

"Really, Botan."

"Yes! Well, what are we waiting for? The sooner we get there the sooner we get back," Botan said and was out the door before all the others.

"That girl loves her tea,' said Yusuke as he followed Botan out.

"Yeah, no doubt," Kuwabara said as he went out next.

Kurama would have gone next, but Hiei stopped him.

"Just what are you up to, kitsune?" he demanded.

"Nothing. Just a nice chat and a cup of tea with an old friend," Kurama said innocently.

"Hn."

"Besides, what do you care?" Kurama asked slyly.

"Hn. I don't," He answered with a glare.

"Alright then."

Just then, Botan's head popped into the doorway.

"Hey, you guys coming or what?" she questioned.

"Sure thing," Kurama answered.

"Hn," Hiei said as followed Botan's retreating form after Kurama's last comment.

Kurama followed behind Hiei, again wondering why Hiei was so hard to predict around Botan.

* * *

**Notes **

_On the Akuma no Kage Gang: _The gang's name is literally translated as the black/dark devils gang. A lame name; I know. But aren't they all?

_On tea:_ I believe that Botan has an obsession with tea. In the start of the manga, it seems like she's always trying to get someone to have some tea with her. If I'm wrong, it's still fun to write such a quirk into her personality.


	3. Ready, FIGHT!

**Dealing **

**Chapter 3:** Ready, FIGHT!

"Botan! Get your butt over here and open a portal for us," Yusuke hasseled.

"Right-o!" Botan replied as she walked in front of their small group. "One portal coming right up!"

With a wave of her hand a door-sized portal appeared before them. It looked like a patch of gray fog hovering in Kurama's garden. If you looked hard enough, you could almost see something through the sheen. It was a little disconcerting to see a patch of gray nothingness in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, after you," she said as she motioned them to go through.

"I'll never get used to this," Yusuke whined as he stepped through.

Botan just chuckled as he disappeared. Yusuke never did like portals much. Something about being in one place and then stepping into a totally different one always threw him off.

"I heard that," Kuwabara agreed as he immediately followed Yusuke.

"Next," Botan ushered with a smile.

"Really, it's not that bad," Kurama stated.

"Yeah," Botan agreed, "I could have just teleported us there."

Kurama tried his hardest to suppress a shiver, but he was unsuccessful.

"May I never experience that again. It was far too disconcerting," replied a ruffled Kurama as he too walked through.

He missed Botan's momentary sadistic grin as he entered the portal, but Hiei did not. He was stunned at the thought of her wanting to throw anyone off his guard. However, he kept his stony expression and told himself he didn't care. The alien grin was gone quick enough, making him wonder if he had just been imagining things.

"You're last, Hiei," she smiled.

"Hn, baka onna. Stating the obvious again?" Hiei patronized just to see her get mad. Poor Botan took the bait.

"Just get in," said a now frowning ferry woman as she pushed Hiei through the portal.

"Touch me again, onna, and I'll…" he began as they stepped out into a Makai forest.

"You'll cut out my tongue, rip out my heart, and hang my corpse from a tree in Makai for demons to play with," she finished for him in a bored tone. "I've heard it all before. Can we just go? I would like some tea."

Hiei glared at her while the others found their voices.

"Um, did Botan just…" trailed off an open-mouthed Kuwabara.

"She couldn't, no wouldn't have dismissed Hiei like that," Yusuke gaped, slightly less hilarious looking than Kuwabara.

"I do believe she just did," wide-eyed Kurama stated.

"You must have a death wish, onna," as he reached for his katana.

"Really, however did a smart cookie like you ever guess?" Botan responded sarcastically.

"That's it! You die _now_!" Hiei yelled as he rushed at her, katana drawn and ready for blood.

Botan just laughed, which made Hiei stop dead in his tracks.

"What are you laughing at onna?!" he demanded with his katana raised two inches from her neck. The others could only look on in fearful anticipation. None of them were fast enough to stop an enraged Hiei. Not at that range. _'What is wrong with Botan today? She's provoking Hiei left and right,'_ an extremely worried Kurama thought.

"I'm sorry, Hiei," she chuckled. "Your just so easy to rile up I couldn't help but laugh."

All four of the boys were utterly dazed and confused.

"What? You said those things just to make me mad?" Hiei asked, flicking his katana to the side and pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Of course," she said.

"You'll die for that, onna," Hiei voiced darkly as he swung his katana.

"Eep!" Botan dodged the near fatal swipe and ran away.

"Hey! You can't kill me for that! You do it to me all the time! That's not fair!" she yelled as she zigzagged her way away from Hiei.

Kurama was having a very intense sense of déjá vu and he wasn't liking it.

"Life isn't fair, baka onna!" Hiei yelled and gave chase.

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try and make it that way, baka youkai! Ah!" Botan once again narrowly escaped Hiei's blade. She quickly sprang back into action and ran in a different direction.

The other three could just look on with mild amusement and chuckles all around as the two yelled at each other in this dangerous game of tag. Luckily for Botan, one of them had the good sense to stop the fight and get on with the mission.

"Shouldn't we be looking for the Akuma no Kage Gang, you two?" Kurama interrupted.

"Hn! Stay out of it, baka kitsune!" yelled Hiei. He had almost had her that last time.

"Oh, yeah! The gang!" shouted botan as she unexpectedly stopped and took a step towards the three boys.

Hiei flew straight past her with a confused look and ended up face first into another poor tree.

Yusuke and Kuwabara collapsed on the ground, roaring with laughter at Hiei's misfortune. Kurama tried very hard to suppress his own laughter, but failed miserably. Hiei landed on his rump with a red and stinging face. Botan couldn't see the half-koorime and was confused by their laughter. She looked over her shoulder to see what was so funny, but only saw a cursing Hiei.

"Hiei, what did you do to your face?" she asked with concern.

This made Yusuke and Kuwabara laugh harder. Hiei growled and cursed her viciously under his breath.

"Do you need me to heal it?" she offered, more than a little concerned and quite a bit confused about why everyone was laughing when he looked hurt.

"No, baka onna! Just stay away from me!" he yelled. He obviously didn't like being laughed at. He rubbed at his still stinging face. Oh, the kato onna no baka was going to get hers. But not now. Maybe when his face stopped hurting.

"I was only trying to help," she pouted.

"Botan, the Gang," Kurama reminded.

"Right, the compound is just beyond those trees over there. I would have thought three demons and a human with extraordinary spirit awareness would have noticed that by now," she teased lightly.

"What?"

"Really?"

Kuwabara and Yusuke went over to check. Kurama stayed beside Botan and watched the two in clam curiosity as Hiei walked over to join them, face still slightly pink.

"Woah, she's right!" Yusuke exclaimed from the tree line.

"Man, that place is huge!" Kuwabara yelled to them.

"Yeah, I thought I'd drop us off over here in the woods so we could form some plan of attack if we wanted," Botan said, glancing at the backs of the two curious boys.

"That's smart thinking, Botan," Kurama complimented.

Botan flashed him a brilliant smile.

"For a baka onna, you mean."

Botan glared at Hiei.

"Well, if that's the case, we better get crackin'. Any suggestions?" Yusuke asked, wlking over to them with an expectant look.

"Um, Yusuke, shouldn't Kuwabara listen to this too?" asked Botan, pointing behind the raven-haired boy.

"Huh?" Yusuke had thought Kuwabara was following behind him. Apparently not. "Kuwabara, you baka! Get your ass over here!"

"Alright, sheesh! I'm comin'. Sure is a huge building though," Kuwabara said, turning away from the impressive edifice and walking toward the group.

"Botan, what's the layout of the compound?" asked Kurama, already working out a strategy.

"Well, the place sits in sort of a valley. Once we get out of the trees, there's a small cliff that circles the whole compound. It's a simple drop and not very high. You'll have no problems with that. There's about a mile of hilly grassland to cross after that. All the hills make excellent hiding places, so be expecting ambushes and surprise attacks," she briefed.

"I wouldn't worry about ambushes unless it's the actual leaders who are attacking and we will definitely feel them before they have a chance to do so," Kurama said. "What about the actual building?"

"The mansion itself is surrounded by a kilometer high wall that is almost always guarded. There's a mansion of sorts inside with three wings. The main wing will be the largest. I imagine you can figure out which are the east and west wings. Our sources say that the leaders stay in the west wing and the girls are kept in the east wing. Your priority is the demons. Once they're defeated, getting the girls out will be simple. Although, the leaders will probably come out to watch the battle, so it should be fairly easy," she informed.

"Thank you, Botan. Here's my plan. The leaders probably have the lower class demons spread out through the grassland waiting to take out anyone fool enough to trespass. But they won't be counting on powerful fools like us," Kurama smiled.

"For sure," Yusuke said, punching his hand in anticipation for the upcoming battle.

"Oh yeah!" cheered Kuwabara.

"Hn," smirked Hiei.

"Once the battle starts, they'll probably send out all of their forces in hopes of killing us off with numbers," Kurama continued. "To make getting rid of them easier, Botan can provide air support and inform us to their locations."

"At your service," Botan saluted with a smile at his questioning glance.

"You know she'll get in trouble," Hiei said. "We'll end up having to save her weak ass again. She should stay here and out of the way."

"I will not, no you won't, and I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" Botan retaliated. She looked Kurama in the eye. "I can do this. Don't worry. Have a little faith and trust me for once."

Botan was so sincere Kurama couldn't turn her down.

"Okay, Botan. You'll be air support," he conceded.

"Hn, whatever. But I'm not saving her when she fucks up," Hiei said, angry about not getting his way.

Botan huffed and glared at him.

"Meanwhile," Kurama went on, "as we're all fighting, Yusuke and Hiei should try to move around to the back of the compound to surround the leaders and block off any escape. Once all the lower-class demons are dispatched, Hiei should contact us all telepathically to signal a four-pronged attack. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what happens if we can't circle the building before they start an escape?" asked Yusuke.

"We improvise," Kurama answered with a chuckle.

"Well, now that we have a plan of attack, let's get to it," Yusuke proclaimed.

"Yeah, and hope those damn leaders don't pull a Houdini," Kuwabara added.

"Kuwabara, you know who Houdini was?" Kurama asked, taken aback by Kuwabara's sudden knowledgeableness.

"Houdini was a person?" asked an astounded Kuwabara.

Everyone dropped his or her head in disappointment.

'_Should have known,'_ thought Kurama.

"Don't worry, Kuwabara. I'll see them if they try to escape and report it right away," Botan reassured.

"In other words, we're screwed," Hiei provoked.

This time it was Botan who growled and glared. For what must have been the fifth time that day, Kurama wondered what was wrong with Botan.

"But hey, what if they use the portal to escape?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh, I'll sense that right away. Even if they do escape through the portal, a spell like that is easily traceable. I'll just open a portal to the same place they went and we'll follow them that way. There's no problem," assured Botan.

"Alright, then. Let's go!" cried Yusuke.

-----------------------------------------------

The battle was going well. The boys had knocked out or killed three hundred or so lower-level youkai. Many had just ran away, which was good because they had only thought there would be two hundred. The only problem with the plan was that the boys still hadn't encircled the entire compound. The youkai just kept obstructing their progress. But that was okay. The boys hadn't even broken a sweat yet. Botan was providing air support as planned. She flitted down to Kurama from her place far above the field.

"There are about ten waiting over the left hill to ambush you and thirty more are coming from the right," she told him.

"Thank you, Botan. How are the others doing?" he asked as he took a short rest. He didn't really need it, but it was nice to be able to.

"Yusuke is halfway to his position. Kuwabara is in position and waiting for the signal from Hiei. I'm having a hard time keeping up with Hiei, though. He keeps rushing off, killing the enemy in minutes then yelling at me to find him more opponents. He would have been in position, but he got bored and started killing units left and right. I wish he wouldn't kill so many. Most would just run away if he gave them the chance."

"That sounds like Hiei," laughed Kurama. "You know he won't leave anyone alive once they decide to challenge him. I'm sure he gave them a chance to run before he started attacking."

"**Onna! I'm waiting for the next opponents. Quit chatting and tell me where the next unit is!"** Hiei called in her mind.

"**Alright, already. No need to yell."**

"Sorry, Kurama. Hiei-sama calls," she said sarcastically.

"Then by all means, answer," he laughed again. He winked at her. "Wouldn't want to get him mad, now would we?"

"**Onna!"** Hiei screamed into her. Botan ignored him.

"No, we wouldn't," she laughed with Kurama. "Stay safe, Kurama."

"Always," he assured as she shot up into the sky.

"**Now, onna!"**

"**I'm coming. I'm coming. You know, patience is a virtue."**

"**Only to you, onna. Now where are more youkai?"**

"**If you want to know so badly, why don't you just find them with your Jagan?"**

"**Because it's not my job. Now tell me."**

Botan was now a good distance above the ground. She spotted Hiei as well as some nearby youkai to preoccupy him.

"**There are some about twenty meters to the right over that hill you're looking at. There's another group further behind them."**

"**Are there anymore after that?"**

"**No, Yusuke's about to finish off his last group and Kuwabara will reach the last bunch in a few seconds."**

"**Hn. Fine Make sure they get into position and tell them to stay out of my way."**

"**Yes, sir, oh great Hiei-sama,"** Botan answered sarcastically.

"**Hn. If only you had that opinion all the time, baka onna. Everything would be so much easier," **he said with a superior smirk. Botan couldn't see it, but she would bet her last oar that's exactly what he was doing. He cut the link before she could get out a retort.

"Baka youkai," she said just to vent.

Whoosh!

"What the…that was an arrow!" She quickly turned to locate the source just in time to see and dodge two more of the missiles.

There, lined up on the large outer wall! Ten archers knelt and aimed for the pink and blue target that was Botan.

"Oh, crap," said Botan as she rolled and dove in the air to avoid the now continuous rain of arrows.

She needed something to get here out of this mess, something small that anyone could do.

"Bingo!" she shouted as she thought of the perfect idea.

She materialized a small rock about the size of a baseball and aimed for the nearest archer's head. She quickly dodged tow arrows, locked on to the target, and threw.

Smash.

"Bingo!"

The archer was out cold from serious head trauma and fell of the small walkway to the hard ground below.

"One down, nine to go," she cheered happily, pulling another rock out of thin air.

Dodging a few more arrows, she took out another archer. She rolled again to escape more arrows and prepared to take out another one.

"Really, this is like shooting fish in a barrel," she said as another archer fell to her excellent aim. "Let's see, seven more. This is actually kind of fun. Why didn't I think of this sooner? I could have been more help to Yusuke and the others."

Although, in the back of her mind, she knew she normally shouldn't be able to throw so precise or throw hard enough to knock out these youkai. She knew something would have to be done about it soon.

"Well, might as well enjoy it while it lasts," she thought aloud.

She then got back to business and grabbed another rock. She slowly took out the rest of the archers one by one until there were only two left.

"Hm, let's make it a challenge," she said as she took aim, hopefully for the last time.

-------------------------------

Hiei had just finished slicing the last of the youkai in half. It gave off a pitiful yet satisfying gurgle as it fell to the ground, drowning in its own blood. Hiei smirked at a job well done. He was having fun.

He looked up towards the sky, searching for the onna. She would know if the others were in position or not. He saw her performing ridiculous aerial stunts on that flimsy oar of hers. With all the rolling and the diving, he had to wonder if she had finally lost her mind. He saw her throw something, wondering what the hell she was doing. Then he saw the arrows.

"**Onna, what's happening?!"** he demanded telepathically.

"**Sorry, Hiei. Can't talk now. Busy,"** she said as she severed the link.

'_Baka onna! If she thinks she can just dismiss me like that, she's insane. I'll have her head on a platter. I'm the only one who can cut off the link, damn it!" _he thought angrily. He watched her dive quickly and an arrow flash where she had just been hovering.

"Baka onna. I knew she would get in trouble. Fuck," he swore as he bounded off to save her from whatever mess she had landed herself in this time.

-------------------------------

She had been in the process of finding the perfect angle when he so rudely disturbed her concentration. It was rather challenging and having a hi youkai yell in her head like that was very distracting. So, she had simply shut her mind off to him. She knew she'd be paying for it later, but she resigned herself to Hiei's anger and went back to searching for the optimum angle. She maneuvered a quick dive to avoid another arrow and found it. She wasted no time and let the rock fly.

It traveled straight for the two archers, who were standing far too close to each other. It hit the first exactly in the middle of his forehead and sent him straight into the ground. As it rebounded off the first's forehead, it hit the second archer in her right temple, sending her to black oblivion as well.

"Bingo, bingo, bingo! Two archers with one stone," she cheered happily and clapped her hands.

She didn't have much time to celebrate, though. She checked on the boys' progress to see if they were ready for the final stage of the attack. She turned away from the compound as she scanned the area.

"Oh, good. They're all done or just finishing up."

She hovered in the air for a moment to admire the excellent job they were doing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move. She quickly turned to the source.

Whoosh.

She just barely dove fast enough to avoid that arrow. It had missed her heart, the intended target, but it had still nicked her cheek. A small trickle of blood escaped the shallow cut.

It wasn't serious, so she would worry about it later. The priority right now was stopping the last archer. She pulled out another rock and let it fly.

Smash. Slash.

The poor archer was hit wit a double whammy. As Botan's rock hit him, Hiei appeared beside him and sliced his katana through his chest. Once it was down, Hiei turned to glare at a surprised Botan.

"Onna, are you dying?!" he yelled up to her as if he were asking about the weather.

Botan descended to hover just out of arms' reach.

"No, Hiei. I'm fine. But you know, I had this under control," she said, not wanting another lecture on how she was weak and should have been left behind.

"Hn. What are the others doing, baka onna?"

She flew up a ways to cast her eyes around the battlefield.

"They're just waiting for you to- oh, no! Hiei, tell everyone that the leaders are escaping on the east side of the compound!"

"Why me?" he questioned snidely, never one to be ordered around.

"Because you can contact them the fastest. Please, Hiei. They're going to get away," said the frantic girl.

"It's a waste. I can take them all myself," he observed.

"Don't even think it! Contact them, Hiei! And hurry!" she exclaimed as she shot off for the east side.

"Baka onna," he insulted as he raced after her.

"**Kitsune! Tantei! Oaf!"** he yelled in their minds. **"The onna wants you over at the east side of the compound. The leaders are escaping."**

"**Damn! I'm on my way,"** said Yusuke.

"**I'll be there,"** Kuwabara promised.

Hiei let the link to the two fade and waited for the kitsune's answer.

"**Just the 'onna,' Hiei? Don't you want us there, too?"** he asked slyly.

"**Don't make me laugh. I couldn't care less if you came. You know I could take them all myself."**

"**So why did you call us?"**

"**The onna insisted,"** Hiei said in voice that almost pouted.

"**I see,"** Kurama said knowingly.

"**What's that supposed to mean?"** he demanded.

"**Nothing, Hiei. I'm almost there. See you soon."**

"**I'm already there. Hurry if you want me to save you anything,"** the blood-thirsty Hiei said.

Kurama chuckled and Hiei let the mental link fade as he came upon the small band of seven. He was a little bit ahead of Botan thanks to his god-like speed.

"Jamaru, teleport us now!" ordered one of the youkai. He seemed to be the leader. Hiei noted the red hair and blue eyes.

"Right!" replied the youkai who appeared to be Jamaru. He made a swift motion with his hands then hit the ground. The seven disappeared before they could blink.

"Onna, what happened?" Hiei asked with confusion.

"It's just a phase teleportation. They're in the trees straight in front of you!" she called from her excellent vantage point in the air.

Without another word, Hiei was off running toward the youkai.

"You're welcome," Botan sniffed.

She turned to see Yusuke, Kurama, and even Kuwabara almost to her current location. _'Wow, they must have been double-timing to get here so quickly. Too bad Hiei will beat them.'_

As the group mustered below her, she got a brilliant idea. With a mischievous smirk, she flew down to the boys, who breathing heavier than usual.

"Botan, what happened? Where are Hiei and the leaders?" Yusuke asked.

Botan ignored him and started to gather her reiki. "If they can phase teleport, so can we!" she exclaimed with a triumphant smile at knowing they would beat Hiei to the leaders.

"What on Earth are you talking about, Botan?"

"No time to explain, Yusuke. We're teleporting now!" she gleefully shouted.

"What?!"

"No, Botan!"

"Wait!"

The three boys feared for their stomachs, if not their lives. They screamed, holding onto each other for dear life as she released her spell and teleported everyone one a meter or so away form where she had last seen the youkai.

The boys had been expecting a horrific, stomach-turning trip through a space and time vortex, but were fortunately disappointed. When they had the courage to open their eyes, they found themselves huddled together in a forest and the leaders standing right in front of them. They were a little stunned and disoriented from the travel.

"Are you all okay?" Botan asked. "Honestly, you would have thought I was trying to kill you with all the screaming you did.

Botan looked around, but saw no sign of Hiei. He would probably be ready to kill something when he finds they beat his infamous speed. She was just thankful that there were youkai around for him to take his frustration out on. Speaking of which, the youkai gang seemed to be having some issues. They had started arguing amongst themselves.

"I'll be find, Jokei. Just watch your own back!" a blonde youkai scolded, the one who had cast the teleportation spell.

"Hey, Botan?" Yusuke asked.

She turned her attention back to the boys, wondering why they hadn't started to attack yet.

"Botan, why is it that your teleportation didn't feel as if our minds and bodies were being torn in twenty different directions?" Kurama asked.

"What?" she replied, totally confused.

"You know, like when Koenma teleports us," Kuwabara spoke up.

"Oh, that?" she laughed. "Koenma makes it hurt on purpose. He uses a time and space vortex to teleport you, similar to using a black hole. With that type of teleportation, you're forced through the fifth dimension, which is why you feel pain. My teleportation spells just link two places and then switch everything in one place with everything in the other place when the link is broken, quick and painless. I asked Koenma once why he didn't just teleport you that way. It really is a lot easier. He told me it was because he liked seeing the expressions on your faces when you came out."

"That little bastard!" Kuwabara yelled angrily.

"Pacifier-breath is going to get to it when I get back," Yusuke threatened.

"Yes, I think it is only fair he shares our pain," an enraged Kurama agreed calmly, flecks of gold shimmering in his eyes.

------------------------------

The prince of Reikai could only gape at his television screen in horror and betrayal. He had tuned in just in time to hear Botan's little portal explanation.

"Why, Botan?!" he cried "I said I was sorry for eating your chocolate covered strawberries! But they were just sitting there in all their heavenly deliciousness, calling to me. How could I resist? How could you do this to me? I'm sorry, damn it!" he said, far too late to save his skin.

"I've got to run for it. Oni! Get in here!"

"Yes, Koenma-sama?" Jorge asked as he raced through the gigantic doorsand up to Koenma's desk. He could tell the chibi prince was about to have a crying fit.

"Oni, pack my bags! I'm going on vacation!" he ordered frantically.

"What? But, sir, you haven't filled out the notices of vacation yet! Then there's the certification for time off to be filled out in triplicate! And you haven't put someone in charge in your absence. That one requires five copies. How will we deal with…"

"I don't have time for that! Just pack up, now!" Koenma screamed.

"Y-yes, Koenma-sama," Jorge said and ran out to do Koenma's biding.

After he was gone, Koenma picked up his phone and dialed the extension for Ayame's office.

"It's okay, Koenma. You can get out of this. Just calm done," he told himself and the phone rang.

"This is Ayame, what can I do for you?" Ayame's cool voice questioned on the other end.

"H-hello, Ayame-chan," he stuttered, close to tears.

"Hello, Koenma-sama. Do you need something?"

"Yes! Ayame, you have to be in charge of Reikai for a couple of weeks. Please! It's a matter of life and death."

"She told them about the time and space vortex didn't she?" asked the knowledgeable ferry woman.

"Yes, she did," Koenma sobbed.

"Don't worry, sir. I'll take care of everything. You just take a nice, long vacation and relax," Ayame said kindly. On the inside, she was congratulating Botan on finding a new way of getting the Lord of Reikai a Christmas present despite his orders to the contrary.

"Okay," Koenma continued to cry as he hung up the phone.

---------------------------------

Botan watched the boys plan ways to hurt Koenma with great satisfaction. No one steals her chocolate strawberries without just compensation. She knew that he was probably planning a long vacation to avoid ending up black and blue when the boys got back. She was pleased that she could get him a Christmas gift and still pay him back for eating what was supposed to be a gift for Yukina.

She wasn't allowed to pat herself on the back for long, though. Hiei arrived all too quickly.

"How the hell did you get here before me?" he demanded angrily.

Botan quietly eased her way around Kurama and tried to hide behind him.

"Hey, Hiei. What took ya so long?" Yusuke teased.

"Yeah, shrimp. You getting slow in your old age or something?" Kuwabara antagonized.

"Shut up and answer the question," he growled and glared as the two started chuckling. Even Kurama couldn't suppress a smirk.

"Tell me before I decide to slit your throats and stop that stupid racket," he emptily threatened.

"It was Botan," Kurama said. "Doesn't she have wonderful teleportation capabilities, Hiei?"

Botan blushed at the praise as she sank further behind Kurama's back. However, in a blink of an eye, Hiei was standing in front of her and he face went pale.

"Hello, Hiei," she greeted with a smile.

"Onna," he warned darkly and glared. It was the glare that always seemed to say that if there weren't any witnesses, she wouldn't be breathing right now.

Botan tried to back away, but he caught her obi and pulled her down to eye level. She knew this would happen. She knew he hated being shown up. Why had she done it? In the name of self-preservation, she had to think of something to distract him.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting about the gang?!" she yelled and wildly gesticulated toward the group of youkai standing only a few meters away..

"Huh? Gang?" asked Yusuke, who had been enjoying the little drama playing out before him.

"Aw, the show was just getting good," whined Kuwabara.

"We could always forget about them," Kurama suggested with a smile as he too watched the scene unfolding over his shoulder. The youkai were still fighting amongst themselves anyway.

"What?! No!" Botan yelled with horror. "We have to get them! Now, while they're distracted!"

"Hm. She does have a point, Yusuke," Kurama said with a disappointed smile.

"Fine," Kuwabara and Yusuke sighed.

"Hn," Hiei huffed with another glare before letting go of Botan's obi. **"You've escaped me for now, onna. Enjoy your life for now, while you still can."**

She knew he enjoyed watching the fear cross her face, but she just couldn't help it. She knew he wouldn't kill her, but he'd probably find something that was worse.

"So, Kurama, what's the plan?" asked Yusuke.

"I've always liked the usual," he replied.

"The usual?" Kuwabara questioned.

"Charge right in and give them hell, baka," Hiei supplied.

"Oh," said Kuwabara, feeling kind of stupid.

"Let's go!" Yusuke yelled just as the red-haired ring-leader got his crew under control.


	4. The Battle, the Rescue, and the Return

**Dealing**

**Chapter 4: **The Battle, the Rescue, and the Return

Botan watched the two sides rush toward each other and quickly took flight to get out of the way. Hiei was the first to strike. He quickly cut off the arm of the humongous gray demon that was the first to reach Yusuke's group. The big youkai probably would have been cut in half if it hadn't dodged Hiei's strike at the last second.

"Heh, you think something so trivial will stop me?" the youkai taunted.

The arm Hiei cut off was quickly regenerated to perfect condition. Botan's eyes went wide and Hiei swore.

'_He'll have a hard time with just his katana if the guy can regenerate every time Hiei cut something off,'_ Botan thought.

While Hiei struck the big gray youkai, Kurama had gone for the leader, but was intercepted by two human-looking youkai, one with short, spiky black hair and another with hair a shade lighter than Botan's.

"My, he certainly is a pretty one, eh, Meru?" the dark-haired one said to the other. Kurama only glared at the two.

"Stay focused Maitou," scolded the blue-haired one who must be Meru.

"Of course, love. He may be pretty, but I will still drink his blood!" the one called Maitou replied as he charged at Kurama with fists suddenly aflame. Meru soon followed, his own fist glowing blue with power. Both punched in perfect synch. Kurama was too fast for them and quickly used his rose whip as a shield. As they rebounded from the defense, Kurama's rose whip was revealed, scorched black and frozen solid. Kurama looked up from his abused whip to see to two smirk at him

"Nothing can withstand our perfect combination of fire and ice," they spoke at the same time, as if one.

Kurama's whip promptly snapped where they had struck it. He quickly re-grew his weapon and dodged as the two charged him. Once he was a fair distance away, he mercilessly struck with the thorny whip, leaving many cuts, shallow and deep alike.

Botan hoped they wouldn't get too close to the kitsune. I blow from them could cause him to lose a limb if he wasn't careful. Kurama was no pushover though and she had faith in him. She focused on Yusuke's battle. When Kurama had been intercepted, he had goon after the leader, too, but had been intercepted by two youkai who must have been twins. One of them was the youkai that had teleported the gang before, Jamaru. The other youkai was his spitting image, but she had dark purple hair instead of blonde.

"Out of my way, you two idiots!" Yusuke demanded. "Or better yet, take me to your leader!"

'_Did he have to say it like that?'_ Botan wondered. Yusuke's grin told her that he had always wanted to use that lame Hollywood line.

"As if, Tantei. You'll have to beat us first if you want to fight Kiaku," Jamaru scoffed as his sister chuckled.

"Fine. Just don't say I didn't warn ya! Rei Gun!" Yusuke yelled and fired his signature attack.

Jamaru outright laughed and his sister chuckled as she put up an energy shield. Yusuke's Rei Gun bounced off her shield and was sent right back to him.

"What the hell?" was all Yusuke could manage as he was hit with his own attack. There was an explosion and he was thrown back and onto the ground.

"Ha! Any reiki weapon you send at us, Jamiko will send right back at you, tantei," Jamaru gloated

"That so, huh?" he asked, picking himself up off the ground. 'Well how about you try doing that with my _fist_?!"

Yusuke charged toward the siblings with an angry yell. But before he could land a punch, they had dodged with a speed comparable to Hiei's.

"Damn, they're fast," Yusuke growled.

"Heh. We can do that too," Jamiko said as the two youkai teamed up in an all-out punching frenzy. It was all Yusuke could do to block their quick blows.

Botan watched with worry as Yusuke defended. None of the punches were doing any damage, but she didn't know if he would be able to find an opening in their attack and strike back. It would be a long battle until the two youkai ran out of stamina if it went on like this.

She turned to see if Kuwabara could offer some help, but he was already charging toward the redheaded leader of the gang with his rei katana blazing. The leader, who must be the Kiaku the other youkai was talking about, answered with a blood red rei katana of his own.

"It's just you and me, bastard," Kuwabara said as they vied for leverage as their katana continued to push against one another.

"Fu! Baka ningen. Do you really hope to defeat me? I outrank you any day!" the leader returned.

"We'll see about _that!_" Kuwabara yelled as he managed to push the youkai back and sliced his left arm in the process. Kuwabara taunted, "Who outranks who?"

"A lucky shot," Kiaku dismissed. "It won't happen again."

The two charged at each other and once again clashed katana.

Botan cheered Kuwabara on in her head. She really would be useless in this battle if things kept on like this. The thought made her a little sad, but she was happy the boys had everything under control.

She surveyed the battlefield with a smile, but something seemed amiss. It didn't hit her until she counted the enemies. One for Hiei, two for Yusuke, two for Kurama, and one for Kuwabara. There was one youkai missing!

"Oh, there he is," she said as she looked at Hiei's battle once again.

The big gray demon had found a mace somewhere, but that didn't phase Hiei in the least. He simply kept slashing at the youkai with his katana. By now, a lot of limbs littered the ground. The youkai towered over Hiei and had regenerated over arm or leg Hiei managed to cut off. And there was the last youkai, distracting Hiei every now and then so that the hi youkai couldn't manage to land a fatal blow on the big one. The brunette was shooting at Hiei with ki blasts, leaving openings for the big one to attack after Hiei dodged.

'_Yikes! Not good. Come on, Hiei! You can do it!'_ she thought.

She looked to see if she could get him some help, whether he wanted it or not. The rest of the battles were going well, but no one had finished off his opponent yet. Kurama had to renew his rose whip a couple of times, but his opponents looked worn out. Yusuke had managed to get in a few punches and the siblings were slowing down. Kuwabara had scored another hit as the leader had lost focus to see how his men were doing

"We shall not be defeated by the likes of you!" Kiaku growled loudly.

It was odd for him to speak so loudly when Kuwabara was right in front of him. It must have been a signal of some sort, because each gang member started to fight more intensely. Botan knew they didn't stand a chance, but this burst of energy had set the boys off balance. Botan looked back and forth between the individual battles and silently cheered them on, feeling more helpless than ever. Then she noticed that Hiei was only fighting the big gray youkai now.

"Where did that other one go?" she wondered aloud and looked around for him. "Ah! He's making a run for it!"

She looked frantically for someone who could spare a moment to track down the escaping youkai. But all of the boys were busy with their own battles. There was no helping it. She would have to apprehend this one by herself. She raced off in the youkai's direction.

She had almost caught up to him when he took out a small medallion. He spoke some sort of incantation and a portal opened about ten meters ahead of him. He ran for it.

'_Oh, no you don't,'_ she thought as she urged her oar to go faster, coming within range for her own attack.

She screamed a spell and the portal closed in an instant, causing the demon to stop in confusion. He turned around just in time to see the blue-haired ferry woman fly up and then hit him with a shiny metal bat. The demon blacked out from the head trauma.

Botan hadn't been planning to hit him. She was just going to close the portal and then wait for one of the boys to come get him. But when he turned around and saw her, she panicked. She hadn't known she had enough strength to knock him out. She was at best hoping to daze him while she hid somewhere. She would have to speak to Koenma soon about this soon. It could mean…

She was distracted by a tinkling sound. She looked at the unmoving youkai and watched as the medallion he had been holding rolled a few paces away from him. With a quick look at the unconscious demon, she dismounted her oar and walked over and picked up the small silver coin. The moment she touched it, she knew that this was the container for the portal spell the gang had been using. Without it, they wouldn't be able to get into ningenkai.

"Bingo!" she said triumphantly.

She turned around, intent on checking up on the boys and telling them the good news, only to find a livid youkai glaring her down. Botan looked up into fiery purple eyes with complete shock.

"You," the youkai hissed. "It was you who closed the portal, wasn't it?!"

He angrily advanced toward Botan. She backed away from him, straight into a tree.

"Eep! Uh-oh," she said with fear in her eyes.

"You will pay for that, onna," he promised sinisterly. He grabbed her throat and lifted her off her feet. "You will pay for it with your pathetic life."

Botan gripped his wrist with one hand and futilely tried to struggle out of his hold. Her other hand lay limp at her side and clung to the medallion as if her life depended on it. She was determined to make pry it from her cold, dead fingers if he wanted it.

'_Oh, dear. I can't breathe. And I used up too much energy with that last spell. With my seals the way they are, I can't risk pulling any more out. Damn it! I don't want to die. Yusuke! Kurama! Kuwabara! Hiei! Somebody! A little help would be nice!"_

She helplessly stared into the youkai's bloodlust filled eyes. Her vision was getting spotty.

'_Help me!'_ her mind screamed.

-----------------------------------

"I've had enough!" Hiei screamed in frustration at making no progress. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

The hulking demon screamed in anguish as the dark flames consumed him.

"Hn. Baka," Hiei scoffed and sheathed his katana.

Kurama was also through with playing nice. When the opportunity arose, he slit the two lovers' throats. They dropped to the floor and held onto each other as they died.

"At least they died together," Kurama somberly said.

Yusuke finally thought of a way to get around the youkai's shield.

"Hey, bitch," he said as he continued to block the siblings' onslaught. "I know you can send my attacks right back at me from a distance, but how about close range?! Rei Gun!"

The brother and sister only had time to gasp as they were instantly disintegrated by the blast.

Kuwabara finally managed to land the killing blow and the leader fell dead to the ground. Kuwabara had a few of his own wounds, though.

"Jeez. That sure took a long time for just some B-class youkai. Anyone seen Botan? I could go for some healing right about now," Kuwabara said as he sat down tiredly.

"Hn. Weakling. You shouldn't need healing after fighting such weak youkai," Hiei accused as he walked over.

"Actually Hiei, most of them were very close to A-class," Kurama commented as he joined the two.

"I think Kurama's right. Those two punks nearly broke my arms," Yusuke put in as he also joined the group.

"And just what are you complainin' about, Urameshi? I'm the one who fought the leader," Kuwabara antagonized.

"Yes, Kuwabara, but the rest of us fought two enemies," Kurama reasoned, sporting a few burns and patches of frostbite. "I think we could all use some healing."

"Yeah, where is ole bubbly blue anyway?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn. She'd over there in the trees," Hiei said immediately.

"What's she doing over there?" Kuwabara wondered.

"How am I supposed to know?" Yusuke demanded.

"Hiei, do you feel that?" Kurama asked suddenly with a worried look.

"Yes. I didn't kill two youkai, Kurama," Hiei said, sharing a meaningful look with the kitsune. He quickly raced off in the direction of Botan's fading reiki.

"Where's the shrimp going?" Kuwabara asked.

"There's one youkai left!" Kurama yelled as he took off after Hiei. "He probably has Botan."

Yusuke and Kuwabara swore and started running after Hiei as well.

With his god-like speed, Hiei was already far ahead of them. _'You better be alove when I get there, baka onna. I'm the only one who can have the pleasure of killing you!'_

He reached her location in under a minute and what he saw made him seethe with anger. The onna was up against a tree, having the life choked out of her. She was about to black out when Hiei quickly pulled out his katana and plunged it straight through the youkai's heart. It was a quick kill, yet oddly satisfying. The demon crumpled too the floor, shocked eyes glazed over with death. The baka had never seen Hiei coming he had been so intent on killing the onna.

"Good riddance," he spat and turned his attention to Botan.

"Onna!" he shouted to the girl gasping for breath. She had fallen on the floor with the demon. It still hadn't let go of her neck and she removed it quickly to reveal dark bruises.

"Oh, Hiei," she huffed. "What took you…so long? I was…wondering when you guys would notice I was gone. Am I…that easy to forget? Whew. I thought I was a goner," she said in relief. It was amazing how she could chatter so after nearly choking to death.

"Hn. Baka onna, what the hell were you doing?! How the fuck did you end up over here halfway dead?!" he demanded angrily.

"Oh that," She said sheepishly. "Well, I saw this guy escaping and you were all busy fighting, so I went to stop him."

"You fucking idiot! Have you gone insane?! What makes you think a weakiling like you could handle a B-class youkai on your own?!"

"Well, it was going fine until he woke up after I knocked him out! When did you start to care anyway?!" she demanded, hurt and angry at being yelled at.

"When it became my head on a pike if you died! I know that brat Koenma would blame it on me! He'd probably use some lame excuse like 'you should have been watching her,' or 'you were fast enough to save her, but you let her die," he told her sincerely. "Ring any bells?"

"That's not fair," she told him quietly with a frown. "You shouldn't be blamed if I go off and get myself killed. I wouldn't let Koenma do that, Hiei."

"You can't stop him if you're dead, baka onna," he said aggravation. In truth, he was surprised she would stick up for him like that.

"Hm. Good point," she said with a sheepish smile.

That's when the others arrived. Kurama quickly scanned over the scene. Hiei was glaring at Botan. She was sitting next to the corpse of the youkai they had missed. Her front was covered in blood, but it didn't look like her own. She seemed to be fine until he noticed her neck.

"Botan, what happened?" Kurama asked and quickly came over to inspect the dark purple marks that contrasted greatly with her skin. He gently cradled her neck and rubbed his thumbs over the bruises. She winced at the light contact and Hiei scowled.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had been looking back and forth between Hiei and Botan, wondering if they had missed a fight because of Hiei's glaring. They didn't notice the bruises until Kurama pointed it out.

"Botan!" they both gasped and rushed over to help their friend even though Kurama was taking care of it. Hiei scoffed.

"The baka onna thought she had super powers. She tried to stop that coward when he tried to escape," Hiei said with a motion to the carcass at the onna's feet.

"Botan!" Kurama scolded angrily.

Yusuke and Kuwabara gave her scathing looks. Botan made a nervous noise in the back of her throat and gulped, wincing as it jarred her bruised flesh.

"Well, it wasn't like any of you could go after him!" she defended.

"Fighting youkai wasn't your job, Botan," Kurama reprimanded.

"I know. I threw that in for free," she said cheerily.

"Botan," Yusuke said in a warning voice, telling her it was no laughing matter.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I ran off and almost got killed, but what would you have done if he had escaped with the portal spell? Which, I might add, he almost did if I hadn't caught him," she said triumphantly and held the silver medallion up for them to see.

"What is that?" Yusuke asked.

"It's the portal spell," she grinned.

"Oh."

"That still doesn't excuse what you did, Botan," said Kurama.

"Aw, lighten up Kurama. It all worked out in the end," she said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"What about next time, Botan? What if it doesn't work out, huh?" Kuwabara spoke up.

"Alright, already. There won't be a next time," she conceded. "I promise never to do that again without telling you. Happy?" she asked hopefully.

They all nodded. They knew Botan always kept her promises.

"Hn. Very," Hiei replied to her question. On the inside, he was upset that the others hadn't given her a harder time like he intended.

"Hey, Botan, can you heal us now? I'm kind of bleeding everywhere," Kuwabara said with a sheepish grin.

"Weakling ningen," Hiei muttered under his breath.

"Of course, Kuwabara," she said quickly before Hiei's comment started a fight. "I'll heal all of you and then we need to go rescue those girls."

"Must we?" Kurama asked with a sigh.

"Hee hee, I can see it now," teased Yusuke. He imitated a girl held captive in a high pitched voice, "Oh, Kurama, my brave rescuer! Marry me, you beautiful knight, you!"

"Yusuke, I hardly think this is something to joke about," a frazzled Kurama replied.

"What's the matter, kitsune?" Hiei smirked. "I would think you could handle a few ningen females."

"Not you too, Hiei," Kurama said in exasperation.

Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed on the kitsune's behalf. Even Botan chuckled as she moved on to heal Yusuke after she finished with Kuwabara.

"You guys quit picking on Kurama. After all, Hiei has his fair share of fan girls as well," she laughed as she mended Yusuke's swollen and fractured forearms.

"Hey, that's right," Yusuke remembered. The few times he had made the mistake of being seen at Kurama's school, Hiei had gained quite a few admirers. Most had been hard-core Kurama lovers until they had seen the hi youkai.

"Yeah, shrimp. You better watch out or those love-starved girls might decide to jump your short butt," Kuwabara teased.

"Yes, Hiei. You should be cautious. Girls like that are surprisingly resourceful," Kurama spoke from experience. "A little rope goes a long way in those types of situations. I would keep one eye open when you sleep in the park."

Botan came over to heal Kurama's burns and frostbite, laughing with the others at the ribbing Hiei was getting.

"Shut up!" ordered a slightly pink-cheeked Hiei. "You've all lost your minds! And why the hell did you bring it up, baka onna?!"

"All in good fun, Hiei," she said with a smile, healing Kurama's injuries instantly. "Do you need any healing?"

"Hn. Even if I did, I wouldn't ask for your help, baka onna," he said, mad at her for making him the center of attention.

"Then let's go," she said, ignoring Hiei's harsh remark. She jumped onto her oar with considerable cheer for someone who had just healed three men and nearly been killed recently. She waited for them to start moving.

Kurama noticed a long, extremely thin cut on her cheek and couldn't help looking at her bruised neck again.

"You could use some healing yourself, Botan," Kurama pointed out with concern.

She took a quick glance down at herself, but didn't see anything that needed fixing. He must have been talking about her neck.

"Don't worry, Kurama. I'm fine. I've been through worse. It'll heal soon enough. I'm actually more worried about those poor girls. Let's not waste anymore time, okay?"

She quickly shot off towards the mansion at a leisurely pace, but fast enough that he couldn't argue with her anymore.

The boys followed her, two of them lagging behind and dreading the meeting with potentially adoring females. Both hoped the girls would be too traumatized to notice their handsome rescuers.

-------------------------------------------

The boys all stood outside the east wing of the compound in fearful anticipation of the girls waiting inside. Would they be screamers? Fighters? Criers? Please, let them not be criers!

Botan shook her head at their ridiculous trepidation.

"You guys ready?" she asked gently, trying not to spook them too bad when they were working themselves up so.

Hiei nodded and Kurama mumbled a quiet acquiescence.

"Here we go then," she said as she opened the doors and walked in, the boys following right behind her.

When they reached the main room, they were shocked by what greeted them. Lounging around on comfortable-looking couches and pillows strewn all over the floor were about twenty ningen girls, all very calm although a little surprised at the Reikai group's abrupt entrance. It looked like a scene from some ancient middle-eastern harem or something.

"Hello! Are you the new servants?" a nice blonde girl asked innocently.

"Um, no," replied Botan, the first to recover from the scene. "We're here to rescue you actually."

"Thank God! This rat hole was starting to get on my nerves!" a raven-haired girl sitting on one of the couches whined snottily.

"Don't mind her. She comes from a rich family and you know how they are. Our accommodations are actually very good and we're fed three square meals a day," supplied a brunette who walked up to Botan.

"Oh," was all Botan could manage to answer.

"So, you're the rescue party?" the brunette asked.

"Oh, yes," Botan replied as she finally remembered to do her job. "I'm going to need to call roll first before we leave. I need to see who's here and who's still missing."

"Oh, course. Would you like to have a seat first?" the brunette offered. Botan was starting to like her.

"Don't mind if I do," she said and materialized her oar. She sat on the thing and got comfy. She also materialized a notepad with names on it as well as a bright purple pen.

The poor ningen girls, not being used to things popping out of thin air, could only gape at Botan in awestruck silence. Hiei greatly enjoyed the stupid looks on all of their faces and couldn't help but think that the onna should do this more often when he had sweet snow to truly enjoy the scene. The hi youkai almost started to chuckle.

Kurama glared at him. The boys had all silently agreed not to call attention to themselves. Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't much better, but he had expected more from Hiei.

"Right, now," Botan said to the still gaping group of girls. "I would like you all to tell me you are here when I call your name, please. Asano, Fujiko."

No one answered.

"Asano, Fujiko," she called again, looking up from her list to scan the room. "Oh, no! Has she been sold already?"

Botan's worry evaporated when she saw one girl nudge another in the ribs.

"Oh! I'm here! Akutegawa, Fujiko," the girl who got the nudge said.

"Thank goodness," Botan smiled in relief. "Asano, Sakura!"

--------------------------------------

"And finally, Takahiro, Rumi!" Botan happily called.

"Here!" said a girl from Kurama's group of admirers.

Yes, the boys had been found out. Hiei had finally let his mirthful laughter loose when Botan had materialized some whiteout halfway through the list and one girl had squeaked at her in fright. Their discovery hadn't been as bad as the boys had been dreading. Only half on the girls had paid them any mind. The ones who had been interested had rushed over to shamelessly flirt with Kurama and Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwabara were completely ignored and sulking on one of the couches. Hiei had gotten rid of his fans by promptly telling them to leave him the fuck alone. They weren't very interested in him after that little display and had joined the other girls shamelessly flirting with the kitsune.

Hiei had gone to stand beside Botan just to be on the safe side. Most of the girls were slightly afraid of her for pulling things out of thin air. Hiei found the thought of anyone being scared of the onna slightly ridiculous.

"Well they're all here," Botan tried to make conversation. "It looks like you won't have to go on an extra rescue mission."

"Hn."

"Poor Kurama," she said sympathetically as she glanced at the molested kitsune.

"Hn. It's his own fault," he replied callously. "If he would stop being so nice to them, they'd leave him alone."

"And that's why everyone flocks to Kurama and not you," she told him dryly.

"Hn. Are you trying to imply something, onna?" he asked darkly.

"Just that you could stand to be a little nicer every now and then," she said matter-of-factly.

"Watch it, onna. I'm in no mood for mercy," he threatened.

Botan was about to reply, but was interrupted by a timid voice.

"Ano, Botan-san?" questioned a small blonde from Botan's waist.

Hiei hated her on site. She was just another annoyance in this tiresome day. The runt couldn't have been older than fourteen and had latched onto Botan the first chance she got. She claimed that she was scared of the youkai and wanted to stay close to her rescuer who could make things appear out of nowhere. But Hiei was starting to suspect the girl was gay the way she hung all over the onna the way she did. The onna's kindness wasn't helping that situation any. Or her obliviousness.

"Yes, Kimi?" Botan looked down at the small girl hugging her middle with a sweet smile, completely forgetting about what she was going to say to Hiei.

It was starting to piss Hiei off. The little runt had stopped the fight they were about to have. With the others distracted as they were, it would have been a good one, too. And that stupid smile the onna kept sending to the kid was grating on his nerves. The runt would have been dead by now if she hadn't been ningen and practically glued onto the onna.

"Ano, now that we know everyone's here, what now?" she asked with a concerned frown.

"Now we take you to my boss, who will send you home," Botan replied happily.

"Oh, okay," Kimiko said, frown still in place. Hiei watched her grip on Botan tighten and wanted to snarl.

There was no way the runt was staying. She would let go of the onna when the time came. In fact, he should probably try to pry the disgusting thing off of her right now.

"Yusuke! Kuwabara! Kurama!" Botan called, interrupting Hiei's thoughts of torture and murder. "I'm calling Koenma! Get ready to leave!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted for joy.

"Finally," Kurama sighed. "Alright, girls. If you would all please gather around the nice lady with blue hair over there. Thank you."

Kurama then rushed past the girls and stood on the other side of Botan, who had pulled out her communication mirror and was dialing Koenma's office. He noticed Botan's little leach and gave Hiei a questioning look. Yusuke and Kuwabara did the same when they came over, followed by the rest of the girls. Hiei shrugged and answered the unspoken question telepathically.

"**The onna picked up a fan of her own,"** he said angrily.

"**Really, now? Heh. Where's a camera when you need one?"** Yusuke thought sinisterly, completely missing Hiei's tone.

"**She sure doesn't seem to notice, does she?"** Kuwabara asked, already thinking about blackmail and missing Hiei's tone as well.

"**What's with that tone, Hiei?"** Kurama teased, not missing a thing. **"Are you jealous?"**

"**Unless you want to be bald, baka kitsune, you will never say something so disgusting ever again,"** Hiei threatened with a glare.

Kurama let the subject drop. He rather liked his long, silky red hair. Thankfully, Kuwabara and Yusuke were too busy asking the girls for a camera to notice how well the threat to his hair worked.

"Jeez. What is taking so long?" Botan wondered impatiently. "It doesn't take that long to connect to Koenma's office. Eep! Not there, dear."

Hiei turned his attention back to Botan as she moved the runt's hand off her butt and back to her waist. The little bitch had the nerve to smile innocently and nod at the onna after copping a feel. Hiei's hand itched to grab his katana. He settled for a death glare.

Kurama chuckled at Hiei's protectiveness of Botan. While he tried to hide that he cared, Kurama knew Hiei considered her to be his friend. A weak friend always in need of protecting, but a friend nonetheless.

Kurama looked over Botan's shoulder as an image finally appeared on the mirror.

"Koenma's office. How may I help you?" Ayame asked, sitting at Koenma's desk.

Kurama was surprised to see the ferry girl sitting in Koenma's chair. Botan smiled at the sight.

"So I take it my plan worked?" she asked her long-time friend.

"Like a charm," said the dark-haired woman calmly. "He was sobbing the whole time he prepared. It was actually quite entertaining."

"Serves him right for eating my strawberries. They were a present, too. If you ask me, he got the better deal. I bet he'll be gone for a month, too. Anyway, Ayame, we're on our way. Mission accomplished! Are you all set?" she asked, back to her usual bubbly nature.

"Ready as ever," Ayame confirmed.

"Thanks, Ayame. See you soon," she said before closing the mirror.

"Hey, Botan, what happened to Koenma?" Yusuke asked. He and Kuwabara had given up on finding a camera even thought the loving look Kimiko was giving Botan when she wasn't looking was priceless.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He just took a vacation. I think he was listening when I spilled the beans about the time and space vortex," she replied with a gleeful smirk.

"So, he's gone into hiding has he?" Kurama asked.

"Bingo. Now, let's go home," she said.

She waved her hand and another portal appeared, the gray patch of nothingness making the girls nervous.

"Don't worry, everyone," Botan said cheerfully. "It's just a little portal to take you to my boss. It's perfectly safe. Please just step right through."

Not one girl moved. They didn't trust this strange, blue-haired girl with witchlike powers enough to brave the unknown on the other side of the portal. Well, except for Kimiko, but she wasn't letting go of Botan anytime soon. She buried her head further into Botan's stomach in feigned fright. That was when Hiei snapped.

"All of you idiots move! _Now!_" he yelled, wanting this whole mission over with.

The girls closest to the portal shrieked and quickly scurried through. The rest followed quickly through until it was only the boys, Botan, and Kimiko.

"Hey, Botan, shouldn't you send your little friend through with the rest of them?" Yusuke asked innocently.

"No, Botan! Don't leave me!" the runt cried, snuggling into Botan.

The boys shared knowing looks and Hiei growled low in his throat.

"Hurry up, baka onna. Just shove her through if you have to," he said angrily.

"I couldn't do that!" she said with a scolding look his way. She turned to the runt and spoke to her as if she were a child. "Kimiko, dear, they're right. You have to go through now. Don't worry. We'll be through soon."

"Okay, I guess," the runt said uncertainly and finally let go of Botan.

Hiei relaxed a little as things finally started to go his way. The runt went through and Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama followed her. They were all eager to go home to their family and friends.

Botan started to walk toward the portal, but Hiei stopped her.

"Onna," he said as he grabbed her arm.

"Ah," she hissed in pain and quickly pried off his fingers, rubbing the spot tenderly.

He hadn't even been squeezing hard.

"What's wrong with your arm, onna?" he asked, not knowing why he bothered to care.

"It's nothing," she said quickly, moving away from him as if he would bite. "I, um, just bruised it on the countertop at home. You know how clumsy I am."

"Whatever," he said to her goofy grin, letting her lie slide for now. He had more important things to discuss. "Why are you being so nice to that little runt?"

"Who? Kimiko? She's just scared, Hiei. She needs someone to be nice to her right now. Some people just don't have the ability to cope under pressure."

"So even you recognize her weakness. Don't baby her, onna. She already clings to you enough. I will not suffer the presence of another ningen just because you were fool enough to give in to your idiotic kindness."

"What are you talking about, Hiei? She'll be gone soon enough and out of your hair forever. I don't see what the big deal is."

"As long as she doesn't come back. Refuse her if she asks to see you again!" he commanded.

"Of course! I don't want to see any of them again. I want them to go on living normal lives, not knowing about youkai or Reikai or any of it. That's what best for them and that's how it should be. And don't order me around like you're so superior."

She had totally missed his point. However, she had agreed to do as he said, so he let it drop.

"Hn. I am superior, baka onna," he said as he walked through the portal, glad to have things back to normal.

"Are not!" she said as she followed him.

"Are too."

"_Are not!"_

"_Are too!"_

"_Botan!"_

Botan huffed as the wind was knocked out of her by Kimiko's hug.

"Oh my gosh, Botan. I was so worried you weren't coming," said the annoying runt.

"I'm right…here…" she struggled for air. "Would you mind…letting go? I…can't breathe."

Hiei cursed the girl to hell and back for interrupting another fight. His thoughts turned murderous, ningen or no.

The little girl apologized and let go, but stayed close. Her head barely cleared Botan's breasts and she had a good view of them if she looked straight ahead. She was about Hiei's height, actually.

"What took you so long?" the runt asked the onna.

"Yeah, Botan, we were wondering that too," Yusuke said for the remaining three boys.

"Hiei was being weird. Not to mention mean," she said with a glare at said youkai.

"Hn." All the needling she was giving him lately confused him. Normally, he was the one starting the fights. He liked riling her up, but he wasn't sure how he felt about her standing up to him all the time. Maybe it was time he followed through with one of his threats.

"Well, now that you're finally here, Botan, we can get on with the clean up job," Ayame said, making her presence known.

"Right," she said and followed Ayame to Koenma's desk. Kimiko would have followed her, but Kurama told her to stand with the other girls. He was surprised at the obsessive fan that Botan had wound up with. His fans usually left him alone when he was busy.

"May I have your attention, please?" Ayame called. The girls stopped chatting amongst themselves and listened to the current leader of Reikai. "I am offering you a choice. This choice is pivotal to the way you live your life in the future. If you so wish, we will completely erase the memories of your kidnappings and replace them with new ones. You will remember everyone you met, besides your kidnappers and the people standing next to me. Please note that if you refuse this offer that we will place as seal on you so that you may never talk of it again. You will carry this knowledge to your grave. This knowledge is certain to isolate you from your fellow man. Knowing the truth while others around you stay oblivious of this new world you have accidentally discovered will weigh heavily on your soul. Please, do not decline my offer without careful deliberation."

Hiei looked into the runt's mind as Ayame spoke to be sure she made the correct choice. What he found didn't please him.

'_Forget Botan? Never! I'm in love! L-O-V-E, love! Oh, she's so beautiful and smart and I bet she could make me laugh all day long if she wanted to. Oh, Botan. You're so kind and understanding. Yet at the same time, you're strong and independent. You're perfect, Botan!'_

That was disturbing. So the runt was gay. Hiei wondered if she had the right onna though. His onna was loud, obnoxious, infuriating, annoying, sickeningly cheerful, and nowhere near perfect.

'_And I know how to stay by your side, my love!' _Hiei heard her continue. He didn't know how much more of this love talk he could handle before he lost his lunch, but he listened to the runt's scheming anyway. _'All I have to do is start crying and beg you to let me stay. Your kind heart won't be able to resist me.'_

The sad part was that would work. Hiei cursed the baka onna's ever-loving heart. It only made more work for him. He set his Jagan to work and slowly turned the runt's mind against the onna, filling it with images of a hideous witch instead of the glorified ideas of her. The little brat was soon looking at Botan with real fear in her eyes and he was satisfied.

"Now that you know the full gravity of the situation," Ayame continued, "I will ask that all of you who wish to forget proceed through the doors behind you. My personnel will be waiting there for you. I wish you luck in all your endeavors. That is all."

The raven-haired ferry girl glanced at her best friend. Botan gave her a big smile and thumbs up. She sighed and gracefully collapsed into Koenma's big, comfy red office chair.

"I hate giving speeches," she said as she watched all the girls file out of the room.

"I know what you mean," Botan replied. She followed Ayame's gaze as the last girl left the room. "Seems you did a good job, though. All the girls made the choice we wanted them to make. You sure are one good persuader."

Hiei leaned against the wall and listened in on their conversation. He saw Kurama pretend to watch the fight breaking out between Yusuke and Kuwabara and listen in as well.

Ayame smiled up at her best friend. "I only said what I thought you would say. You probably would have said it better. I'm sorry, Botan. It should be you sitting in this chair."

Ayame pierced Botan with a regretful look. Botan just smiled warmly.

"Nonsense! You're just as capable as I am at this job. Besides, someone's got to start training to be my replacement. I have a lot of vacation time coming up and I'm planning to use it sometime soon."

Ayame frowned and looked at her lap, unable to look Botan in the eyes. "Will you go…there?"

"Yes. There are some things I have to take care of," she said, holding her arm where she had told Hiei she had a bruise.

"You'll stay until Koenma gets back, though. Right?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "I need to talk it over with him first. I probably won't leave for a while yet. I've still got to make sure you're up to par before I go."

"Yes," Ayame laughed, "although, I would rather die again than have to do your job."

Botan grinned and chuckled with her. Ayame listened to Botan's laugh, already missing it terribly. She frowned at look back at her lap sadly.

"Botan, you'll…"

Botan stopped laughing at Ayame's sad tone and worriedly watched her friend.

"You'll come back right?" she asked, finally meeting Botan's eyes with her own tearful ones.

Botan didn't say anything. She tried. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. She stared sorrowfully into her friend's eyes.

"I can't promise that," she finally said.

"I-I know," Ayame said and wiped the tears away before they could fall. "I also know you'll try though. Until then, I'll just keep looking at the good in things, just like you told me. So, don't worry about me when you do go, alright?

"What's all this so suddenly?" she asked cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm not going yet. Save the tearful goodbyes for when I leave."

Ayame pouted. "You didn't tell me the last time you left. I was only making sure I said it this time. So you know you have something to come back to."

"Okay. Okay," Botan said. "Let's get these guys home before they kill each other."

She walked over to Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were by now scrambling on the floor. Hiei shared a look with Kurama when her back was to them. There would be a lot to discuss later.

"If you two are done pummeling each other," she scolded, immediately getting Yusuke and Kuwabara's attention as she loomed over them, "what do you say we all go home?"

"Finally!" Yusuke said as he got up, kicking Kuwabara on the way.

"Ow. You're so dead when we get home, Urameshi."

"Yeah, whatever," he shrugged.

"Now, boys. Play nice," she said happily and opened a portal to Kurama's garden.

Yusuke went through immediately. Kuwabara stumbled his way off the floor and followed quickly behind.

"Good bye, Ayame-san. Good luck with your promotion," Kurama said.

"Thank you, Kurama-san, but it's only temporary," Ayame assured.

"Botan, I trust you'll be coming for tea?" Kurama asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she said with a bubbly grin and waved as he disappeared in the gray mist.

"Hn. Baka onna," Hiei muttered as he followed Kurama.

"Botan, the paperwork is on your desk. You can fill it out tomorrow," Ayame told her before she left.

"Thanks, Ayame. I have the portal spell, by the way. I'll research it tonight and see if I can't come up with anything."

"Everything is in order then. Would you like some healing before you go?" she asked in concern. Now that her friends were gone, she was sure Botan wouldn't mind her calling attention to her wounds. She knew Botan hated for other people to worry over her and would never trouble anyone with her own pain.

"No, Ayame. I'm fine," she said with a smile.

"Are you sure? Your arm seemed to be bothering you."

"You can't heal this one, Ayame," she said, rolling up her sleeve to reveal a bruise so dark it looked black. It was crescent shaped and took up most of her forearm. "I used up my reiki about two portals ago. I know I shouldn't have pulled energy from the seals, but the boys needed healing. So, don't give me that look."

"You know better than to pull energy from those," Ayame scolded. "I'm surprised it isn't worse."

"It would have been, but the seals are leaking. That's why I'm going to have to leave soon. Fifteen hundred years is a long life for a seal, I guess. It'll probably hold up another twenty years if I'm careful though. So, anyway, I'm running on the wrong type of fuel for your healing. Don't worry. It'll clear up in a couple of days, along with the ones from that stupid youkai," she reasoned.

"Alright then," Ayame conceded. "Go have some tea and try not strain yourself anymore."

"Will do, Ayame. Make me proud being Koenma," she said and walked through the portal.

----------------------------------------------

Kurama was busy in the kitchen preparing tea. Yusuke and Kuwabara had already left, one to see Keiko and the other to feed Eikichi the cat. They knew Botan would probably talk with Ayame for a while. All these events suited Kurama just fine. They allowed him to set his trap for Botan without interference.

"Hn. Are you sure this will work, kitsune?" Hiei asked as he sat in the window and watched for Botan.

"Yes, Hiei. The truth serum is odorless, tasteless, and has no side effects. She'll never notice."

"You better be right."

"I will be," he said, glancing out the window at the portal that was still open in his yard. "Will you be staying for the interview, or will you hide somewhere. She'll probably be more open if you aren't around."

"Hn. With as much as she talks, I hardly think you need to drug her."

"They were talking quietly between themselves. They obviously wanted to keep us from overhearing. She's not going to start talking about something she didn't want us to know of her own free will. She can keep a secret when she wants to."

"Hn. I doubt it."

"Oh, really? Tell me, Hiei, how much do you know about her past? How far into her mind can you reach before a wall stops you?"

"You've tried to look into her mind before," Hiei accused.

"I have. Just to be sure of her trustworthiness, I assure you. I found nothing to tell me she wasn't, but I could only see as far back as when she and Yusuke first met. Everything else was black, as if something were shielding her mind from view. I couldn't get around it. I assume you couldn't either."

"Hn. Then don't pretend you know any more about her than I do."

"Yes, you probably have seen more of her mind. What all did you see."

"I saw further back than when she met Yusuke. It was blurred and hard to tell when it was, but I saw lots of blood and gore. I don't know if it was youkai or ningen or even spirit blood. I thought I was seeing things, so I gave up."

"Why do you think you were seeing things?"

"She wasn't fazed by it. The onna hates things like that."

"Actually, I think it only bothers her when it means one of us is hurt."

"Hn. She's too happy all the time to not be fazed at the amount of death and blood I saw."

"Maybe. Or maybe we just give her too little credit."

"Hn. I hope you have something to cure that addled brain of yours."

The teapot whistled and Kurama quickly added the tealeaves.

"What's taking her so long?" Hiei complained.

"I don't know. I also don't know why you're so interested in her."

He smirked. "They say knowledge is power. I find I'm needing more and more where she is involved."

"So you're just here to find something to hang over her head?"

"Why else would I be here?"

"It couldn't be that you actually cared about her," he said slyly.

"If I cared about her, I wouldn't let you drug her."

"Not necessarily."

"Shut up and pour the tea, kitsune. She's here."

Kurama quickly poured the two cups. He pulled out a vial and added some white powder to Botan's drink. It disappeared instantly and he smirked at the good work.

She knocked on the door and he set the tea on the kitchen table, one in front of Botan's usual spot. He quickly answered the door and let her in.

"Hello, Kurama," Botan greeted happily. "I didn't know Hiei was joining us. Have Yusuke and Kuwabara left already?"

"Yes, they left as soon as we arrived."

She nodded and sat in front of her teacup. She leaned over and stared at Hiei.

"Don't you want some tea, Hiei?"

"Hn."

"Okay, suit yourself," she said, taking a leisurely sip of her own cup as Kurama sat across from her, watching intently.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Kurama? You never invite me over just to share a nice cup of tea like this."

"I invite you over all the time," Kurama said. "You know my mother loves having you over."

"She's just glad to see you have friends," she dismissed. "Don't you have any friends from school who come over?"

"You know I don't," he said. "I don't particularly want any either."

"Oh, they can't be that bad," she said and moaned as she took another drink of the tea she loved so much. "You always make the best tea, Kurama."

"Thank you," Kurama said. He was content with the small talk while the drug took effect. He could already start to see her eyes glazing over.

"Botan, why are you always so optimistic," he asked, testing to see how loose her tongue was.

"I promised I would," she said truthfully, immediately slapping a hand over mouth. She looked surprised by the words that had fallen from her mouth. She looked at the tea suspiciously, but then shook her head as if denying the possibility that the tea was at fault.

Her answer intrigued Kurama.

"You promised to be optimistic?"

"Yes. To always look for the good in things. I promised to always stay my bubbly self," she looked confused as the words tumbled through her lips. She rubbed her forehead and tried to shake off the compulsion to answer so truthfully. Kurama hid a smirk.

"Whom did you promise?" he asked, stalling until the drug reaches its peak influence.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hiei get up and pour himself a cup of tea. The hi youkai than came and sat beside Kurama.

"It was my mother," she answered and quickly turned her attention to Hiei. "You decided to join us? That makes me so happy!"

She blushed at her outburst and slapped a hand over her mouth again. She quickly laughed it off, though.

"You didn't put anything in my tea did you, Kurama?" she joked.

"No," he laughed with her.

"Hn. Baka onna, why would your mother make you promise such a thing?" Hiei asked grumpily.

"She didn't want me to be sad. She wanted me to take after her and become a top ferry girl of Reikai. It's hard to deal with all that death and grief if you can't find happiness in the small things."

"You mean your mother was a ferry girl?" Kurama asked in confusion. "How is that possible? I thought you were a human before you died and were selected to be a ferry girl."

"Who told you that?" she asked with a frown. "I never told you that. Most ferry girls nowadays were humans once, but Enma created the first ferry girls as pure spirit beings. They were born in Reikai. Their purpose was to help him in his dealings with the dead and they have since the beginning. Most are retired and living comfortably in Reikai, but a few still moonlight every now and then. My mother was the original top ferry girl."

She smiled proudly at them. Kurama could see that the drug was in full swing. Her gaze was feverish and her inhibitions were gone. She wasn't even registering what he mouth was blurting out. He could ask her anything he wanted now. He should get on with why she was leaving, but their current topic of conversation intrigued him.

"Then how were you born," he asked, trying to it puzzle out.

"Well, Kaa-san was working on a diplomatic mission when she met Tou-san. She said it was love at first sight," she smiled happily. "Enma was against their relationship, but he couldn't really deny Tou-san and Kaa-san stopped caring about Enma's protest after a while. This was before Koenma started to run Reikai mind you."

"Who was your father?" Kurama asked, astounded that Enma couldn't deny someone.

"I can't tell you," she said with a small smile. "It's a secret."

Kurama was taken aback. Her eyes were completely glazed, but she wasn't telling him what he wanted to know. She must be better at guarding her secrets than he thought.

"Does that mean you're a half-breed?" Hiei asked, staring at her intently.

"You could say that. It's not easy is it, Hiei? Being two things at once and at the same time neither one at all," she said with a smile and sad eyes.

"Hn." Hiei took a sip of his tea. Kurama could see the slight blush he was trying to hide behind his cup.

It seemed Hiei and Botan had something in common.

"So, you see," she went on, "I was never human."

All this time, they had all thought she was human. She got along so well in Ningenkai. But now that he thought back, there were a lot a little things that gave it away. The way she looked at a human crowd. They way she shook her head at some of the customs or current trends in fashion. Kurama had thought that she was just old, but now he saw that she wasn't originally part of their culture. It was mind-blowing. What was her other culture then? Was she part youkai? No, she couldn't be. Not sweet Botan. He had to make sure.

"Are you part youkai, Botan?"

"No, silly," she laughed.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a ferry woman."

"**I think you should have given her more of that powder, kitsune. She's telling the truth, but she's not the truth we're looking for."**

"**I know. I didn't expect her to be so tight-lipped."**

She had drained her cup, too. He got up and refilled it. He didn't put in any more of the powder though. An overdose could send her into a temporary coma and he had added more than he would have thought someone of her build could handle. He returned to the questioning quickly after handing her the newly filled cup.

"So, Botan when will you leave for vacation?" Kurama asked, deciding to drop the line of questions that were getting him nowhere and focus on the reason he had drugged her. "And why do you say you might not come back?"

"I won't be leaving for a while, probably a decade or so. I might not come back because of…family complications."

Her eyes brow was knitted and she was frowning slightly. Somewhere in the haze of her mind, alarm bells must have been going off. This was clearly a sensitive subject. Knowing this made Kurama want to know every gory detail even more. She was a puzzle he had to solve. It didn't help his curiosity any that she was giving him very little to work with.

"So you're going to see your family?"

"You could say that," she smiled, drinking more of her tea.

"Will you tell me about them?"

"No."

It was so frustrating! He wanted to pull out his hair. Even with one of the most effective truth serums out there, he could find any more information on this mysterious woman.

"What complications would keep you from coming back?"

"I can't tell you that. Could we talk about something else? My head's hurting."

If she kept fighting, she would give herself a migraine or worse. This drug would make even the most hardened criminals spill their guts about crimes they were determined to take to their graves. It seemed impossible that harmless, bubbly Botan could stand against it. Yet she was fighting against it with a determination he had never imagined. The fact that she was winning was even more astonishing. He had underestimated her. He was ashamed he had thought so little of his friend. He really did know nothing about her. And now she was hurting because of it.

"**That's all I can get out of her, Hiei. If we push her any farther, she'll be hurt. The drug will wear off sooner or later, but we have to keep asking questions until she comes down or else she'll know something is wrong. Do you have any ideas?"**

"**Damn stubborn onna. I don't care what you ask her. If you're so desperate just ask her how old she is or something."**

That's right. They didn't even know how old she was. It couldn't be more than a few hundred years though could it?

"So, Botan exactly how old are?" Kurama asked.

"It's rude to ask a lady that, but if you must know…let's see, it's the year of the dragon. That makes it…one thousand, nine hundred thirty-three."

Oh. That was quite a bit more than a few hundred years. Wow.

"And you've been working for Koenma for how long?" he asked with astonishment.

"Well, I started working for him when I was four hundred twenty-one, so for a thousand and five hundred twelve years."

"Heh. Really, now?" he asked with an edgy grin.

"Yes. Although, I have taken a few centuries worth of vacation time. Is that so surprising?" she asked with a small frown.

"No. Yes. Not really. I should have seen it coming after everything else you've told me," he said, not really sure of his own thoughts. He could only take so many revelations in one night.

"So, what else did you want to talk about?" she asked with a small smile.

"When is your birthday?"

"Ano…I usually celebrate it on the winter solstice."

"Why? Don't you know the exact date?"

"Ano…not really. I never bothered to do the calculations. It's just always been on the winter solstice."

That was fair. She was almost two thousand years old.

"Where do you live?"

"I live in a nice apartment at the edge of town. It's right by the park and sort of out of the way. There's only one other apartment near mine. I have the whole upper floor and the nice obaa-chan who lives downstairs keeps the whole bottom floor. She acts like the landlady, but she doesn't know that I own the whole thing. It's quite funny really. You should come over sometime! It's tan with green trim. Obaa-chan's red sports car sits out front all the time. You can't miss it."

He smiled. She was very chatty now that he wasn't asking the hard questions.

"How did you earn enough money to buy a small apartment complex, Botan?"

"Well, Koenma gives me a salary to live off of and I do a little work as a fortuneteller sometimes. That money goes into a savings account and I only take out what I need. I've been saving for quite a while, so my interest is really big. I've got lots of money. I've actually got so much I have to donate some of it or I start feeling guilty."

The glazed look in her eyes was beginning to fade. She would be back to normal soon. He was really hoping she wouldn't remember this little interview. She wasn't supposed to, but with all the surprises she had given him concerning the drug he wasn't so sure anymore.

"So what did you get everyone for Christmas?" he asked, intentionally pulling a topic out of his ass to make sure she wouldn't remember they were talking about her when the drug wears off.

"Oh, I got great gifts for everyone," she said excitedly. "Yusuke is getting a Mortal Combat videogame. You know, like one of those big kinds they have at the arcades. I got Keiko this beautiful dress I saw her staring at one time when we went shopping. She never buys things like that for herself even though she really wants it. She saves her money and spends it on others. She has such a big heart.

"I had one of my connections make a magic snow globe for Yukina. It shows some of the forest close to Koorime Island. It's has a spell in it that will make it snow within a five hundred meter radius every time she shakes it up. I bought Kuwabara a whole set of spirit headbands like the one he wore when we rescued Yukina. They have all these silly sayings on them and I'm sure he'll get a kick out of them. I got Shizuru a puppy. Did you know she hates cats?"

"Um, no. I didn't," Kurama said, trying to process all that she had said.

"She only puts up with them for Kuwabara's sake. She's really a caring sister. That only leaves yours and Hiei's presents. Naturally I can't give those away. Now what else were we talking about before that? For some reason I can't remember. And why does my head hurt?" she asked with a frown and held her head as if in pain. "And why is my tea cup empty. I don't remember drinking any."

Her eyes were as clear as could be. She couldn't remember anything, thank goodness.

"Oh, you need a refill? Let me get that for you," he said happily and got up to get her another cup.

"When did you get here, Hiei?" she asked in confusion when she saw him sitting at the table as well.

"Just now, baka onna," Hiei replied. "Your skills of perception are sharper than ever I see."

She stuck her tongue out at him. Then she saw his cup was only half full.

"How long have you been here, Hiei?" she asked with a frown.

"Long enough."

She looked at him suspiciously. Kurama was a little worried at her suspicions, but then shook it off. There was no way she would ever figure out what really happened.

He set her cup in front of her. She was also looking at him suspiciously. When he started to move away, she stopped him a hand on his arm. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hiei glare at their contact as he gaze Botan an innocent look.

She didn't say anything, just reach over to his pocket and pulled out the vial, which had been poking out. Kurama started to panic. She had found the drug.

"What's this?" she asked as she held it up to the light.

"That?" he asked nonchalantly. "That's just a sleeping powder. I've been having trouble sleeping recently. May I have it back?"

He reached out his hand to take it. Botan looked at his slightly sweaty palm, at Hiei's half full cup, and then back to the vial.

"Sleeping powder?" she asked lightly, not giving it back. "Which one are you using, Kurama? Some of those are really dangerous. Chamomile works better."

She didn't wait for his answer and quickly uncorked the small vial, wafting it under her nose. Kurama waited with baited breath when he saw her expression darken. She put the cork back into the vial and didn't say anything for a while. Then she turned to him and asked the question he didn't want to answer.

"Why do you have Barkers' root, Kurama?"

"I use it on enemies sometimes," he lied quickly. The hand on his arm tightened.

"Why did you try to tell me it was sleeping powder?"

"I…"

Put he couldn't think of anything that would make sense.

"Why can't I remember when Hiei got here? He's obviously been here for some time. Did you…"

Her hand fisted in the fabric of his sleeve. He could see that she didn't want to believe that he would drug her.

"Did you use this on me?" she finally asked.

"I…yes."

He would get nowhere by lying now. He looked into her hurt eyes and felt like dirt.

"Why would you do that?"

"He wanted to know why you were leaving your job, onna. And why you wouldn't be coming back," Hiei replied, turning her attention away from Kurama.

"Y-you heard that?" she asked with fear in her mauve eyes. "W-what did I say?"

She was still looking at Hiei, but he wasn't answering her. She turned and glared angrily at Kurama.

"What did I say, Kurama?!"

"Y-you only said that you were going to visit family," he said to the furious girl. "You were fighting the drug. You didn't say much more than that."

She looked relieved. Her hand let go of him and she stood up.

"If you wanted to know, you should have just asked!" she yelled at the two of them. "Do you have any idea what you could have…"

She closed her eyes and massaged her forehead.

"I don't think I can trust you again," she said sadly.

She was about to cry. He could see the tear pooling at the corner of her eyes.

"Botan, I'm…"

"I don't want to hear it, Kurama! Don't talk to me right now! In fact, don't ever talk to me again, either of you! Good bye!" she screamed and stormed out.

"Onna!" Hiei called, running after her.

Kurama quickly followed. "Botan! I'm sorry! Where are you going?!"

She was already on her oar and flying away.

"Home!" she threw over her shoulder. "And don't plan on seeing me anytime soon!"

Kurama watched helplessly as one of his closest friends flew away. He didn't think she would ever find out. He didn't think on the off chance she ever did find out that she would take it this badly. Did she really mean that she never wanted to talk to them again? He looked over to Hiei to see how he was taking it.

Kurama watched as Hiei stared after her with fear in his eyes.

"She won't let me into her mind, kitsune. She meant it. She never wants to see us again."

Kurama's heart was hurting. He didn't mean for this to happen. Botan was annoying sometimes and her cheerful mood could grate on his nerves, but she was his friend. She could always find a way to cheer him up. In the years he had known her, she had become a welcome constant in his life. The thought of never seeing her again sent him to the ground.

His legs gave out and he sat in the cold dirt, racking his brain for a solution to this problem.

"Why did I use that damn truth serum?" he asked himself. "We should have just asked her."

"Damn it, kitsune!" Hiei cursed, grabbing Kurama's collar and pulling him to his feet. "Pull yourself together and fix this!"

Kurama snapped out of it and thought of a way to get her back.

"I will, Hiei," he said with determination. "But it might require a little help."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

If there are any grammatical errors or mispelling, please tell me about it. This is a chapter you've probably never seen before. It's written more to my current style as compared with the first three chapters which were rewritten in a combination of the old style and my current style. If you prefer the old style, I think you might want to stop reading. No, this fic will not be so serious from now on. This one is supposed to be a healthy balance of comedy and drama. Expect more humor in the future, but not right now.

Sani


	5. The Job of Making Up

**Dealing**

**Chapter 5:** The Job of Making Up

Botan landed on the balcony of her apartment with a sigh. She was exhausted. The youkai attack, almost dying, being rescued, rescuing the girls, the talk with Ayame, Kurama drugging her. It was all a little more than she could take.

The last part hurt the worst. They were supposed to be her friends. If they had asked her what they wanted to know, she would have been happy to tell them all she could. She was a blabbermouth after all. Sure, she couldn't tell them everything about it. It was sensitive information. But she would have told them everything that wouldn't get them or her into trouble. She was feeling extremely betrayed. All her angry tears had become scattered in the clouds, but just thinking about it made her want to start crying again.

If she were truthful with herself, she would say that she did want to see them again. She wanted to hear them apologize and ask for forgiveness. The problem with that was that if they apologized, she couldn't help but forgive them. It was the hurt that made her say those awful things. It was the anger that made her not listen to them. Right now, she wanted to be mad at them.

She sighed. What was she going to do? She really didn't want to see them right now, but she didn't want to never see them again. What if they listened to her and stayed away? Kurama might be willing to apologize, but he was the type to respect her wishes. Hiei probably didn't even care and she new he wouldn't apologize. She might have ruined the friendship she had with the two.

She really had messed things up. With a last glance at the starry night sky, she entered her apartment.

Two bedrooms, two baths, a large kitchen, dining room, and living room, a big storage closet, and no one to share it with. Despite the lack of occupants, most of the time her apartment still had a homey, lived in feel to it. It was easy to accomplish when every room was outfitted for comfort and utility. She could be called away at a moment's notice and didn't confine herself to sleeping in only her designated room. Some nights, or days depending on which shift she was working, she would fall asleep on the couch, or the bed in the second bedroom, or the bed in her room, or the huge pile of pillows in the second bedroom, or the kitchen table. Once, she had even fallen asleep on the floor. After that, she had redone the carpet in the plushest type she could find.

She walked into her living room and slid onto the couch. She let out a soft hiss as pain flared up in her arm. She rolled up her sleeve to see the blackish purple bruise the seals had left. Anytime she used the power inherited from her father, the seals placed over fifteen hundred years ago would do this to her. It had hurt her, but she couldn't help but admire the perfection of the spell used in the seals. It was a work of art really. She had only used barely a trickle of those powers to get her through the day and the seal had given her a horribly bad bruise that covered nearly all of her forearm. It was a testament to the seal's magnificence. She knew that if she ever used that power to even half its extent, she would certainly die as the seals wreaked havoc on her body. But that had been her choice.

It would fade within a week. It was nothing to worry too much over. Just like the cut on her cheek and the bruises on her neck. All the injuries she had acquired today had been superficial. Well, except for the betrayal.

No, she wouldn't think about them again. Not for a while. For now, she would focus on other things, like finding who had made the portal spell for the Akuma no Kage.

She materialized the medallion, which she had stored in the same place she kept all the other things she liked to grab out of thin air.

"Let's see. It's copper and still has its sheen to it," she said to herself, trying to fill the silence in her too-quiet apartment. "That means it's not old enough to have lost its luster. Definitely not old enough to have oxidized to that weird green color."

She weighed it in her hands. "It's actually a very poor quality of copper. Whoever made this must have been strapped for materials. The actual spell and incantation are fair. The ink stained into the engraving is horribly cheap. The only way to get cheaper ink would be to steal some. It's ink made in Makai though. It's got that dull, slightly gray hue to it. It had to be a youkai who made this, one who wasn't very well known or powerful.

She turned it over on the smooth, unblemished back just to be sure she didn't miss anything.

"Wait. There!"

Right on the very edge of the circular piece of metal was a written symbol barely distinguished from a smudge of dirt.

"A forger's mark! One that I know. Tano, you baka. If you were going to sell the thing to a bunch of criminals, the least you could have done was erase your name."

She knew who the medallion's maker was now and she would give him the beating he deserved.

"But it can wait till tomorrow," she said tiredly, getting hit by a sudden wave of exhaustion.

First, she would get some sleep. She hefted herself off the couch and slowly walked to her room. She looked up at the bamboo lattice installed parallel to the floor, above the door to the second bedroom, and slightly longer than a fourth of the room's length, where she usually slept. She knew a veritable nest of large pillows, warm, fuzzy blankets, and a comfortable cushion floor lay up there waiting for her. She didn't know if she had the strength to climb the ladder to her suspended nest. She settled for the nicely made bed on the floor that she kept for appearances and situations like these. She was sound asleep before her head even reached the pillows.

-----------------------------------------------

"So, what is the plan, kitsune?" Hiei asked as he sipped the rest of his tea.

The two of them had come in after Botan had left and now sat plotting at the kitchen table.

"We need Ayame's help. That should be easy enough to get. I have a feeling she likes us."

Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Because we're good for Botan," he specified.

Hiei nodded.

"The plan is to get her alone. We then apologize."

"That's it?" Hiei asked incredulously.

"What else are we supposed to do?" Kurama asked forlornly.

"Isn't it a ningen tradition to offer flowers when apologizing?" Hiei asked with a faint blush, embarrassed to show he knew something about ningen culture.

"That's only among lovers," he dismissed. "But a gift might not hurt. I don't want her to think we're trying to bribe our way into her forgiveness, though. Knowing Botan, she would just get mad."

"Then what can we give her?"

"I don't know. Something small. Even a small act of kindness would do. Something to show her we're truly sorry."

They sat a few minutes in silence trying to think of something that fit Kurama's description.

"We could promise that you'll never threaten her again," Kurama offered.

"Don't push it, kitsune."

"Well then, let's think. What does she like?"

"Tea," they said together.

"Good tea, nothing like the stuff you can buy at Malmart," Kurama said.

"Tea with good flavor. Expensive, rare stuff," Hiei nodded.

"But won't tea just remind her of the whole incident?"

Both of the men's shoulders sagged. They thought they had something with the tea.

"What else does she like?" Hiei asked.

"I can't think of anything right now. Maybe Yusuke would know."

"Then call him."

Kurama pulled out his communication mirror and dialed Yusuke's number. The tantei must have been busy, because it rang for quite a while before Yusuke's face popped up on the screen.

"What?!" Yusuke yelled into the mirror.

"Hello, Yusuke," Kurama greeted. Hiei peered over his shoulder.

"Oh, it's you guys. I'm kinda busy right now. Can it wait?"

"Yusuke? Who is it?" they heard Keiko ask in the background.

"It's just Hiei and Kurama," he replied.

"Oh. Hi, Kurama. Hiei," she said as she leaned over Yusuke's shoulder.

"Hello, Keiko," Kurama said.

"Hn."

"What's up you guys?" she asked.

This was absolutely perfect. Keiko would know what to get Botan. The two spent hours shopping and talking together.

"Well, we sort of made Botan mad. We were thinking of getting her something as an apology, but we have no idea what she would like."

He saw Keiko frown.

"That's low, Kurama. You can't just buy your way out of trouble. You're not even considering Botan's feelings," she scolded.

"No, it's not like that. I fully plan to apologize, but I was hoping she might be more willing to forgive me if I got her something."

"How is that any different?! Face it. If you're down to buying her good graces, you're just looking for the easy way out without putting any effort into thinking about why she's so angry in the first place."

He saw Yusuke smirk as his girlfriend chewed the both of them out, glad someone else was getting nagged for a change.

"No, I know why she's angry. It will never happen again, I assure you."

"Will it never happen again because you feel bad about it or will it never happen again because she got mad when she found out?"

Kurama fidgeted. "Does it make a difference?"

"Of course it makes a difference!" she yelled, grabbing the mirror from Yusuke and filling it with her screaming face. "What kind of idiot are you. If you don't feel bad about what you did, or if you feel bad about it just because she found out, your apology is meaningless!"

"Okay, then," Kurama said calmly. "It's a little of both."

"So you're saying you wouldn't feel bad about it if she hadn't found out?"

"No," he said, sweating. He turned to Hiei for help, but the youkai was shaking his head. He would be staying out of this conversation as much as possible. Kurama sighed and tried again.

"I would have felt bad about it, but at the time I thought it was the best solution. I see now that it was a mistake and to do what I did so carelessly was wrong. However, I feel twice as bad about it now that she's found out and is angry about it."

"Oh, okay. I suppose I'll help you," she said with a crease to her eyebrows. "Now, how badly did you screw up?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, are we talking a 'I'm angry and it'll take me some time to get over it' type of situation or a 'I hope you rot in hell, I never want to see your face again' type of situation."

"Um… 'I never want to talk to you again, save your excuses and just leave me alone' situation," he said in her terms.

He watched as Keiko took his answer into account. She stared off to the side and seemed to be thinking. He leaned in closer, waiting for her answer. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hiei lean in too.

"There is hope. If she actually told you to save your excuses, she'll probably be willing to forgive you. Combined with the 'leave me alone' bit she wants to be angry with you for a while, but will cool down eventually. Although, I can't believe Botan would say she never wanted to talk to you again. Just what did you do?"

"I drugged her tea with truth serum," he said guiltily.

"I'm disappointed in you, Kurama. And you too, Hiei. She always said you were the honorable one. She trusted the both of you. I can't believe you two would do that to her. No wonder she never wants to talk to you again," Keiko said scathingly.

Kurama hung his head in shame. "Will you help us?"

He practically pleaded. He knew that in order to gain her help, he had to play on her sympathy. Looking pathetic and sorry was the only way to achieve this. After all, she had more loyalty to Botan than to either of them.

"If that's the situation, then it's a trust issue. She'll forgive you, but it'll take a while to build back that trust. I can see why you thought a make up gift was necessary. I think you're right about that part. My advice is to give her an honest, extremely sincere apology and then hand over the gift. The gift before the apology always means you're trying to buy back her friendship. Never expect that to work with Botan. She's got too much integrity for that. But the apology before the gift shows that you mean it and you got her something because you felt bad. The apology would probably have Botan melting in her shoes and the gift will bring it all home."

"That's wonderful, Keiko," Kurama humored her, finding the information useful, but wanting to know what he had originally made the call for. "But what do I get her?"

Keiko gave the two youkai a sidelong, measuring glance. She sized them up for a moment before nodding her head in some type of approval and then looked directly at them.

"She likes precious stones. She's got a huge collection of diamonds and sapphires and emeralds and such. Get the rare, unusual stones it you can. Don't get her the cheap stuff though. She can tell the difference."

Keiko closed the mirror and the screen on Kurama's side returned to its shiny reflective surface. Kurama let out a sigh.

"Where are we going to get the money for something like that?"

"Hn. We could always steal it," Hiei commented. "The alarm systems and security in Ningenkai are pathetic. They won't even know what was missing."

"I suppose that is our only choice. Do you know of any places that sell rare or unusual stones?"

"Hn. You live here, not me."

"Then tomorrow, we'll go hunting."

"Just what I wanted to do all day," Hiei said with a bored look. "Case a pathetic ningen jeweler."

"Jewelers," Kurama corrected. "I want to do this right."

"Isn't jewelry also given between lovers?" Hiei asked, turning his head away to hide a slight blush.

"In some cases. We just won't get her any engagement rings. Other types of jewelry are acceptable between friends."

"I see. Will we both get her something or just one thing from both of us."

"I think we should both get her something. We both have different things to apologize for. I drugged her and you watched it happen."

"Hn. That only means your gift has to be twice as good as mine," he smirked. "That will be hard to pull off."

"I don't know, Hiei," Kurama smirked back. "I am one of the most renowned thieves of the three worlds."

"Hn. Full of yourself, aren't you?"

"One has to be when dealing with you," Kurama said with a smile.

"Hn. Where do we start looking?"

"There's a custom jewelers' store not far from here. We'll start there."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow," Kurama agreed.

--------------------------------------------------

Botan woke up with the sun. She was still in her kimono from yesterday and on top of the covers, having immediately fallen asleep last night. She was wondering sleepily why she was sleeping down there on the bed as she looked around her room. Her bleary eyes tried to focus on the bamboo lattice covered with cushions where she usually slept. It seems she didn't quite make it up to her real bed last night.

She must have been exhausted last night. Even now all she wanted to do was crawl up to her little nest of pillows and blankets that no doubt rested on top of the lattice. Sleep would be wonderful right now, but sadly it was time for work.

She quickly showered, changed kimono, and examined her cut cheek and bruised neck. Her spirit energy was back, but she saw no need to heal them. It was better to conserve her energy for something important. She rolled up her sleeve to inspect the bruise there. It was a less violent purple color and healing nicely. Everything was fine on its own. She just wouldn't use her arm very much today.

She nodded, rolled her sleeve back down and walked out to the balcony that faced the park. No one could see her here, so she quickly changed to spirit form and materialized her oar. With a skip and a jump, she was flying off into the air on her way to work.

It didn't take her long to reach Koenma's office. A quick glance at nearby clock told her it was precisely six in the morning, the start of her shift this month. She knocked on the door to Koenma's office out of habit and didn't wait for a reply before walking in.

Ayame was still in charge, she saw, and she probably would be for a while. That suited Botan just fine. Ayame had come a long way from when she had first joined the ferry girls about five hundred years ago. From a bumbling spirit who knew virtually nothing about Reikai, Ayame had become one of the most knowledge and efficient agents. Botan had no worries when it came to her running Reikai.

"Ohayou, Ayame!" Botan greeted with her usual cheer.

Ayame looked up from a file to the blue-haired woman standing before her and then to a clock on the wall. Exactly six in the morning. Even after the beating she had taken yesterday, she was on time for work and as chipper as ever. She was a little jealous of Botan's ability to jump right back into the thick of things.

"Ohayou, Botan. I see you are as bright as ever."

Botan chuckled good naturedly before getting down to business. "So what's on my list of things to do today?"

Ayame let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to ferry the Akuma no Kage youkai's souls," she said with a frown. "Just the leaders. I had sent a whole squad after the souls and a handful of the new ferry girls to take care of it. They need experience dealing with youkai souls. It was a disaster this time though. They all came back crying and afraid for their lives."

"Well, the newbies are kind of wimpy this year," Botan said with a comforting smile.

"That's no excuse. Youkai souls have none of the powers they did before they died. There is no reason to leave them their other than personal weakness. You could ferry all seven of them if you wanted to," Ayame said callously.

"You can't compare them to me, Ayame. That's just plain unfair," Botan said with a friendly frown.

"I know," Ayame said. "It's just frustrating that you have to do it. I wanted to give you light work today."

Botan laughed at that and Ayame pouted at her before finally chuckling along with the contagious sound.

"Now both of us know that my work day will never be light," Botan said, wiping a tear from her eye after the good laugh.

"Yes. I know."

"Well, while I'm in Makai, I might as well check up on the maker of this little toy," she said as she raised the medallion with the portal spell up for Ayame to see.

"So I take it you figured it all out then?"

"Yep. Sure did," she replied with a wide grin.

"Well, after that I only need you to fill out some paperwork over the mission yesterday. I assume you'll be doing everyone's paperwork again."

"Of course. You know as well as I do that those boys would never fill out a form to save their lives. Even if they did, the report would be useless. Well, except for Kurama's. I don't think his would have embellishments, sloppy handwriting, or scorch marks."

"You really do spoil them. Sensui had to fill out all the paperwork himself. If you're going to do all five reports, that should keep you busy for the rest of the day."

"Let's hope so. Well if that's all, I'll be off then."

Botan turned to leave and Ayame's attention went back to the files before her. She was distracted again when Botan turned back as she thought of something.

"Ayame, if Kurama shows up, could you…"

"Tell him you aren't here?" she finished for her friend.

"So I take it you were watching," she said in a quiet, sad voice.

Ayame gave her a sympathetic look. "No one ever invites you over just to enjoy a nice cup of tea, my friend."

"Yeah, I know," Botan sighed.

So Ayame had suspected ulterior motives. Botan was a little happy to find that her friend was concerned enough about her to spy on her. Ayame always was a little too protective of her. But that just made her a better friend in Botan's mind.

"But you do know they were just being males, right? They often tend to do stupid things without thinking of the consequences. Hiei and Kurama never meant to hurt you. Perhaps you should make amends."

"Not just yet. I'd rather stay mad at them for the moment. It's what they deserve."

"True. But Botan, those secrets you carry…"

Botan immediately tensed up.

"Can't you just…I mean, wouldn't it be better if…"

Ayame sighed and chose to look at the floor instead of Botan's painfully stiff form and eyes filled with dread.

"Why can't you tell them?"

Botan stood there for a moment just staring, eyes pleading for understanding and a way to avoid the topic at hand. Ayame continued to look into those pink eyes with worry and concern. She would not let it go without an honest answer. Botan sighed and her shoulders slumped in weariness. Her body was that of an eighteen-year-old human, but in that moment, Botan looked all of her almost two thousand years.

"I've never told anyone, Ayame. The only reason you know about is necessity and even then, Koenma only told you what you needed to know. It's…it's not something I want to remember. I sometimes wish…"

Botan shook her head. "Just leave it be, Ayame."

"You can't run from your past, Botan," Ayame pleaded. "It's part of who you are."

"And I sealed off that part of me for a reason, Ayame," Botan said with an edge to her voice. "I'm not trying to run from my past. It's the opposite in fact. But there's no reason that they have to know."

"You'll have to tell someone eventually, Botan! You can't just keep it all to yourself all the time! I know how it eats at you. Why won't you let anyone in?!"

"One thousand, five hundred and thirteen."

"What?" Ayame's pretty eyes widened with concern and confusion at Botan's quiet admission.

"There are one thousand, five hundred and eleven names on the cenotaph. Then there are my parents. That makes one thousand, five hundred and thirteen."

"So then this New Year…" Ayame trailed off, too horrified to finish the thought. So for the one thousand, five hundred thirteen years she will have worked in Reikai come this New Year's Day, she had…

"I won't tell anyone until then. I don't deserve to tell anyone until then. Even after that, there's a lot I have to make up for. Please understand, Ayame. It's not that I don't want to tell anyone. It's that I can't."

"That wasn't your fault, Botan!"

Ayame slammed her fists on her desk in frustration and powerlessness. It was just too tragic. It wasn't fair! Botan had spent all this time, all those years, trying to repent for something that wasn't even her doing.

"Damn it, you had nothing to do with what that maniac did!" she cried.

"You're wrong, Ayame," Botan said with a smile. That damn, painted on, bright smile. "It never would have happened if I had never been born. Now if we've done enough soul searching, I think I'll get back to work now. Please, Ayame. Just leave it be."

And with that stupid smile still on her face, Botan left. Ayame cursed and wiped away a few tears that had managed to swell up in her eyes for her friend's plight. It was as if she didn't even want to be forgiven. And she was so eaten up with guilt that she couldn't see that it hadn't been her fault in the first place.

Ayame stared at the file on her desk and tried to get over their argument, but it was impossible to forget and it gnawed at her insides. There had to be some way to help her friend. She had to do _something._

It was then that Ayame swore she would do everything in her power to get Botan to confess to someone. It couldn't be herself. She had tried the good gods only knew how many times. She quickly decided it would be Yusuke's group if it would ever be anyone. She was closer to them than she had been to anyone before them, including herself and Koenma, who had known her the longest. Besides, anyone who cared enough about her to drug into revealing more about herself was clearly a better choice than anyone else Botan had shared bonds with. All the others were dead, reincarnated somewhere, or dangerous youkai. She quickly vowed to bring Yusuke's group and Botan as close to each other as possible. She wouldn't let her friend go on alone like she had been.

--------------------------

Botan came out of a portal in the sky above a small Makai city. Her conversation with Ayame had upset her a little, but she quickly shook it off. Ayame was one of the smartest people she knew. She would come to understand that his was something she had to do. Until then, Botan would just be herself like she had always been and continue on with a smile and bright outlook. Looking down at the city really helped her do that.

From the cloud cover, she could see the whole thing. The middle of the city had the most expensive and cleanest places, looking similar to an open-air market in Ningenkai with a few housing establishment peppered in here and there. As you traveled further out from the center, the buildings became more and more rundown until you reach the slums on the outermost edge. As she floated down to a certain slum to the north of town, she saw many different people of all shapes, sizes, species, and characters. She always enjoyed watching all sorts of people and the people in Makai were especially interesting. All too soon she reached her destination.

She landed on the muddy dirt road in front of a ramshackle and dilapidated little shack. The alley was deserted, but Botan wasn't too worried about meeting any youkai. Her coloring was odd enough that if she kept her reiki low, no one would suspect she was from Reikai.

She didn't knock of the sheaf of bark that served as a front door and walked right into the youkai's residence without even a hint of trepidation. The first of the two-room shack hadn't changed since the last time she had been here. It was still filled with metal scraps, cheap jewels and useless trinkets. They were building materials for the spells Tano made.

Tano had been living in this same hovel for now on thirty years or so. Even though many of the types of spells he made and sold were highly sought after among the general populous of youkai, he could remain relatively anonymous in this squalor. He also had the ability to teleport elsewhere if a dangerous youkai ever came calling, so there was never really any reason to move. Until now that is.

Botan quickly tip toed her way to the back room, where Tano was sure to be merrily working hard on his next spell. As soon as she entered the room, she shouted a quick spell to ensure Tano didn't use any of his probably numerous transportation spells to escape. The week little youkai screamed at his workbench from the sudden sound of her voice.

"Ohayou, Tano-san," Botan greeted cheerfully.

"Ah! B-botan-sama," Tano greeted neurotically. His eyes darted shiftily all around the room as if he were watching a fly. Only occasionally would his gaze land on Botan.

"It's only you. I thought it was a youkai," he said as he gave her a nervous grin that looked more like a fearful snarl.

Tano was small for a demon. He was only two centimeters taller than her with a meek and subservient personality, which always made him appear smaller. He had dull yellow eyes that creased more in fear or apology than laughter. His gray hair was constantly mussed and in need of a good wash. While he appeared young, he was far too skinny to be called healthy. To put in simply, the poor thing was a mess.

"W-what can I do for you, Botan-sama? Anything you need made? O-or maybe some m-materials?" he asked timidly.

"Oh, no! Nothing like that. I just have some work to do here in Makai and I thought I would stop by and check up on you. What are you working on?" she asked with curiosity and a friendly smile.

"Oh, n-nothing. Just another portal medallion. W-work you say?" he asked, trying to glean some information off of her as to her real reason for paying him a visit.

"Yes. I have to ferry the souls of the Akuma no Kage gang's leaders," she answered nonchalantly as she picked up the medallion he was working on and examined it with an expert's eyes.

"Th-th-the A-Akuma no K-Kage gang?" he squeaked.

She smiled sweetly at him as she continued to fiddle with the medallion he had been working on.

"Yes, the Reikai Tantei busted up a human slave trade they had going. It wasn't too pretty and now the entire gang is dead. Haven't you heard about it yet? I would have thought the news would spread fast," she said innocently.

"O-oh, no. I-I-I h-haven't heard a-anything yet!"

Botan took note of the increase in his stuttering.

"Really? It was quite a big thing. They had over twenty girls all ready to be sold to the highest bidder. It seems they were using a portal medallion to kidnap them from Ningenkai. Koenma was just furious. When we find the maker, I can almost guarantee it'll be a lifetime in prison, maybe even a death sentence," she told him, holding the medallion in her hands up to the light filtering through the broken and rotted boards in the ceiling.

"Y-y-yu…y-y-y-you d-d-don't say," Tano said as he squirmed on his work stool with nervousness.

Botan then put the medallion back on the workbench and turned to face him. She captured his eyes with her own before continuing.

"My, you sure are fidgety today, Tano," she said amiably. "Is anything wrong?"

Her voice was sweet, but her eyes were piercing. Tano cracked under gaze with little resistance.

"I'm so sorry, Botan-sama!" he cried as he hit his knees and hugged her legs tightly, looking up at her with pathetic, pleading eyes.

"P-please forgive me. I was the o-one who gave them the medallion. P-please have mercy!" he pleaded as tears started to stream down his face.

Botan just put her hands on her hips and proceeded to reprimand him.

"Baka! How many times do I have to tell you?! You can make them for yourself, but you aren't allowed to let other youkai have them."

"I-I k-know, Botan-sama. But they found out I had a portal to Ningenkai and they just barged in and demanded that I give them one!" he sobbed into her kimono. "They were so big and scary and one of them threatened to p-pull my h-head clean off my shoulders. I didn't know what to d-do, s-so I just gave them one. I'm s-so s-s-sorry, Botan-sama! P-p-please don't kill me."

"Oh, stop your blubbering, Tano," she said with a scathing glare. "Get up. I'm not going to kill you."

He looked up at her with confusion and a little bit of hope. "B-but you said…"

"I just said that because I knew you would crack like an egg in your life was at stake. Koenma doesn't even know about the medallion yet. Now stop crying and get up."

He quickly did as he was told, wiping his eyes free of tears.

"Good. Now sit down before you fall," she ordered when she saw him sway with a little dizziness. "Honestly! When was the last time you ate?"

"Um… I-I don't remember, Botan-sama."

She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose with a frown. "Tano, you have got to start taking better care of yourself. You need to eat regularly. Take a bath sometimes. And you have to start sticking up for yourself when other youkai try to bully you."

"I-I know," he said remorsefully. "But this time they were just so big and mean and rude!"

"I know. But I can't just let you go free, Tano. It's a serious offense and it's not the first time this has happened. I know it won't be the last either," she said gravely.

"B-but, Botan-sama!" he yelled, looking fearful.

She held up a hand to silence him. He obediently shut his mouth with a snap.

"I know you don't mean to cause trouble, Tano, but it's inevitable. Now hush will I think of what to do with you as punishment."

An index finger went to her chin and she bit her lip slightly in thought, staring at the ceiling. Tano waited anxiously as she decided his fate. He saw a smile suddenly brighten her face when she finally decided.

"I've got it," she said with a proud smile at him. "Tano, as punishment you will spend the rest of your days living in Reikai under constant supervision. You will make the residents there and medallion they wish as long as they have clearance and you will never again hand out any portal spell to any youkai ever again."

"I-Is that all?" he questioned with a stunned look.

"Yes! That's all!" she exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Oh, Botan-sama! Arigatou gozai masu!" he said, standing to give her a big hug and cry onto her shoulder.

Botan was a little put off by the invasion of her personal space, but patted his back good-naturedly. She then released her spell sealing off portals and opened one to Koenma's office.

"Okay, cry-baby," she said fondly as she pushed him away slightly so he could see the portal. "You go through that portal and you will see a nice lady with black hair sitting at a desk. Tell her that I sent you and then tell her about your punishment."

She locked her eyes with his again and went on. "Do you understand everything I just said?"

He just nodded with a smile that almost looked like he were wincing and wiped away his tears.

"Alright then," she said happily. "Gather up your things and head on through. You won't be coming back."

She stood back and watched as he packed his things. It was amazing how fast the clutter in his storeroom disappeared into a big, black bag. The neurotic youkai must have always been ready to pack up and leave at a moment's notice.

When he finished, he stood before the portal, not moving. He stared at it a moment and then looked at Botan with uncertainty. She just smiled at him encouragingly and nodded for him to go through. He did so with a small smile of his own. This smile looked nothing like the wince from before. This one was genuine and carefree.

She closed the portal behind him with a good feeling in her heart. Now the meek youkai could make all the spells his heart desired and he wouldn't be bothered by the other youkai. He would be just fine in Reikai- probably ten times better than he had been here. The poor thing really wasn't cut out for the harsh environment of Makai, even if he was a youkai.

Botan smiled at a job well done and opened a portal bound for the Akuma no Kage leaders. She quickly went through, hoping they weren't raising hell.

She came out above the gang's compound. Everything was still standing, but there were corpses everywhere. Some of them had already started to decay, probably from their own poisons, and she could see some scavenger youkai making a veritable feast out of the massacre. She wasn't really interested in this though. She spread out her awareness in hopes of locating any wandering souls. While the leaders had escaped the clean up crew, the rest of the youkai souls had already been ferried. This made it extremely easy to locate the seven souls wandering in the distance. She quickly flew in that direction and felt lucky that no one had wandered off.

"No, it's your fault Jamiko-nee! You didn't get up a force field fast enough," Jamaru yelled at his twin.

"I said it's your fault! You're the one who didn't teleport us far enough to begin with!" she retorted.

The other five youkai were floating around and watching the siblings fight with varying degrees of interest. Botan flew up silently to hover beside the redheaded leader.

"My, still fighting amongst yourselves? How did you ever manage to keep this gang together?" she asked curiously as Jamiko and Jamaru continued to fight in the background.

"It wasn't easy, believe you me," Kiaku sighed, not realizing who he was talking to. He turned his head to look at the new arrival that was most likely another ferry woman. "Oi! Chotto matte! You're that woman who was with the Reikai Tantei!"

"Bingo! That's me!" she said cheerily with a friendly smile. Five souls focused their attention on her, but the other two continued to argue.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Hm. Do you want the standard disclaimer or the personalized version?" she asked him.

"Uh… which one will be more cheerful?"

"The personalized version."

"Give me the standard disclaimer then."

She smiled at him brightly.

"Have it your way," she said and then cleared her throat. She then flew up to hover over their heads. "May I have your attention, please? Thank you. My name is Botan and I'll be your ferry woman today. May I be the first to congratulate you on your new spiritual status? Yes, ladies and gentlemen, you are dead. It is my job to take you to Reikai, where you will pass through the Gate of Judgment and the future of your soul will be decided.

"Today we will be flying via oar. Weather conditions today are excellent. We should expect little turbulence. In the event of an attack, exists to the oar are located to the left, right, front, and back. As an unattached spirit, you can now fly, so please do not panic if you fall off. In the event you do fall off the oar, please yell loudly and I will retrieve you. An added note to the youkai, all youki abilities and physical strength are useless when you are an unattached spirit. Please refrain from all attacks on my persons; this includes biting, spitting, hair pulling, scratching, and groping. Thank you, and please enjoy the flight," she recited from memory.

"How was that?" she asked.

"_That_ was the less cheerful version?" the redheaded leader asked.

"Yes," she said as she tilted her head to the side in mock confusion. "Would you like to here the personalized version instead?"

"No, no. That's alright," he said as he waved his hands to emphasize how much he did not want to hear it.

"So which of you will be going first?"

"What do you mean? Aren't you taking us all at once?" he asked.

"Oh, no! Death is a highly personal experience. While I could ferry all of your souls at once, it would be very inconsiderate. Unless, of course, you want to take the journey with one of your fellow gang leaders. It's completely your decision, but I recommend one by one."

"We aren't going anywhere with you, bitch," the big youkai Hiei had fought rasped out angrily.

"No need for name calling," she said with a hurt look.

"I want to be ferried with Maiten," said the ice user.

Botan looked at him and then at the fire youkai he had grabbed onto. Maiten nodded and she smiled.

"That's fine with me. You'll be first then?"

"Oi! I said we're not going anywhere with you!" the big youkai yelled and threw a punch at her.

Botan didn't even flinch as his fist went right through her. She smiled at him friendly.

"Baka! A spirit can't harm a ferry girl, Konna," the ice demon whose name she remembered was Meru said scathingly to the big youkai.

"Then what the hell was all that nonsense about biting and spiting and shit?" he asked angrily.

"Well, the small stuff gets through," Botan explained, "but the big stuff I can see coming and revert to a corporeal form. That way, you pass right through."

She said that with a bright smile and a happy attitude. All the youkai had to wonder if she was high or something. How could she be so bubbly in a situation like this?

"So, will you two please get on the back of my oar and make yourselves comfortable? If you want, you could just hang on to the back as we fly. I've been told that it was kind of fun."

Maiten and Meru sat behind her, a little uncertain as to where to hold on. Maiten settled for holding onto the oar just behind Botan and Meru held onto Maiten.

"Ready?" she asked with a backward glance at the two. Meru nodded with a gulp, but Maiten shook his head.

"Are you absolutely certain this thing is capable? It looks rather flimsy. Can you really travel on this thing?" he asked.

She laughed and winked at him.

"Well, I guess you're about to find out," she teased and shot off.

The two youkai roared in fright as she soared high above Makai. She giggled when they kept screaming until they reached the clouds. The strange feeling of the watery and feather light touch of the clouds was enough to shock them out of their hysterics. She turned on her oar and smiled at them as they continued further into the clouds, getting wetter by the minute.

"So, what do you think of your first flight by oar?"

"H-hey! Shouldn't you be watching where you're going?" Maiten asked, gripping the oar so hard his knuckles were white.

"Don't be silly. There's no need," she said with a wave of her hand. A portal quickly appeared in front of them.

The two of them blinked at the appearance of the patch of gray mist in the sky. As they went through, they tried to look around to see what they were traveling through, but it was gone in an instant, replaced by the pink sky of Reikai. As they watched, the sky shifted to light blue before stabilizing to light lavender.

"Oh, looks like Ayame's playing with the sky. It's really fun. Although, ever since Koenma took over Reikai it seems like the sky hasn't stayed the same color for longer than a day. Anyway, are you enjoying the trip so far?"

"Surprisingly, yes," Meru said, looking down in awe at the Sanzu River far below. He could see the places where it raged with white water and the places where the calm surface reflected the purple or red mountains above.

Maiten nodded that he agreed with Meru. He chose to look up at the yellow clouds lazily drifting across the sky.

Botan smiled at both of them, slowing the oar slightly so they could appreciate the view.

"So, what will happen when we get to the Gate of Judgment?"

Botan's pink eyes took on a thoughtful cast as she explained this particular process of Reikai to them.

"Well, you'll walk through and see your life pass before your eyes. Then you'll be asked to sign off that it's your life on a verification form. Then you'll be directed to one of five doors. That's about it."

"What? Really?" they both asked in perfect synch.

"Yep," she smiled. "Behind each door is a different fate for your soul. One sends you directly to heaven, one sends you to hell, one reincarnates you as an animal, another reincarnates you as a human, and the last reincarnates you as a youkai. Neat, huh?"

"S-sure. So where do you think we'll end up?" Maiten asked.

"I don't know," she said with a slight frown. "You were running a highly illegal operation before you died and you did try to kill the Reikai Tantei. But both of you seem like pretty decent people to me. You know, now that you're not trying to kill me or anything."

The two youkai quickly apologized to her with guilty smiles.

"Don't worry about it. That's the way Makai works," she said with a friendly smile. "I understand that. Since Koenma came into power, Reikai takes that into account now. I'm sure you two will end up just fine."

"Do you think we'll be able to stay together?" Meru asked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, but it's quite possible you two will be separated," she said with a sad frown. The two seemed very attached to each other. "I really hope you aren't."

"Thank you, Botan-san," Meru said with a small smile. Maiten nodded that he thanked her as well. She grinned widely at them.

"Botan-san, is there any way we could get closer to the river?" Meru asked, pointing down at the sparkling blue water.

"Absolutely," she said happily. "Hold on."

They didn't have time to heed her warning as they practically plummeted down to the winding river below. Their shouts of protest were lost to the rushing wind. The two really started to worry when they continued to drop as they came almost to plunging into the river. Right at the last moment, Botan performed a nearly ninety degree turn that had both of them almost sliding off of their seats behind her. She let out a joyous laugh. As they skimmed over the surface of the water, causing a pretty wake behind them. They quickly slowed down, the two youkai glaring at the giggling ferry girl angrily. She smiled at them apologetically and reached down to slip off her sandals and socks.

"Stick your feet in," she suggested. "The water's clean and cool."

She was still driving backwards and the two youkai looked at each other in doubt. Moving in a boat could cause you tip over. Did an oar work the same way?

Botan didn't wait for them, quickly dangling her bare feet in the running water below them. She let out a happy laugh and started swinging her feet back and forth. The youkai expected the oar to rock with her movements, but when the oar stayed steady, they decided to take off their own shoes and stick them in the water the ferry girl was enjoying so much.

As soon as their feet were in the water, they sighed. It was cool and relaxing on feet that had been stuck in shoes all day. There was something utterly peaceful about floating along the river with their feet in the current.

"Isn't this the River of Death? Shouldn't it be more…"

Meru couldn't find the word, but Botan waited patiently with a curious look.

"More chaotic?" Maiten finished for him, a content and peaceful look on his face.

Botan let out a bubbly giggle, which seemed completely fitting in this strange, yet tranquil setting.

"Death isn't what most people think it will be. It's really a peaceful thing. It can be happy with the right outlook," she said dreamily, mauve colored eyes reflecting blue water, purple mountains, and yellow clouds. "Death is an end, but it's also a beginning. It's the time you can rest. You can stop struggling against whatever you did in life. All the fights, all the harms, all the aches, all the pains. They all fall away when you're dead. It's the time you can be at peace."

"Hm. That sounds nice," Meru said wistfully, absentmindedly swirling his feet in the water and staring at the faltering reflection of the sky.

"I don't know about that," Maiten commented. "No more fights? No more adventures? It sounds dull."

Botan giggled. "Death is what you make of it. Heaven is different to every person. If you make it there, it will be exactly what you need to be happy."

"Well, that's alright then," he said with a bashful glance at Meru. Meru noticed and smiled at him. Maiten quickly looked away with a blushing face.

Botan chuckled and expertly navigated a bend in the river. The mountains at either side of them melted away and she knew the youkai could see the rising walls of Reikai palace and at the center, the Gate of Judgment. As the land became flat, the dirt road leading to the Gate started to run along the river. Botan let the two talk amongst themselves as they got closer and closer to the Gate. It was easy talk, with little anxiety about the future and she was happy to see it. She kicked her feet in the water lazy, enjoying just listening to them and watching their intimacy. She wouldn't be surprised if the two were soul mates.

All too soon, they reached the Gate. The river ran far below the Gate, turning sharply to avoid the palace, and the dirt road rose above their heads and formed a bridge. Botan quickly rose above the river, three pairs of feet leaving the water, and landed gently on the stone platform in front of the Gate. The three of them stayed seated on the oar as they put their shoes back on. When they were finished, they all walked up to the enormous doors. The smallest set of doors carved into the Gate opened automatically at their approach.

Botan motioned them to enter, but was slightly surprised when they hesitated. They had been so accepting up until this point.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a worried look.

"Botan-san," Meru said seriously. "We want to thank you."

The two of them walked up to her, standing very close with grateful expressions. They both leaned down and at the same moment, kissed her cheeks. She blushed as they backed away.

"Y-you don't have to thank me."

"What are you talking about?" Maiten said with a pompous smirk. "Course we did. You gave us one last good memory together."

"Yes. And you didn't have to. Thanks was warranted," Meru said firmly with a small smile. "It was nice meeting you, Botan-san. Take care of yourself."

"Yeah, or we'll haunt you beyond the grave or something," Maiten promised.

Botan laughed and nodded. "Good luck, you two."

They both nodded and walked into the Gate, hand in hand. As they walked away, they waved to her. She waved back even though they wouldn't see it. She didn't wait for the Gate to close, but was quickly spiraling up into the air on her oar. Just before she flew through a portal she opened, she heard the resounding bang as the Gate shut with finality. She left only a grateful smile behind, in thanks to the two youkai who had turned her day around.

-------------------------------------------------

This time, Botan appeared right over the group of gang leaders.

"Hello, everyone! I'm back. Who's next?"

The youkai left just stared at her. Well, except for the twins. They were still arguing off to the side. Botan had to wonder if they ever stopped. She also wondered if they had even noticed she had been here the first time.

"Well, one of you has to be next on the Botan Express," she said with a disarming smile, body language inviting.

"I'll go next," Konna ground out grudgingly. "If all you pansies are too scared to get on the toothpick."

The hulking youkai sat on her oar, causing her to bounce slightly on her seat. He might as well have fallen on it with all the grace he had used. His skills had been much better than this when he was fighting Hiei, meaning he had probably tried to throw her off on purpose. She glared at him cutely and stuck out her tongue at his smirk.

"Well, baka onna, get this piece of kindling going," he hassled.

"First off," she said with a large frown marring her features. "My name is Botan. Bo-tan! There are only a few people who can get away with calling me baka onna and _you_ are not one of them."

"Fine, _Botan_," he spit her name like it was an insult. "Just go. I don't have all day."

Botan's eyes burned with anger and she scowled at the youkai that towered over her even when sitting.

"Actually, you have all day," she retorted.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said in mock apology. "I must not have made myself clear. What I meant was I'd rather not spend all day to _you._"

If he hadn't been sitting on it, she would have whacked him a good one with her oar. As it was, she would just have to grin and bear it.

"Fine," she said with a sadistic grin. "We're going."

"About damn ti-ime!" he faltered as they corkscrewed up into the sky straight into the sky.

He screamed as she nose-dived into the trees, flying through a portal that appeared in front of them mere seconds before they crashed into the canopy of trees.

He was still screaming when they came out of the portal into Reikai. It wasn't unusual seeing as the transition happened in the blink of an eye. Soon enough, he stopped harassing her eardrums though.

She turned around to gage the damage. She laughed at what she saw. The huge youkai had curled himself around the back of her oar, hugging it for dear life. His mouth was still slightly open and his eyes stared ahead of them in astonishment.

"Are you planning to catch flies with that?" she teased as she pointed to his open mouth.

The big youkai blinked and promptly shut his maw.

"What the hell was that, wench?!"

"What was what?" she asked innocently.

"Baka onna, you know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Look," she said with a scowl. "I already told you not to call me that. I don't particularly like your attitude. Now you either sit there and be civil, or I'll have to display some more of my aerial expertise."

He frowned at the threat and huffed, but her scolding seemed to prompt some type of change in him. He slowly sat up on the oar and crossed his arms, looking at anything but her. She suspected that he wasn't as surly and uncouth as he acted around the other gang leaders. Although, the slight change in his angry demeanor might just be because he was powerless to do anything to hurt her.

"Fine. Just go."

"Okay," she said with a nod and set her oar at a decent pace.

She turned around to watch him, not wanting to be on bad terms with any of the souls she ferried.

"So…" she said, trying to start a conversation.

"So…" he repeated.

"Um. Did Hiei hurt you very badly?"

"I'm dead. What do you think?" he asked scathingly.

"Heh. Right. Well…um…"

"Is it really alright for you to fly that way?" he demanded, indicating her position turned around on the oar.

"Oh, yes, I do this all the time," she said with a small smile.

"Hm. You're really not afraid of me," he said sourly, fixing his orange eyes on her smiling face.

"No, not really," she said, her smile turning friendly and getting slightly bigger.

"Pity," he said, turning away from her again.

She pouted and stuck her tongue out at him. To her surprise, he heard him chuckle.

"I don't think anyone's ever stuck her tongue out at me before."

"Well, you are kind of intimidating. If I met you when you were still alive, I probably would have been scared of you," she said with a small smile.

"You're just saying that," he said, his gray skin tinting to a purple blush.

"No, really," she assured. "You're terrifying."

He chuckled again and smiled at her. It looked more like a snarl, but she new it was a smile. She smiled brightly back.

"I thought Hiei left the Reikai Tantei," Konna said, trying to start a conversation for the little ferry woman's sake.

"He did, but now he moonlights just to pass the time. He goes back and forth between Makai and Ningenkai. Sometimes he even visits Reikai. It think he's just bored and looking for something to do. Don't tell anyone, but I think he enjoys hanging out with his old friends," she said with a warm smile.

"You respect him," he noted.

"Of course I do," she said without hesitation. "Hiei is powerful and a stand-up guy. Don't tell him I said that though. He'd probably threaten to shank me or something."

She smiled at him and threw her head back to see what was behind her. She got an upside down image of the Gate of Judgment out of it.

"Wow. We're already here," she said, slowing down her oar and gently landing on the stone floor. "Well, that's how it is, I guess."

Everyone's journey to the Gate was different. Some were longer than others. Konna's was surprisingly short. She wasn't complaining though. She didn't know how much longer see could keep a conversation with him going.

Konna got off the oar and started to walk for the Gate without so much as goodbye. In the little time she had known the youkai, Botan knew better than to expect one. She smiled at the huge youkai's back as he walked through the doors that had once again opened at their approach. She was about to fly off again when he stopped her.

"Oi, Botan! Tell Hiei he's and idiot for not taking what right in front of him," he said with a malicious smirk.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" she asked him.

He just smirked at her some more and before she could say anything more, the Gate shut. The loud slam reverberated through her and she stared at the Gate for a while, trying to puzzle out what the youkai could have meant. She eventually gave up and went to pick up the other souls.

As she came out of the portal this time, she found that Kiaku had joined the fight between Jamaru and Jamiko. She nearly fell off her oar when she heard what they were saying.

"Look, would you just shut up a minute so I can tell you about the ferry woman?" Kiaku pleaded.

"Yes, Kiaku, we know already! You want to bang the cute one from yesterday. We get it, alright?" Jamiko cut him off.

"What?!" Kiaku yelled at her angrily. "I never said that!"

Kiaku was livid and glared at the shield user.

"Well, maybe not in those exact words, but we all know you were thinking it," Jamaru teased.

"Oh, grow up, otouto. Is that all you ever think about? Meddling in other people's affairs?" Jamiko questioned scathingly.

"Shut it, onee! I only meddle because he needs my help with his affairs," Jamaru responded with a lecherous grin.

"It's not an affair!" Kiaku tried to protest.

"Come off it, Ki-kun! We both know you would die alone if we weren't around," Jamiko teased him with a mock serious tone.

"I would not!" he said, trying to preserve his honor.

"We need to find you a woman," she said matter-of-factly.

"Stay out of it, onee! I'm the one who's going to find him a nice mate!"

"Please, you couldn't find a good mate if she came up and fucked you. This is women's work. _I'll_ find him a good mate!" she said with determination.

"I don't need you to find me a mate!" Kiaku adamantly screamed at them, but the siblings just ignored him.

"No way! You'll pick someone too ugly with a bad attitude just because she's got a lot of power. Beauty is the only way to go," Jamaru asserted.

"Bull shit! She's gotta be able to wipe the floor with a few well-classed youkai or she doesn't deserve him," Jamiko retorted.

"You gotta think about personality though! Make sure she won't try to beat the hell out of the guy," he said.

"If he can't hold his own, he doesn't need a mate; he needs a sex change!" she responded.

"Ouch. That was harsh," Botan mumbled to herself. She tried very hard not to laugh at Kiaku's hurt and horrified face, but there was only so much a person could take. She did try to chuckle quietly though.

"Guys, as…interesting as that is," Kiaku tried to interrupt, "I really think we should…"

"Stay out of it!" the twins yelled at him.

"But it's _me_ you're talking about!" he pouted. The twins just went on arguing about which qualities were better in a mate.

Botan was so busy laughing at Kiaku's pouting face that she didn't notice the other youkai come to float beside her.

"Amusing, aren't they?" the handsome, red-skinned youkai asked airily.

Botan jumped with a small squeak at his sudden appearance at her side.

"O-oh! Hello, there," she greeted nervously. This had been the youkai that had almost killed her yesterday. She hoped he wasn't still mad at her.

"He's been trying to break that up ever since you left with Konna, you know," he informed her in his casual, breathy voice.

"Really?" she asked, trading her nervousness for surprise. "He's been trying that long?"

The youkai nodded, purple eyes focusing on her.

"Yes. As you can see, there has been little progress. I'm Lotai by the way."

"Hello, Lotai-san. I'm Botan. Pleasure meeting you," she said with a small bow of her head.

Lotai nodded and turned to watch the siblings argue and Kiaku try to get his two cents in. His expression was very aloof and Botan had to wonder if this was the same youkai who almost strangled her in rage.

"I apologize for yesterday," he said, not looking at her. "My temper gets away from me."

She hoped she never upset him ever again. He seemed like a decent person as long as you didn't make him angry. It reminded her of that big green monster-man from Western TV. You wouldn't like Lotai when he's angry.

"Don't worry about," she said quickly. "I'm still alive and kicking, so there's no problem."

He nodded and then tilted his head to indicate the arguing trio in front of them.

"This could take awhile. We should go now so you can be back sooner to ferry one of them," he suggested, looking at her for approval.

"I don't know. What if he finally gets them to acknowledge me and I'm not here to be acknowledged?"

"Trust me, you'll be back before that happens," he assured her, giving her a wonderfully handsome smile. "What do you say?"

Botan had a feeling that this youkai didn't smile very often and it brightened his face so much that she simply couldn't say no.

"Okay, hop on," she said with her own bright smile.

Lotai got on the back of the oar, choosing to hold onto her waist instead of the oar. She was a little uncomfortable with the contact, but his expression was remote, almost to the point of being blank. When he lifted an eyebrow to ask her why they weren't moving, she shook her head and gave him a small smile before taking, leaving the others behind to argue amongst themselves.

The two of them stayed in a comfortable silence until they were through the portal and flying over the Sanzu River.

"So, you, little lynx, were the one who finally caught me?" he asked with a little wonder in his voice, squeezing her middle a little when the wind picked up slightly for a moment.

His airy nature had put her off guard and she had almost forgotten that he was the cause of the dark bruises around her neck. The light pressure on her waist told her not to forget it again and she was fully prepared to go corporeal at any moment if he tried to attack her.

"Yes, it was me," she replied warily, intently focusing on even the slightest reaction to her words.

"Hm."

That was all he said, listlessly leaning into her. Her spine went stiff as a board, but he didn't seem to notice. He just stared at the sky, which was now a light blue.

She didn't know what to make of his behavior and just let it drop. He must not be mad her anymore. Her spine gradually relaxed. He smiled at her again, causing her to relax almost completely.

"You're not mad are you?" she asked to make sure before she completely relaxed in his presence.

"Hm."

It was a noncommittal grunt. It was slightly refreshing from Hiei's usual "hn," but she couldn't make heads or tails of his answer. Her face must have shown her confusion, because he started to laugh at her.

"My answer is no. I'm not mad anymore. Did you know that you're beautiful?" he asked after he had stopped laughing.

Botan was immediately on edge now. She tried to scoot away from him, but the hands on her waist stopped her. Oh, he was very sly with that aloof attitude of his. She realized too late that she should have been keeping two eyes on him this whole time instead of the standard one.

"Relax, I don't bite," he said with another smile, still keeping that distant attitude. "Well, I do bit in bed, but I don't think I'll get the chance for that any time soon."

His smile was disarming, but Botan would absolutely not relax until he stopped talking like that. And the hands on her waist were still making her incredibly uncomfortable. '

"Just what are you trying to pull here?" she asked him suspiciously with a dark frown.

"Just trying to spend my last few minutes left getting to know a pretty girl," he said with a wink.

She blushed furiously, more on edge now than ever.

"I think I preferred it when you were choking me to death," she replied honestly.

He frowned. "I'm sorry about that. I get furious when things don't go my way. I go into a blind rage and attack anything that keeps me from my objective. Trust me, I don't attack pretty girls lightly. Please, forgive me?"

He smiled at her charmingly and she had to look away. She was not good in these types of situations. She blushed and put on a usual smile.

"I forgive you. Just keep your hands where they are and we'll get along fine. And don't call me beautiful, please?"

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"I just don't like it."

"Can I call you pretty?"

"Yes. I don't mind being called pretty."

"I've never met any girl like you," he said breezily. "It's nice. Will you go out with me?"

She turned around swiftly, almost popping her neck. His expression was completely serious.

"Um, I hate to point this out, but…you're kind of dead," she said hesitantly.

"Does that mean no after dinner treat in your room?" he asked, face becoming very animated for a moment and forming a very cute pout.

She then realized he had been joking and burst out laughing. The situation really was too hilarious to her. The youkai who had tried to kill her was asking her out on a date.

Lotai smiled at her mirth and wrapped his arms around her for a hug. She immediately stopped laughing, looking at him over her shoulder apprehensively.

"Please, don't stop. It's the least I can do after nearly killing you."

So he felt guilty? He said he had a problem controlling his anger. Had he even known what he was doing when he strangled her? Despite that, he was still seriously invading her personal space. He didn't seem like the touchy, feely type.

"You are a really affectionate creature for someone with such an airy attitude," she said.

"I know," he said with an apologetic smile. "Please, it makes me feel more comfortable when I'm touching the person I'm talking to."

She frowned at him, debating with herself whether to make him back off. His purple eyes were pleading against it though and her kind heart gave in.

"Fine," she sighed. "Just remember that groping is against the rules."

"Hm," he said with a nod, hugging her a little closer and then staring at the scenery around them, not paying her much attention.

She chuckled at his strangeness and they flew along in a comfortable silence again. They soon reached the Gate. She landed on the stone platform, the Gate once again opening be itself. Lotai squeezed her a little and she looked at him questioningly.

"No goodbye kiss?" he asked with an airy, suggestive smile.

Most girls had fallen for the lecherously handsome smile he was sporting, but by now Lotai knew that Botan was a different sort of girl. She didn't go for that sort of thing.

She laughed at him again, thinking he was still joking. He smiled at her bell-like laugh and let her go. He slid off the oar and took one of her hands in his. She let off laughing to look at him with a little surprise at the unexpected contact. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. She blushed furiously and he grinned.

"Thank you for the pleasant ride, Botan-chan," he said.

"You're welcome. Good luck in the afterlife," she said sincerely.

"Hm."

He nodded and walked through the doors.

Botan smiled and took off for Makai immediately. She was still blushing. It was flattering, but stuff like that always made her uncomfortable. She shot through the portal before the Gate even closed. She shook off her embarrassment and quickly flew down to the three remaining youkai. Jamiko and Jamaru were still bickering and Kiaku was trying desperately to stop them while being ignored.

"You're the one who needs a mate. You talk so much any girl would die of old age before you ever got down to doing anything in bed!" Jamiko yelled at her brother.

"Me?! You're the one who could never get a mate! You're so fickle that the only guy you would ever like would be the one that killed you!" Jamaru retorted.

"He was pretty cute," she said thoughtfully.

"What?! Now wait just a minute here!" Kiaku yelled angrily. Botan noted a hint of jealousy in his eyes. She grinned cattily and wondered if she should play matchmaker.

"Actually, Yusuke's already taken," she supplied, cutting into the conversation.

"Whoa! Who's the broad?" Jamaru asked, just now noticing she was there.

Jamiko glared at her suspiciously as Kiaku finally got his say.

"That's what I've been trying to get you numbskulls to realize for the past half-hour!" he yelled in an exasperated manner.

"Sorry. Did you say something Kiaku?" Jamaru asked a little too innocently.

"Broad?" Botan frowned and an eyebrow quirked up at the strange reference to her person.

"To hell with it!" Kiaku yelled, stalking off to the edge of the small clearing.

"He said," Jamiko said sternly to her brother, "That he has been trying to alert us of her presence for the an estimated thirty minutes, numbskull."

"Hey! He called you a numbskull too," he protested.

"And for that he has a fight on his hands. If he's man enough to face me, that is," she challenged.

"Now is not the time, Ja-chan," Kiaku responded angrily. "I must respectfully decline for the time being."

Jamiko looked disappointed at his refusal. Botan also detected a hint of sadness in her frown.

"Hey, lady, just who are you?" Jamaru inquired.

"I'm…"

"Look around, otouto. Notice anything missing?" Jamiko interrupted Botan scornfully.

Jamaru turned around in a full circle. "Hey! Where did the others go?"

"They've all been ferried to Reikai, baka," Jamiko told him.

"Oh. I knew that!" he said unconvincingly.

"Sure you did," she said sarcastically.

"I did!"

"Here we go again," Kiaku sighed wearily.

"Excuse me, but I really need to ferry one of you now," Botan said, trying to keep another fight from breaking out.

"I'll go first! I've always wanted to see the Sanzu River," Jamaru announced.

"You will do no such thing," Jamiko ordered. "I will go first."

"What gives you the right to go first when I called it?!"

"Easy. First born, first to be ferried."

Jamaru growled at her. There was no arguing with that.

"You!" Jamiko yelled, pointing a finger at Botan. She jumped at the sudden attention.

"Yes?" she asked the youkai cautiously.

"Get a move on! You lazy or something?" she questioned as she quickly hoped on the back of Botan's oar.

"I'm not lazy," Botan said with pout. "We're going now."

Botan quickly hurled them into the sky. Jamiko seemed the hostile type and Botan didn't want to anger her.

Jamiko's anger didn't last long though. As soon as they were through the portal and flying over the Sanzu River, she calmed down and surveyed her surrounding with placid interest. Once she was done scooping out the scene, she stared down at the river with a small smile on her face.

Botan watched her peculiar behavior with interest. She suspected there was more to this youkai than raw aggression she had displayed to her fellow youkai.

"Jamaru will like it," the youkai said to herself.

Botan smiled. She greatly cared for her brother, despite arguing with him all the time.

"So, what was the real reason you wanted to come first?" Botan asked innocently, having a good idea already.

"What are you talking about? I already told you why," she said with a frown and an aggravated tone.

"Oh, come on. I wasn't born yesterday. Don't think I'll fall for that," Botan said with a friendly smile.

Jamiko gave her a sideways glance, clearly expressing her doubts about telling Botan anything personal.

"Please?" Botan cajoled. "I really want to know. It's not like I'd have a reason to tell anyone. Can you imagine that conversation? 'Hello, Koenma-sama. Guess what the youkai I just ferried said about her reason for going before her brother.' I don't think he would care."

"Then why do you?" she asked angrily.

Botan just shrugged. "Because it's interesting. I like learning about people."

Jamiko eyed her suspiciously.

"You want to hear what Koenma's response would be?" she asked with a mischievous look, raising her voice to an annoying pitch to impersonate her boss. "'Botan, I don't want to hear it! I've got tons of paperwork to do and I can't so it with you blabbering in my ears! Go play with some knives or something.' And trust me, out of all the people I know he would be the one most likely to listen."

Jamiko just stared at her like she was crazy and then burst out laughing. It took her a few minutes to find enough air to speak again.

"Heh. You're funny. I like you. You remind me of Jamaru," she told Botan.

"Thanks," Botan said with a bright smile. "I think."

"The truth is that my honor wouldn't stand for me to let my brother to walk into the unknown. I've still got to protect my otouto. And Kiaku too, I guess," she said with a pretty smile on her face as she watched the river slowly pass by.

"Wow. That's really noble of you," Botan admired.

"I guess," she said, shrugging off the compliment with the slightest blush.

"So, what do you think of death?" Botan asked conversationally.

"It's not half bad," the youkai admitted.

"Did you think it would be?" the ferry woman asked with a smile.

"Yeah. There were still a lot of things I wanted to do before I died. I thought I would be more upset about it, but I guess it's not so bad."

"What did you want to do?" Botan asked, trying to get the regretful look out of the youkai's eyes.

"You know, just normal stuff," she said, swinging her legs through the air like a young girl talking about her hopes and dreams. "Have a fight with Kiaku, find a mate, stuff an actual sock down Jamaru's throat."

"Sounds good," Botan said with a happy smile. "Why so raring to have a go at Kiaku?"

"Just because we've never fought before. That's not for my lack of trying either. I still don't know which of us is stronger."

Botan nodded. That seemed just like Jamiko.

"So, you're okay with not getting to do those things?"

"Well, I guess I never really expected to do those things when I was alive anyway. Besides, there will be plenty of ass to kick in the next life, right?" Her smirk was feral as she stretched to reveal hard and able muscles.

"Yes, there will be plenty of ass to kick," Botan laughed. She smiled at the youkai with a satisfied smile. "That's an excellent attitude to have! I'm glad. We're here."

She landed on the platform once more as the Gate opened again. Jamiko jumped off and turned to face the ferry woman.

"It's been great, Botan," she said with a cheery smile fit to rival Botan's. Her dark green eyes then narrowed in seriousness for a moment. "Remember, you don't tell a soul about what I said."

"Not a word," Botan promised.

"Then, I'll be going. Have a nice life, Botan," she said with a wave as she quickly walked through the gates.

This time, Botan stayed until the Gate closed. She smiled at the youkai she had somewhat befriended. It was just like her not to hesitate even when before the Gate of Judgment. In different circumstances, Botan had to wonder if the two of them couldn't have been friends. Jamiko seemed like a friend worth having. Botan shook those thoughts from her head as the Gate slammed closed. She flew up and into another portal. She had to ferry the last two after all.

When she reached the little clearing, she was met with complete silence. It was a little unnerving after hearing the twins' bickering in the background for so long. The sight that greeted her didn't help her uneasiness any. Kiaku was sitting on the ground with a fierce frown on his face. The expression in his eyes was flitting from deep concentration to worry to just plain moping. Jamaru was no better. He was staring up at the sky with boredom clearly written on his face, but would send an angry look at Kiaku ever few seconds. It looked like he wanted to hit the redhead. She had to clear her throat to get their attention.

"Hey! You're back! I was getting _so_ bored because nobody would talk to me," he said with a glare at Kiaku. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Did her trip go well?" Kiaku asked with great concern.

"Yes, everything was fine," Botan assured him. "I think she actually had fun."

"What? Really? Are we talking about the same onee here?" Jamaru asked.

"That's good to hear," Kiaku sighed in relief.

"So who's next for the guided tour of the Sanzu River?" Botan asked with a smile.

"Oh, me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Please pick me!" Jamaru exclaimed, jumping up and down as well as a spirit could.

Botan looked at Kiaku to be sure.

"I think it's best that he go first," he said as he eyed the hyper Jamaru warily.

"Yes!" the other youkai hissed in triumph.

"All right! All aboard!" she cried merrily.

Jamaru jumped onto her oar and they were through the portal and flying over the river lickety-split.

"Wow! Awesome! Awesome! Awesome!" Jamaru proclaimed as her frantically looked all around him, trying to take everything in.

Botan grinned at his excitement and let him have his fun, quickly floating down so he could have a better view of the river and mountain ranges. By the time he had finally settled down and had stopped pointing at and yelling about the scenery, ten minutes had passed. That was quite a long time to be raving about a landscape that doesn't change very much. The sky hadn't even changed from the light blue of before. And while he had stopped commenting on the scenery, he was still talking nonstop. Botan could see why Jamiko had wanted to stuff a sock down her throat.

She hoped she wasn't like this with the others. She could be just as bubbly as the youkai and Jamiko had said that she reminded her of Jamaru. She jokingly wondered if he could stay quiet for longer than a minute. She didn't really mind though. It was fun to listen to what he had to say.

"…and you know, she's only two minutes older than me, damn it! She's always pulling that 'first born' crap on me. Who does she think she is, telling me what to do when she's more screwed up than I am?!" he rambled.

"What do you mean?" she asked him curiously.

"Coolness! Someone who actually listens to me for a change!" he said excitedly. "Well, you saw the fight thing between onee and Kiaku, right?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod, turning around on the oar to look him in the eye as he spoke.

"They love each other!" He stated proudly as if he had just revealed the most amazing piece of information ever to reach her ears.

"Yes, I kind of guessed that. But why would you two keep saying that Kiaku would need a mate?" she asked.

"Heh. Yeah. Well, the thing is that onee's too picky and Kiaku needs to be more firm with her, you know," he said, bringing a straightened hand to bear down on the other to emphasize his point. "You see, onee will only accept a man if she knows he is a worthy match for her in battle. Since they've never fought, onee doesn't know if he would be good mating material. But they'll never get fight because Kiaku loves her too much to go all out on her and he doesn't want her to reject him if he's not good enough in battle. And they'll never get over it because the two are so madly in love that they've practically sworn off the opposite sex in favor of their supposedly unattainable love. I think they should both get over their stupid pride and doubts and meet each other halfway."

"Wow. You really notice a lot about them," she said.

"Yep. People say all I'm good for is talking, but I'm very good at knowing what's going on around me too," he told her.

She smiled at him.

"But you certainly have some weird relationships going on in your little group," she observed.

"Oh, that's nothing. Did you know about the Maiten, Meru, and Lotai thing?" he asked with excitement lighting up his eyes.

She shook her head and he went on talking.

"Well, the think is that Maiten's really the jealous type. I mean majorly jealous. Now you see, Lotai is always staring at Meru because Meru has blue hair and reminds Lotai of his mother. His mother was the only person in the world besides us who actually cared about him. He's always had a soft spot for blue haired people because of her. So, Maiten sees Lotai staring at Meru and totally starts flipping out. He thinks that Lotai wants Meru for _his_ mate or something, which is stupid because Lotai is absolutely flaming straight, and gets all pissy at Lotai. Now Lotai's temper doesn't help any because he always fights back if you insult him. So, there's Lotai and Maiten fighting like they're ready to rip each other's guts out and along comes Meru. Now, he knows about Lotai's mom and he assumes Maiten does too, which he doesn't, the baka, and thinks the two of them are just being 'petty.' He waltzes up every time, calm as can be, and asks them to stop. And lo and behold, the two stop fighting immediately like they had never been fighting at all!"

Botan began laughing at his long tale. Imagining the people she had come to know in such a short time in such situations had her sides burst with mirth and Jamaru's animated nature didn't help matters.

"You're very observant," she complimented.

"I try," he smirked. "So, do you have any friends with complications like that?"

"Actually, yes. You see, I know this hi youkai and his sister. This youkai, Hiei, loves his sister very dearly, but he refuses to tell her that he is her brother. They're twins and they were separated at birth and his sister, Yukina, has been searching for her brother for a long time. He never told Yukina about being her brother because he was afraid she would reject him because of the terrible things he's done in his past. If that wasn't crazy enough, a human called Kuwabara fell in love with Yukina the first moment he saw her. Yukina is too naïve about love to notice even his flirting and declarations of love, but it still drives Hiei crazy. Hiei's extremely protective of Yukina and probably would have killed Kuwabara by now if they weren't friends. Not that either of them would be willing to admit that they're friends."

"This wouldn't happen to be the same Hiei and Kuwabara we fought earlier, would it?"

"The self same ones," Botan said.

"You don't mind telling me this? In the wrong hands, this type of information could be lethal," he pointed out.

"I don't think you'll be having much contact with anyone who could use that information," she said, unconcerned. "You're dead, after all."

"Good point," he conceded.

"Speaking of which, we've arrived."

They landed gently. The Gate opened, but Jamaru didn't seem to notice. All he could seem to do was stand and wonder at the enormous palace the towered over them behind the Gate.

"Wow," he breathed in awe. However, it was not a particularly quiet awe. "Do you have a lot of maids to clean that place? It's really big, so you'd definitely need a lot of them. Does it cost a lot? Ah! You don't use slave labor do you? Enslaving poor unfortunate souls to do your dirty work? You won't enslave me, will you? I'm no good at cleaning! I mean, I'd probably just make a bigger mess. You really don't want me to…"

She interrupted his fast-paced rambling by placing a hand over his mouth. Even then, she could still hear him mumbling behind her hand.

"Jamaru," she said calmly, finally getting him to stop talking. "It will be a nice day in hell before I let Reikai start enslaving souls. There is nothing to worry about. Besides, most of the people who work her are spirits and oni. There's no need to dust. We clean everything about once a month just to be sure everything is spic and span, but other than that we pretty much just let it go."

"Oh," he said once she had taken her hand away. "In that case, I'm going to go. Tell Kiaku I said goodbye. Best wishes, Botan!"

He was through the Gate before she could even respond. The Gate closed with another loud bang.

She laughed. If Jamiko never hesitated, Jamaru never slowed down. The two really were twins.

She flew off quickly through another portal, still chuckling. There was only one soul left to ferry and it wasn't even noon yet. She was pleased to be done with this so quickly. She was soon floating in front of the last soul she would ferry.

"Well, Kiaku, it looks like you're the last to go," she said as she appeared before the contemplating youkai.

"Looks that way," he said nonchalantly as he broke from his thoughts.

He walked up to Botan and sat behind her. It didn't take long to go through the portal and Botan slowed to a leisurely pace as she tried to get some information out of him.

"You seem like the quiet, thoughtful type," she commented on his silence up until now.

"You think?" he asked with a curious grin. "I always clam up around people I'm unfamiliar with. I'm not really talkative around people I am familiar with either, I suppose. The only one I can really open up to is Jamiko. When she's not fighting with Jamaru, that is."

"Oh! He said to tell you goodbye by the way," she added before she could forget.

"He would," Kiaku said with a chuckle.

"You really wanted to be with Jamiko, didn't you?" she teased as she chuckled with him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just the fact that you would put up with Jamaru like you did," she laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he laughed with her.

When the laughing subsided, a comfortable silence ensued. Botan was loath to break it, but there was something she needed to know.

"Kiaku-san?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you decide to go into the human slave trade? You all seem like such decent people. We might have been friends if we had met under different circumstances.

"It wasn't our idea," he confessed with a guilty scowl.

"What?!" she asked, quickly turning around to study his face for any hints of lies.

"Yeah. We were approached by a youkai a few weeks ago. He said that if we started a human slave trade, he could make up rich and powerful beyond our wildest dreams. None of us wanted to take him up on the offer. It's a serious offense that brought Reikai's wrath down on our heads. Just look how we ended up," he said, motioning to the Sanzu River below them.

"We would have turned him down, but he started to insult us. He said we were too cowardly to attempt it and that we were probably too weak for the job anyway. All seven of us refuse to be insulted like that. Our honor just wouldn't let us back down. Naturally, we all accepted," he said with quiet contempt at the situation. "We never should have taken the job."

"That bastard had it all planned out too," he went on. "He told us everything: where and how to get a portal, when and where to snatch a few girls, and even what to wear in Ningenkai to go unnoticed. All we had to do was follow his orders."

"So this whole thing was an unknown youkai's plot?" she asked, rubbing her temple. She could feel a headache coming on just at the thought of how much work this little revelation was going to make for her.

"Pretty much."

"Do you remember anything about this youkai?" she asked.

"No. He wore a large cloak that hid his form and he stuck to the shadows. We only heard his voice."

"This does not bode well," Botan said quietly with a frown.

While Botan was thinking it over, they reached the Gate. Botan thanked him for the information and gave him a smile.

"I hope you and Jamiko get together some day," she wished.

"Thanks. Sorry I couldn't be more help," he said.

"You were very helpful, actually. If you hadn't said anything, I would have thought the threat was over. Again, thank you," she smiled.

He nodded and started to walk toward the Gate. Botan watched him go, but was already thinking over how they were going to find this mysterious youkai. She didn't notice when Kiaku stopped and started rummaging through his coat pockets.

"Botan, I almost forgot," he said, walking back to her and pulling something out of an inner pocket. "He gave this to us before he left. He said that if there were any problems to just put some youki in it to contact him. We never did, though. None of us really trusted him."

He held what looked like a small marble out to her. She accepted it with a smile, but the moment it touched her skin, she started shaking.

"Botan? Are you all right?" he asked in concern at her quivering form and wide eyes.

She nodded and quickly wrapped the small bead-like gem in her sleeve so it didn't come into direct contact with her skin.

"I-I'm fine. You've just given me a huge clue as to who that youkai might be. Thank you so much, Kiaku."

"Don't mention it," he said. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yep," she said with a bright smile. "Now, go. Before the Gate closes on you."

He nodded and left through the Gate with only an uncertain and worried look at her over his shoulder. She kept smiling at him in the hope that he wouldn't worry. When the Gate shut, she flew up to the palace itself. She really needed to talk to Ayame about this new development.

--------------------------------

Hiei and Kurama had started early. The shop Kurama had wanted to scope out first didn't open until ten, but early morning was a good time to get a good feel for the security systems. Unsurprisingly, the Ningenkai security paled in comparison to Makai's lethal contraptions. Everything here involved simple electronic systems that were easily avoided with the right techniques. It would be a piece of cake stealing even the heavily guarded gems.

"Hn. Humans really are idiots."

"Now, Hiei. That's not really fair. They aren't expecting thieves of our caliber to steal from them," Kurama qualified.

"Hn."

They were currently checking out their fourth possible shop in case they couldn't find what they were looking for in the first. So far, it had been a boring endeavor.

"So, what should we ask for Hiei?"

"You're the master thief. Don't ask me."

"Right. Well, I was thinking of maybe some selenite."

Hiei raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Jewelers call it selenite, but its usual name is moonstone. The depth of the stone can be seen when the light plays on it. It's a beautiful, mysterious, and almost sensual gem."

"I know what a moonstone is, Kurama," he said bitingly, spitting the kitsune's name like it was an insult.

"I never said you didn't. I was just wondering how well it would compliment Botan's nature."

"Hn. It wouldn't."

Kurama sighed. This could be harder than he thought. They walked away from the last shop they were going to check out and headed for a nearby coffee shop to wait until the stores opened. It would only be about half an hour's wait.

"So what would compliment her, Hiei?"

"If she wants rare, just go for lapis lazuli," he said with a bored look at the street that was beginning to get crowded as more shops opened.

"Lapis lazuli is said to symbolize truth and friendship," Kurama said with a frown. "Under the circumstances, I don't think it would be right to get it for her. You could get it for her."

"I'm getting her a bloodstone," he said stubbornly.

"That's just like you," he said with a laugh. "What type of jewelry are you going to get her, by the way?"

"A necklace," he said with a huff.

They walked into the little café. Kurama ordered a coffee and some coffee-flavored ice cream. Hiei didn't like coffee, but he didn't mind ice cream. It would give them something to do while they waited. Hiei quickly chose a booth by the window and Kurama smiled at the little nervous habit of the hi youkai.

"If you're getting her a bloodstone, I have to get her something really rare."

"Hn," he said with a smirk.

"What about a pink emerald?" he suggested.

"The red emeralds are more rare."

"But the pink would match her eyes."

"I didn't know you were the romantic type, kitsune," he said with a patronizing smirk before looking out the window at nothing.

"I'm not," he defended with a frown. "I'm just trying to think of things she would like."

"Hn. She likes unusual things, things that don't happen very often. Simple, yet extraordinary."

Kurama was surprised by Hiei's seriousness concerning his least favorite (or so he proclaimed) member of their group, despite the aloof stare he held as he gazed out the window.

"And how would you know, Hiei?" he asked suggestively.

Hiei turned to glare at him.

"Hn. An unexpected consequence of invading her mind too many times."

Kurama chuckled at that. Hiei snorted at his mirth and turned to gaze out the window again.

"Well, if she likes extraordinary things, why get her bloodstone? They're just a different type of quartz formation and aren't very rare."

"Hn. I'm surprised you don't know. They've been harvested so much and ground down for so many medicinal uses over the years that there are few high quality pieces left. These high quality pieces fetch a high price nowadays."

Kurama frowned petulantly at being out done in gem trade. It seemed Hiei knew his business.

"Besides," Hiei said, "I'm not the one who has to make up to her the most. Yours still has to be twice as good as mine."

"Alright fine. I'll get her tanzanite."

"Don't you think that's a little extravagant?"

"She wanted rare. What? Don't look at me like that."

Hiei was giving him a mocking smirk that screamed he was hiding valuable information that could save him from a bad reaction from Botan.

"What do you know that I don't?" Kurama asked suspiciously.

"She wore tanzanite earrings to the last meeting at Genkai's."

Kurama's jaw might have hit the floor.

"How the hell do you know that?!"

"Hn. I pay attention. I would think a thief such as you would do the same."

Kurama glowered at his friend. He took an angry sip of his coffee and cursed to himself.

"Fine. I give up," he said with a sigh. "What would you get her if you were me."

"Zultanite."

"The gem that changes color in different types of light?" Kurama asked curiously.

Hiei nodded.

"That's actually quite good, Hiei," he complimented.

"Hn." Hiei looked out of the window again, as if the matter was settled.

"Now all I have to do is figure out what type of jewelry to get her," Kurama said as if to himself. He was actually wondering if Hiei would pick that for him as well.

"A ring," Hiei said, not even looking away from the scene outside the window.

"What makes you say that?"

"She doesn't have any."

"How do you know?" he asked curiously.

"Because she doesn't wear any," Hiei said with an annoyed look at his tablemate.

"That could just mean she doesn't like to wear rings," Kurama pointed out.

"None that she likes enough to wear. The onna's hands were made for rings."

"What?"

"You really don't pay her any attention do you?"

The look of annoyance on Hiei's face had increased three-fold, but Kurama didn't care. It was interesting to hear just how much Hiei paid Botan attention. It was a little ironic that the one who claimed to like her least had known the most about her when pressed.

"Well, I see I don't pay her as much attention as you do, but why do you say her hands are made for rings?"

Hiei growled.

"They're long and slender and they're always waving about like they're showing something off, baka kitsune."

"That they are," he said with a chuckle. "But I still think a ring is a bad idea."

"Hn. Suit yourself."

"I'll get her a necklace as well. Then we'll see which of our gifts she likes more," Kurama said with a challenge in his voice.

"Bring it on, kitsune," Hiei replied.

The two finished what they had ordered and headed for the nearest store. It was the fourth one they had looked at. It wasn't a very large shop, but the signs in the window claimed that many famous people had shopped here and the owner selected only the finest gems for sale. Kurama didn't believe a word of it, but it never hurt to take a look.

The two youkai walked in to see a man with coke bottle, horn-rimmed glasses working on a piece of jewelry that was only inches from his face.

"Ah, valued customer," he said wistfully without looking up from his work. "Please, have seat."

Kurama looked around the shop. There were plush armchairs across one wall. The middle of the shop was taken up by a large, circular glass case filled with sparkling gems and jewelry. Most of the items in that case were diamonds, some of various colors. There were other glass cases around the room and lining the walls, but they were filled with the usual expensive gems, such as emeralds and sapphires. It didn't seem as if this jeweler had what they were looking for.

He made his way over and sat in one of the armchairs anyway. Hiei chose to lean against the wall near the window. The jeweler didn't even bother to look at who his supposed valued customer could be. He had a small pick out and seemed to be making a small adjustment to the gold inlay on a large brooch. Kurama waited patiently until he was done.

With a sigh of satisfaction, the jeweler finished his work and set the brooch in a box that he quickly set behind the counter, as if Kurama might try to steal it at any moment. Kurama never saw the gem in the middle. He didn't really care. He was looking for a necklace. The jeweler looked up at him and Kurama had to stop a laugh. The thick glasses made the jeweler's eyes look huge and mole-like. The man also had a pinched mouth and thin eyebrows, making his appearance even more hilarious.

"Ohayou, valued customer. I am Higurashi Sousuke. I own this fine establishment. What were you looking for, dear lady?"

Lady? Not again. Over near the window, he heard Hiei snicker at his mistaken identity. The man was obviously near-sighted and almost blind as a bat. Well, this may work to his advantage. Jewelers expect women customers to be more versed in gem lore and known to be accomplished hagglers. He may be able to get a good price out of the jeweler. On second thought, he really didn't need a low price anyway. He would be stealing after all, not buying.

"My name is Minamino Shuuichi, good sir. I can assure you there are no ladies in the room," he said with a slight edge to his voice.

Higurashi blushed and bowed his head apologetically.

"My apologies, sir. My eyes aren't what they used to be."

It was a lame excuse, but Kurama nodded to accept the apology. He then got down to business.

"Are the jewelry in the cases all you have?"

"Of course not, sir. I have much more in the back. These are just to lure in customers. Is your eye out for something a little more rare, perhaps?" he asked with a simpering look.

"Yes. I'm looking for a zultanite necklace and my friend over there would like a bloodstone necklace."

"Zultanite, you say? I have a few pieces of that, but no necklaces. I also don't carry bloodstone. Most of those pieces are common trash anyway," he said with a sneer, no longer finding it necessary to be courteous of the customer's preferences if he couldn't sell anything.

Kurama saw Hiei's frown deepen at Higurashi's obvious distaste for his chosen gem. They would have to go somewhere else before Hiei set anything on fire, but Kurama wanted one more piece of information first.

"Do you know of anyone who does carry what we're looking for?"

"The only place I know that carries stuff like that is crazy old Mikuro's. It's a little specialty shop near Nobara Tea Shop. He carries bloodstones. Don't ask me why. He never sells any of them."

"Arigatou, Higurashi-san."

They hadn't even noticed that store before. He knew of the Nobara Tea Shop, though. Botan had told him about it. It was one of her favorite specialty teashops. If he remembered correctly, it should be only a few blocks down this same street.

Hiei was out the door before he was. When Kurama did exit the shop, he was already walking down the street in the direction of the teashop.

"Hiei, do you know where you're going?" Kurama asked as he caught up to his friend.

"Of course, baka kitsune."

"Have you been to the Nobara Tea Shop before?" he asked with surprise.

"Why would I go to a teashop?"

"Then how do you know where it is?"

"The onna comes here so often, there's an aerial map of it in her mind. I accidentally stumbled across it once," he said impassively.

"Just how many times have you been in her mind?" Kurama asked, a little floored at Hiei's amount of trivial knowledge concerning Botan.

"More times than I care to remember. Why?"

"What's it like?" Kurama asked with a small spark in his eyes.

"You said you've been in her mind before. Don't you know?" he said with an annoyed glare.

"Well, not really. Just on the surface. I had to use one of plants to give me semi-telepathic abilities. I was really just gleaning things off the surface. And she was sleeping at the time. The brain archives the day's events while we sleep. It's a good chance to get information, but not a good depiction of her usual workings. So, what's it like?"

"Hn. It's like drowning but being able to breathe."

Kurama gave him a confused look. Hiei didn't feel like saying anything more about it and would have stayed silent, but Kurama just had to know.

"How is that possible?"

"Hn. Don't ask me."

"Well, could you maybe be a little more specific?"

Hiei let out an aggravated sigh and used his Jagan to give Kurama a better idea of what Botan's mind felt like. Kurama felt his mind pulled into Hiei's and then both of them were inside Botan's mind. He could tell he wasn't seeing a memory of Hiei's. Right now, they were inside Botan's mind. It was amazing that Hiei could find her so fast. He must be specially attuned to her or else he had done this more times than he had let on.

It was surreal. It really was like drowning and still being able to breathe. It was bubbly and he felt like he was sinking deeper and deeper into the warmth of her mind. It wasn't bright and clear like he had expected. It was a serious of mute flashes and light from above and gentle darkness below, like looking up at the sun when under water. There was something utterly calming and aquamarine about her mind. The bubbly feeling surrounding him made him look around to see thousands of crystalline, multi-colored bubbles rising out of the depths. These held little images of what he could only guess were her thoughts. Many of the bubbles simply popped before reaching him, but a few managed to float above him. The ones that made it to what looked like the surface of the water made an image form across the lighter part of her mind.

As he watched, he caught glimpses of Reikai palace and the Sanzu River. She must have been in Reikai at the moment. Then, quite clearly, he saw an image of the redheaded gang leader from yesterday handing her a dark indigo stone, almost like a marble. It was soon replaced by a picture of the marble wrapped in the sleeve of her kimono. Suddenly, he could feel her sharp worry as if it was his own. It pulled him in deeper into the waters of her mind and he really was drowning in it this time.

"**Hiei?"** he heard her call within her own mind.

Like a shot, he was back in his own body and gasping for air. When had he stopped breathing?

"You're not supposed to go that deep, baka kitsune. She felt you," Hiei said angrily.

"That was amazing," Kurama said, realizing he had been breathing the whole time and the only reason he was gasping was because of the shock of the cold wind on his face.

And it had been amazing. His adrenaline was pumping hard and he felt like going swimming. Somehow, he knew that swimming would never compare to floating around in her mind. He wanted more of it. It was extremely addicting.

"Hn. That was nothing," Hiei said with a smirk. "She was worrying about something. You should feel it when she's happy. Or when she's afraid. It's extremely amusing."

"Amusing?" His experience was anything but amusing. It was exhilarating.

"Hn. She thinks of the stupidest things."

"Like what?" he asked as they started to walk towards the teashop again, having stopped for the little venture into Botan's mind.

At Kurama's question, an image, most likely one of Hiei's memories from Botan's mind, rose in his mind. There was Hiei laughing over his shoulder with impossibly long fangs, then the scene changed to a bunch of cute little Hiei heads with bat wings flying around trying to be menacing despite the cuteness. It must have been menacing to Botan though, because he could taste the faintest hint of trepidation in the memory.

Kurama laughed at the little Hiei bats. It was just so ridiculous. The fact that Botan they were the manifestation of Botan's fear just made it funnier. If she did this to someone as scary as Hiei, what would she do to someone like Koenma?

Hiei must have heard his thoughts because an image of Koenma in a crown, robe and scepter sitting on a toilet with sparkling lights in the background appeared.

Kurama laughed so hard his sides hurt and he had to stop walking.

"W-what was that?" he laughed.

"That was what happens whenever Koenma says he's potty trained," Hiei said with a smirk that came dangerously close to a smile.

"I envy you, my friend," he said as his mirth wound down. "She does that all the time?"

He nodded and they started walking again. They could see the faded green and beige sign for the teashop now. Kurama looked beyond that and saw a small window and a large glass door. There was a teal sign above the door with pink lettering and a large pink diamond logo. It was almost too perfect.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me how often you delve into her mind," Kurama commented.

Hiei gave him a look like he was crazy.

"So what have you learned about her so far?"

"She's terribly optimistic, even when everything's going wrong."

Kurama chuckled. "Anything that I didn't know?"

"She thinks you need a hair cut."

"She does not," Kurama said with a frown.

Hiei just gave him a skeptic look that had him questioning. He touched a hand to his long, red hair.

"Does she really?"

"Hn. What do you care what she thinks?"

"I don't really. I just didn't think Botan was concerned with those types of things."

"She's not."

"Then you are lying to me," Kurama scowled at him.

"We're here," Hiei said to change the subject.

Kurama let the matter drop and chose to lead the way into the jeweler's shop instead.

What he saw when he entered was not what he was expecting. Like the last jewelry shop, this one had many glass cases everywhere. Unlike the other shop, none of the cases were illuminated and the only indication of what was in them was an occasional sparkle from the light near the checkout counter. The place was absolutely filthy and a fine layer of dust covered almost everything. The only exception was a few places on the glass where someone's hands had unlocked the cases and opened the doors. A ceiling fan clicked above them, making the entire place heavy with dust. There were a few pieces of furniture in the place that served absolutely no purpose, such as the chest of drawers to the side and a small wooden nightstand near the counter.

Hiei and Kurama walked toward the only light source, a fluorescent strip of light bulbs above the checkout counter. The two paused when they saw what they thought was another piece of furniture, maybe a footrest, move. Actually, it did more than move. It cackled. They got a little closer and saw it was actually a young girl. She was staring into the glass case, the only one you could actually see into, and drooling as she pressed her face as close as she could. At least her drool was keeping the dust off, even if it was thoroughly disgusting. Kurama noticed that the girl had a note attached to her back with some tape.

"I do not respond to the bell?" Kurama read aloud.

What in the three worlds could that mean? He felt Hiei nudge him in the ribs. He turned to his friend, who nodded to the countertop.

There on the glass was another note and a shining brass hotel bell.

"Ring for service, huh?" Kurama said, reading the second note.

He looked to Hiei to be sure this was really happening. The girl beside them cackled again and kept drooling over whatever she was drooling over. Hiei shrugged his shoulders and Kurama sighed as he rang the bell.

"Damn it, Eater! I told you not to play with that bell!" a voice screamed from the backroom.

"Ain't me!" the girl yelled back, starting to claw with bitten nails at the glass. The drool still didn't stop running down her jaw and onto the case.

"Then who the hell is it?" the voice asked again, coming closer.

"Dunno. Customers?"

"Hah! If it's customers, I'll eat my sho…shit! It is customers!"

Kurama saw a cloth hanging peel back to reveal a small security room filled with surveillance cameras and a young man in grungy attire.

As he walked into the light, Kurama could see that despite the youthful appearance and posture his hair was gray and mussed. It looked like he hadn't had a bath in a few days. Kurama couldn't tell if he was really tan or if his face was just dirty. The young man with gray hair scowled at them.

"What the hell you want?"

Kurama scowled at the man's rude behavior.

"I was told you had zultanite necklaces and bloodstone jewelry," he said frigidly.

"Zultanite? As if I'd give the likes of you something like that. And bloodstone? Bloodstone is shit."

Hiei growled and Kurama was ready to smack some respect into this stupid human.

"Mikuro," the girl whimpered, suddenly appearing at the man's knees and tugging on his dirty shirt.

"What, Eater?" he asked angrily.

"I'm hungry."

"So?"

"You have quartz," she replied in a small, pleading voice.

"So. You don't have anything to trade for it," he said, looking away from the pathetic look in her eyes.

"Do so," she whimpered.

"Yeah, like what?" he asked, bending at the waist and sneering in her face.

"Information about the customers," she said, pointing to Hiei and Kurama.

"What?" he sneered again and roughly took her jaw in his hands.

He turned her head so that she was looking at Hiei and Kurama.

"Those customers?" he asked.

She nodded despite the grip on her jaw.

"Uh-huh. Good information too."

The man raised a curious eyebrow and reached into his pocket, letting her go in the process.

"What type of information?"

"Good information," she repeated with a pout.

"Well, what is it, baka?"

"No! Quartz first!" she yelled with an angry pout.

"No, information first," he replied, still rifling in his pocket.

She bit her lip and seemed to debate it. Finally, she pointed an accusing finger at the two of them.

"They know Botan," she said with a concentrating glare at Mikuro. "I can smell her on them. Almost a day old."

Mikuro blinked in surprise and then stared at the two youkai. He straightened from his bending position and then glared at them.

"You know Botan-sama?" he asked suspiciously.

"The Botan we know doesn't go by –sama," Hiei said.

Mikuro raised an eyebrow.

"Blue hair and pink eyes? Likes to wear a pink kimono?" he asked to confirm.

Both youkai nodded, surprised that this jeweler knew Botan.

"Mikuro," the girl whined, tugging on his shirt again.

He looked down at her with a confused look.

"Quartz!" she reminded.

"Right, right," he said, pulling something out of his pocket. He tossed it up into the air and Kurama saw it was a good-sized chunk of unpolished rose quartz. The girl watched its flight intently, mouth slightly open. She swayed a little, trying to pin down its path. Kurama thought she was going to catch it, but he was mistaken. As it came down, she jumped up and snapped it into her mouth. She smiled lovingly and then there was a sickening crunching as her jaw moved up and down. Kurama's jaw hit the floor.

"Is she…?"

"Eating it?" Mikuro finished. "Yep. Cool trick ain't it?"

He patted her on the head and she smiled at him. Slowly, the tips of her long black hair turned the exact colors of the rose quartz. She swallowed and Mikuro handed her another piece of rose quartz. She quickly ate it out of his hand and continued to smile at him almost lovingly.

"And chew that one good," he told her as the crunching sounded again.

She nodded at him.

"And there's some emerald shavings in there on the floor. You can have those."

She let out a little yip of joy and raced on all fours to the rooms behind the wall hanging. Kurama just watched her go with astonishment. What was she?

"You're youkai, right?" Mikuro asked.

The two of them nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Sorry for the mess, but I don't sell to walk-ins. The good stuff is in the back. Follow me," he said, scratching his head and pulling up the filthy rags he was wearing to reveal a pristine white shirt.

Kurama looked to Hiei to see if there was any danger ahead. Hiei shrugged and followed the supposed jeweler.

Kurama walked into the room behind the wall hanging and got a good look at the security system. It was nothing much, just a lot of cameras. It seemed he didn't even own an alarm system. That suited Kurama just fine.

There was a second doorway and he could see bright lights beyond it. He assumed Mikuro had gone into that room and quickly went through. This room was much better suited to a jewelry shop. The walls were hung with necklaces of all designs and sizes. The tables were littered with bracelets and rings. He saw every gem under the sun. There were moonstones, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, onyx, quartz, beryl of all colors, tourmalines, bloodstones, tanzanite, zultanite, andalusite, axinite, cassiterite, clinohumite, kunzite, and even a few pearls and corals. There was even lapis lazuli, jet and amber. He even spied a ring with an alexandrite gem. This was a specialist's shop indeed.

Kurama was interrupted from his browsing by that spine tingling crunching sound. He looked at the workbench and some chairs at a corner of the room. The girl from before was sitting on the floor by the chair closest to the workbench. She was munching on something, stopping only to pick up more of the dull green specks around her and pop them in her mouth. He could see the slightest tip of her hair was turning a deep green.

"Come on over and sit for fuck's sake. Don't just stand there," Mikuro said as he ran a comb through his hair. It seemed the man was civilized so far as appearance went. Kurama wasn't sure about his mouth though.

Mikuro sat in the chair closest to the workbench and picked up a piece of emerald and handed it to the girl. She eagerly lapped it up as if she were starving. More of that abominable crunching started. It sounded like steal, glass, and rock coming into violent contact. Kurama sat in one of the chairs while Hiei leaned against the wall next to the table with all the cutting machines on it. He could tell Hiei was just as interested in the girl and Botan's relation to these two strange jewelers as he was.

"What is she?" Kurama asked with a nod at the girl.

"She has a name," the girl said with a frown. She talked with her mouth full and Kurama could see the ground up gems.

"Then what is your name?" he asked her.

"No! Yours first!" she said with a frowning pout.

"I'm Kurama."

She nodded and looked at Hiei. Hiei raised an eyebrow at her as she stared at him until he gave his name.

"Hn. Hiei."

She nodded.

"Hello, Kurama. Hello, Hiei. I'm Sekiko. Pleasure to meet you."

Kurama was astounded. The girl who had crawled around on the floor since he first saw her had more manners than Mikuro.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Sekiko."

She smiled at him and went back to looking for more emerald bits.

"The answer to your question is that she's a youkai," Mikuro said with a frown at her. "She's a pretty damn pathetic one too."

She looked up at him, swallowed what she was chewing on, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You don't have to call her Sekiko. She responds just as well to Eater. Isn't that right, Eater?" he asked her as he held up a rather large piece of emerald.

She got to her knees and put her hands up as if she were a begging dog. She gave a small yip and he tossed her the gem. She snapped it out of the air. When she sat back down, she turned around so that she was leaning on Mikuro's legs. He reached down and patted her head.

"So how's the fucking stuff taste?" he asked her.

"It's really good, Mikuro. High quality. You could sell that one for a lot," she said, tilting her head to look up at him with a smile.

"Thanks, Eater."

"You're welcome," she said with a wide grin. It was so wide that Kurama could see her sharp back teeth.

Mikuro noticed his gaze and took hold of Sekiko's jaw. He turned her head so that the two youkai could see the right side of her face. He then reached into her mouth and pulled back her lip to show them the full set of her teeth. She didn't even flinch.

Kurama now understood how she could chew something as hard as gemstones. Her front teeth looked like normal human teeth, but from the incisor and back her teeth were sharp and pointed. They were also clear and a slight yellowish color.

"Her back teeth are diamonds?" he asked.

Mikuro nodded. "Yep. And if I feed her right, she shits diamonds too. All color diamonds. I even got a black one out of her once. It takes some work though."

"So she only eats gems?"

"Yeah. It seems like it would be bad business, keeping a gem eater in a jewelry store. She's a pretty good girl though," he said as he let go of her. She moved her mouth a little to get the feeling back and then leaned into Mikuro's legs with a happy sigh. He rubbed her head affectionately.

"She eats all the shavings and stuff I can't use or can't sell. And she creeps out most of the goddamn walk-ins so I don't have to deal with them. She never eats anything I don't tell her she can have. The only real problem is the damn drooling."

Indeed, she was drooling again. It was dripping off her chin and leaving spots on Mikuro's pants. He didn't seem to care.

"Why don't you like walk-ins?" Kurama asked.

"I'm a specialist, man. I don't cater to fucking stupid people looking for run-of-the-mill shit. All my clients are run by appointment and special order and all are connoisseurs."

"How do you know the baka onna?" Hiei asked.

"Baka onna?"

"He means Botan," Kurama clarified.

"Ah, the lovely Botan-sama," Mikuro said wistfully.

The man's entire demeanor changed. A gleeful smile appeared on his lips and an admiring spark entered her eyes.

"Botan-sama was the one who made all this possible," he said with a loving sweep of the arm indicating the room around them. "She gave me the seed money to start this place up. It was fucking hard work at first until I made a name for myself. She's also the one who set me up with my Eater."

He lovingly ran a hand through Sekiko's black tresses. She sighed and leaned into his hand.

Well, that explained why the sign for the shop was blue and pink.

"Botan-sama also has one of the largest and greatest collections of gems I've ever had the pleasure to witness," he said with a hungry look in his eyes. If Kurama didn't know any better, he would think Mikuro was the gem eater the way his eyes lit up at the thought of precious gemstones.

"So does she have any zultanite or bloodstone in her collection?"

That sparked Mikuro's interest.

"Oh? The shit you want is for Botan-sama?"

"Yes," Kurama said, eyebrow twitching at the pointless foul language. He was starting to think Mikuro had a problem.

"Christmas gifts?"

"Not quite."

"Then what the fuck are they?"

"They're more of make up gifts," Kurama said tentatively.

Mikuro laughed at them. Kurama heard Hiei growl and had to agree with the sentiment.

"Well, my friends, you came to the right shop if you want a gift for Botan-sama," Mikuro said when he got over his laughter.

"So does she have what we're looking for?" Kurama asked.

Mikuro shook his head and got up, walking to one of his displays. Sekiko followed him. Since the first time they had seen her, she got up to walk on two feet. She was actually almost as tall as Kurama. All the layers of black she wore concealed her figure well when she was on the floor. Her form was long and wispy rather than the small and petite Kurama had thought she might be. She motioned for them to get up and follow Mikuro as well.

Kurama followed as he was instructed and Hiei was right behind him. The room was large, so there was plenty of space for all of them. Mikuro was actually rifling through some of the necklaces.

"It's here somewhere," he said absentmindedly.

Sekiko came up behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder to see what he was doing. Her drool was making his white shirt slightly translucent, but he didn't seem to notice.

"It's on the peg to the left," she told him.

"Right," he said and replaced the necklaces he had in his hand and grabbing the ones on the second leftmost peg.

"You're in luck. There's a bloodstone she's had her eye on. It really high quality and she said it had good potential as a healing talisman," he said over his shoulder as he searched for the piece.

Hiei perked up and walked forward to see what Mikuro was doing. Mikuro let out a triumphant shout and held the necklace out for Hiei to inspect.

Kurama came over to look at it as well. It was a simple piece. A rim of white gold surrounded the stone and that was it. There were no fancy engravings or inlays. In fact, the chain was a piece of sturdy black leather. But the stone was extraordinary. The jasper was a deep blue-green that shone grandly. In rather interesting choice, the stone was inverted so that the red iron oxide patches seemed to rise like fire instead of drip like blood. Indeed, the red danced like fire. It formed in elegant curves and sputters that drifted through the blue-green jasper. Quite simply, it was a beautiful piece.

"I could tell she really wanted it the last time she came in, but she has this freaking weird idea that it's bad luck to buy a bloodstone for yourself," Mikuro said. "She'll be really happy that you got it for her. She said she didn't have anyone that would buy it for her, silly girl."

"Hn," Hiei said with a smirk.

Kurama frowned. The way things were looking, Botan would like Hiei's necklace the best and he would lose. Something had to be done about that. It was imperative to his friendship with Botan that he outdoes Hiei.

"Was she looking at anything else in particular, Mikuro-san?"

"She did mention that the zultanite was pretty, but I know for a fact that she already has a ring of that stuff. She did say that she didn't have any kunzite and she would like some. You want that in a necklace?"

Kurama nodded. Mikuro walked off for another section of wall pegs where more necklaces were hung, Sekiko staying behind in perfect step with her chin still on his shoulder. He started searching through them with a sarcastic smile.

"Kunzite is also popular as a healing stone, just like those shit bloodstones. That one you've got isn't counted as shit mind you. They're said to enhance devotion, understanding, and inner peace. It's supposed to activate the mind and free the wearer of anxiety. I've heard of some girls wearing them to do better on exams. Goddamn exams! Well, anyway you look at it, the color is still pretty fucking relaxing," Mikuro said as he searched. "Hard to be depressed with one of those around your neck."

He found what he was looking for and pulled out a silver chain at the end of which a small pendant hung. The stone was about the size of Kurama's thumbnail. Like most kunzite, it was pink with the slightest hint of violet. It wasn't anything special really…except for the fast that it was the exact color of Botan's eyes. Kurama took it from Mikuro and turned it to gage the clarity. The clarity was amazing and the play of light was spectacular. The color intensity was absolutely wonderful. It almost took his breath away as he turned this way and that. The color range was exactly that of Botan's eyes. The intense pink for when she was angry. The softer violet hue for when she was happy. And everything in between. It was just the thing he had been looking for.

"How much do you want for them?" Kurama asked with an appreciative smirk. There was no way Hiei was going to outdo him now.

"150,000."

Kurama did a double take. Surely his ears were failing him.

"Did you say 150,000 en?"

"That's what I freaking said," Mikuro confirmed.

Kurama scowled. That was far too low a price for such wonderful pieces of jewelry. Kurama knew Mikuro could probably sell them for five times that amount and still be undercharging.

"Why so little?" he asked.

"They're for Botan-sama, right?" the gray-haired youth asked with a speculative look.

Kurama nodded.

"I owe Botan-sama a lot," he said as he ran a hand through his hair nervously. "She saved my ass quite a few times. And she helped Sekiko, too. She was born here in Ningenkai and abandoned by her parents, so she wasn't exactly living the high life if you know what I mean. I know she went starving as much as I did when she was a kid."

Sekiko nodded awkwardly with her chin still on Mikuro's shoulder.

"Botan likes to save things," she said, her black eyes smiling.

"I'm starting to see that," Kurama said.

"So, it's 150,000 en. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal. It looks like we don't have to rob them, Hiei."

"Hn. Still want to rob the other shop?" Hiei asked, trying to salvage a little fun out of this outing. "The owner was a bastard."

"I see no problem with that," Kurama said with a smile. "I was hoping we'd get to steal something tonight."

"So you were planning on stealing those pieces I showed you?" Mikuro asked in a deadpan tone.

"There was a high probability of it. Truthfully, I didn't want to steal from you. Especially if you were a friend of Botan's. If she ever found out, she would never forgive me," he said with a small, guilty smile.

"So you're _that_ Kurama, the famous Makai thief?" Mikuro asked.

"Yes. Sorry for the false pretenses."

"Did you know about this?" Mikuro asked the girl monopolizing his shoulder.

She nodded awkwardly again with a smile.

"I would have bit them if they had tried anything," she added.

"That's my girl," Mikuro said with an affectionate pat.

She beamed at him, showing off a few of her sharp teeth. Kurama would really not have enjoyed being on the receiving end of one of her bites.

"Well, no harm, no foul," Mikuro said. "I've done my fair share of stealing, so I can't say anything. Let's get you checked out."

"By the way, does Sekiko like to eat diamonds?" Kurama asked, already planning what he would steal tonight.

"If she shits diamonds, wouldn't that be like her eating shit?" Mikuro said with a disparaging look.

"That is true. Then, what does she like to eat?"

"Sapphires! And emeralds! And rubies! And quartz! And beryl! Lots of things, really," she said, practically floating along with Mikuro.

"You heard her," Mikuro said with a laugh.

The four of them walked through the security room and to the front. Kurama and Hiei walked around to the front of the counter while Mikuro checked them out. Kurama handed over a debit card. The 150,000 en was well within his bank account.

"I've got some boxes. Do you want me to wrap them up?" Mikuro asked.

"Yes, please," Kurama said without hesitation.

He quickly handed over the two necklaces, just grabbing the bloodstone out of Hiei's hand. He got a glare for that, but he didn't really care. Hiei glared at everyone. Mikuro took them, but he didn't wrap them as Kurama was expecting. He twisted his arm and handed them to Sekiko.

"Go wrap those up, Eater."

She nodded and took the necklaces. She walked over to one of the dark cases and opened it, smudging the dust on the glass and staining her cream-colored skin a grubby brown. She didn't mind the dust as she rummaged through the contents of the case, pulling out two pretty tins. One was printed with elegant pink roses on a sky blue background. There were violets and honeysuckle to help accentuate the roses, as well as a few strands of goldenrod. Into that tin, she put the kunzite necklace and handed it to Kurama.

The other tin was just as beautiful as Kurama's. It was printed with red and green peacocks dancing together on a beige and gold beach. All around the different peacocks, green, blue, and teal spirals and wisps flowed like water on a black background. She handed it to Hiei after she had put the bloodstone necklace inside. He quickly stuffed it in a pocket and nodded to her. She smiled at the two of them and then went back to sit on Mikuro's feet.

"Get the hell off, Eater!" he said, trying to pry his feet out from under her.

She shook her head and but her arms behind her to hug him. She leaned back and smiled up at him.

"Damn it, Eater," he said in an aggravated voice. He then shrugged at the other youkai in defeat.

Kurama chuckled and Hiei smirked before they bid their goodbyes. Sekiko waved them off and Mikuro told them to come back some time. Kurama agreed as they walked out of the door. Before they door closed, they heard more angry shouts and the awful crunch of Sekiko eating.

"Well, that was interesting," Kurama said as they started to walk down the street.

"Hn."

"Where in the three worlds do you think Botan could have met those two?" he wondered.

"Don't ask me," Hiei said.

"Well, you are the one that's been in her mind the most," he said.

"That doesn't mean I see everything, baka kitsune."

"True. Are there any other characters like that in her memory?"

"Who knows," he said, looking into the distance with a bored expression.

"Can't you just take a look and see."

"Hn. A consequence of invading her mind so many times is that she recognizes when I pry too deep," he replied with a scowl, still staring off in the distance. "If she's not thinking about it or it's not near the surface, I can't reach it without her knowing."

"So that's why she picked up on me like she did."

Hiei nodded.

"So why was I pulled down in the first place?" he asked curiously.

"Whatever she was supposed to be worrying over involves something deep in her mind. Whatever that worrying was recalling, it was deeper than I would dare to go."

"And why is that?"

"Hn. You saw how dark it was. I have my own demons to deal with. I don't need hers as well."

"So, the dark within a mind means that a person is haunted by something."

"Not always. But with her, you can feel it."

"What do you think it is?"

"How should I know?"

Kurama sighed. They were getting nowhere on the path to learning more about their bubbly friend.

"You told me once that anyone without scars on his heart would be a shallow bastard. Is that why you respect her, Hiei? Because she isn't shallow?"

"Hn. Who said I respected the baka onna?" Hiei asked, turning to glare at his friend.

"I didn't hear a denial," Kurama said with a smile. "I'm saying you respect her if you must know."

"Hn. Now I know you're crazy," Hiei said, looking off into the distance again. 'What do we do next?"

"Next, we have to set up a meeting with Botan. I think we should give her a little more time to calm down. I don't even think she's at home right now. I think she's supposed to have the day off tomorrow. We need to talk to Ayame or maybe Keiko again and see what she's planning. We need to plan an ambush. She's not going to want to see us and she may run if we try to talk to her. I think the easiest place to ambush her would be at her home. Her directions weren't very specific, so we'll have to find it first."

"It's on the east side of town near the park."

Kurama gave him a questioning look.

"I've slept in that park and I've seen her fly off of the balcony," Hiei explained.

Kurama nodded with a smile before continuing his plotting.

"After we corner her into speaking with us, we apologize and give her the gifts. It should be apologies first and gifts after, just like Keiko said. If she doesn't accept our apologies after that, we'll improvise."

"Hn. So what about tonight?"

That's right. They were going to steal from the first shop just to get back at the man's unhelpfulness. And to have something to do.

"Heh. You saw the security in Higurashi's. It won't be hard to steal his most valued stock," Kurama said with a thoughtful look.

"What were you looking for?" Hiei asked with a sidelong glance at Kurama.

"I wasn't going to touch the diamonds, but you can have them if you want. I wanted the rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and whatever else I can find."

"So you're turning this into a charity mission?" Hiei asked with a smirk. "You've gone soft."

"I have not," Kurama said. "I'm just repaying a favor."

"And that strange jeweler and his pet will find a bag of precious stones on their doorstep in the morning," Hiei said with a meaningful look at Kurama.

"Well, more like on the checkout counter than on the doorstep," Kurama replied with a lofty expression.

"Hn. Let's just go."

"Agreed."

* * *

**Author Note: **This chapter shall also be known as (cue dramatic background music) **The OC Chapter **(of Doom)! Sorry the focus was more on the OCs rather than any really good Hiei and Botan interaction. Don't worry though. There's a lot of that coming up in later chapters. In the meantime, I would like to say that the Akuma no Kage gang (aka Kiaku, Jamaru, Jamiko, Maiten, Meru, Lotai, Konna) and the Eater and her human (aka Sekiko and Mikuro respectively) are products of my imagination. Please, do not steal them. Higurashi Sousuke is mine as well, but you can use him all you want.

Thanks for reading and I hope the chapter wasn't too long.

Sani


	6. Worries, Apologies, and Promises

**Dealing**

**Chapter 6: **Worries, Apologies, and Promises

"Ayame!" she called as she burst through the large and heavy doors of Koenma's office.

"Botan!" Ayame said, jumping when the woman came in and turning over Koenma's official stamp and inkpad.

Ayame quickly righted the office supplies and looked up at her friend. Her gait was hurried and long. Her pink eyes showed an intense worry. Ayame noticed that she held something in the sleeve of her kimono.

"What's that?" she asked, motioning to the woman's sleeve.

Botan quickly unwrapped the marble and let it fall onto the desk with a dull thud. It bounced slightly and rolled down the desk to sit in front of Ayame. She stared at it as it flashed and gleamed with the light. It was dark blue, almost black in color and cast an eerie dark blue beam of the desk when the light still passed through. She couldn't feel an aura about it, at least nothing to cause that look in Botan's eyes, but she had to admit that there was something chilling about it. Ayame hesitantly picked it up. Instantly, she felt the ki inside of it and gasped. It wasn't reiki. It wasn't youki. It was something much different that she had only felt once before. Yes, she had seen and felt such a thing before, but she couldn't believe her friend could have…

"Botan, is this yours?"

Botan shook her head. Ayame sighed in relief. Botan turned away and started to pace in front of the desk. It was then she knew that she should worry.

"No, it's not. It's _his_," she replied.

Botan only mentioned on person with that much hate and fear in her voice.

"What? You mean the one who…"

But Ayame couldn't bring herself to say it. Botan understood anyway. She nodded, confirming Ayame's fears.

"But that's impossible!" Ayame cried to the still pacing woman.

"I know," she answered darkly. "But we can't argue with facts."

"Are…are you sure you aren't mistaken, Botan?" she asked tentatively, knowing there was no way Botan wouldn't recognize _that_ ki signature, but hoping she would.

Botan sent her a scathing look she rightly deserved. After what he had done to her, Botan could never forget the feel of that man.

"Where did you get this?" she asked her blue-haired friend with a world-weary sigh.

"Kiaku gave it to me. He said that they were commissioned to start the slave trade by another youkai. He also said that the youkai gave him that and to put youki in it to contact him in case of trouble."

"W-what does this mean?" Ayame asked a little fearfully.

Botan sighed and sat down on the floor in front of the desk. Koenma really needed to get some chairs in here. Ayame leaned over the desk to see Botan clearly. She was chewing on her lip and for the first time in a while, Ayame could see the sharp, calculating look on her face from ages past. There was no doubt that this had seriously shaken Botan.

"It means," her blue-haired friend said in a ringing voice, "that this mission isn't over. Whoever planned out this slave trade is still out there. To make matters worse, he knows how to use a ryuuseki. It can't be that _he's_ behind this. I made sure of that over eighteen hundred years ago. But how did a youkai get his ryuuseki?"

It was indeed a ryuuseki sitting between Ayame's fingers. They were fabled gems, said to be the tears of a dragon. They were also said to be capable of generating extreme amounts of power when they were not spelled. The spelled ones were even more powerful and capable of making the impossible possible. Holding this one as she was, Ayame could feel the legends were right. The power in this one was overwhelming. It was a saving grace that this one was spelled. The energy in the spelled ones could only be put to the spell and couldn't be drawn off for different tasks as with the un-spelled ones. In the wrong hands, an un-spelled ryuuseki would spell disaster.

It made no sense. As far as anyone in Makai knew, they were just a myth. They simply didn't exist. After all, no dragons existed in Makai anymore except for spirit types like Hiei's and no one had found a ryuuseki in Makai in over five thousand years. Ayame knew different. Botan had showed her one of the ones she owned and she kept those under heavy protection spells. There was no way a youkai could get one, especially one that came from such a dangerous man. Unless…

"He spent some time in Makai before you killed him, didn't he?" Ayame asked. "Maybe he dropped one while he was here and never got it back afterwards."

"It's unlikely," Botan said with a worried frown. "But I suppose that's the only explanation. But it worries me that the youkai knows how to use it. There's a spell in it that basically amounts to a signal flare, used simply for communication purposes and to call for help. He told Kiaku how to activate it with youki. But I don't think he would have left something so valuable in the hands of lackeys just to be sure they didn't get in trouble. This has to be a calling card."

"A calling card?" Ayame wondered.

"Yes," she replied with a frown. "He obviously wanted us to know that he has some knowledge of dragons. We were meant to stop the gang. Likewise, we were meant to find this. He's telling us he's just started. He probably wants the dragon working for Reikai."

"What?!" Ayame gasped, suddenly worried for the friend sitting in front of her.

"You know the myths about dragons' blood as well as I do, Ayame," Botan said with a smile, the calculating look leaving her eyes to be replaced by her usual cheerfulness.

"But those are all myths," Ayame protested. "You can't really become invincible or all-knowing by drinking dragons' blood."

"You forgot to mention immortal too," Botan said with a laugh. "You and I know that dragons' blood doesn't grant either of those things, but a youkai won't."

Ayame nodded. "Do you think there's a chance of an attack?"

Botan shook her head. "No. If I'm right, he only knows that there's a dragon working for Reikai. He won't know which one of us it is and he wouldn't waste the energy on a full frontal attack just to find out which of us has the information he needs. That's why he sent us the ryuuseki. He wants us to make a fuss and put the dragon under some type of surveillance or protective custody. That way, he'll know exactly who his target is without having to interrogate anyone. If we just go on like normal, we have nothing to worry about. So don't look so worried, Ayame."

Ayame frowned at her friend's smile. When she had come in, Botan had been just as worried as she was now. Why the change in attitude? Was it just for her sake that Botan smiled so carelessly?

"Why aren't you more worried about this?" Ayame asked. "What if he attacks again even without knowing who the dragon is? You're the one who stands the greatest risk of getting attacked! These people have shown they are smart. They'll go after the top ferry woman of Reikai for sure and with all the field work you do it would be simple to ambush you."

"Nonsense. No one can predict where a ferry woman will go without her mission assignments for the day. Even then, I usually make up my own mission assignments or Koenma pulls them out of his hat and they aren't written anywhere. I'll be fine. Besides, don't think of me as so defenseless, Ayame-chan. You and I both know that I'm no pushover when push comes to shove. I won't let the dragon be exposed. Now that I can be sure we're not dealing with _him_, I'm not so worried. You're right. The youkai just probably found his ryuuseki after it was forgotten and we know how to deal with youkai, Ayame. As long as it's not _him_, I can deal with it," she said with a kind smile. "The youkai will probably attack again once he realizes that his attempt to smoke out the dragon failed, but we have Yusuke and the others working with us for the time being. We'll be able to stop him without problems, I'm sure."

"You put a lot of faith in them, Botan," Ayame said with another frown.

"Yeah, well," she said with an embarrassed smile and rubbed the back of her neck.

"You didn't use to," Ayame said sadly. She was remembering the past, when Botan trusted no one, when she carried her own weight and wouldn't let anyone see what she was carrying on her shoulders even if it was breaking her back. Even now she would occasionally show that smile that comforted, but at the same time showed how little the woman let people in and how little you knew about her.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing. Since you have so much faith in them, won't you tell them about your past?"

"We've been over this, Ayame," Botan said with a frown.

"I know, but it seems like it keeps popping up," she said with a smile, holding the ryuuseki up to the light so the gem cast brilliant beams of dark blue all over the room. She saw Botan tense when the stone's radiance landed on her. "Maybe this is fate telling you it's time to let someone know."

"Fate, huh?" she asked with an ironic smile. "You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you, Ayame?"

The Reikai ferry girls sometimes moonlighted as temporary fates in the Fatal Conduit room in the palace. There they could see the future and have influence over events. Originally, there had only been three fates created by Enma, but when they retired some two thousand years ago, replacements had to be found. Prospective ferry girls often had traits similar to those needed as a fate and many up and coming ferry girls were trained for the job. Botan was one of the most talented and prestigious fates and Ayame had nearly equal skills.

"You know what I mean," Ayame said. "Anyway, should I tell Koenma about this?"

"Only when he comes back. There's no reason to expect there to be any danger. For now, just monitor the situation. We just have to wait for this youkai to show himself and then take care of him."

Ayame nodded, still holding the ryuuseki up. Botan stood up and looked down at her friend with a smile.

"Just make sure you lock that stone in the deepest pit you can find. That's all I have to report. I'll be in my office filling out paperwork if you need me."

Ayame nodded again. Botan was anxious to get out of the room, probably because of the ryuuseki, so she was almost to the door when Ayame called for her to wait. Botan looked over her shoulder with a happy smile.

"Yes, Ayame?"

"Stay safe, Botan," Ayame said gravely in her quiet voice.

"Don't worry, Ayame. I always do, don't I?"

And with a last brilliant smile, she walked out. Ayame looked down at the paperwork on her desk, but her eyes couldn't focus on it through the worry clouding her mood.

"No, Botan. You don't."

--

Kurama dialed Koenma's office number on his communication mirror. He and Hiei were sitting in his kitchen again and planning their ambush on Botan. It wasn't going very well. They had no idea what to plot without knowing where and when she was going to be tomorrow. So, they needed to talk to Ayame.

"Moshi-moshi. You've reached Koenma's office. Ayame speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hello, Ayame-san. This is Kurama."

The girl glanced up from her stack of paperwork to look into the screen. She gave him a small smile.

"Ah, it's you, Kurama-san. What can I do for you?"

"Could you tell me what Botan is doing tomorrow?" he asked nonchalantly, hoping Botan hadn't turned her fellow ferry woman against him.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen her."

Kurama sighed. "Well…"

"At least, that's what I told her I would tell you," she interrupted.

Kurama smirked, filled with new hope.

"So does that mean you will help me?"

"On one condition," she agreed.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. He had never seen the soft-spoken ferry woman as the type to make deals for favors. He supposed not all ferry women were as giving as Botan.

"I want you to do me a favor," she said.

"Oh? And what would you have me do?" he asked with curiosity.

"I want you to keep an eye on Botan. Discreetly, of course. No one can know you're watching her."

"Why? Has something happened to her?" he asked worriedly.

"No. Nothing yet. But recently, some info has come to light and I think Botan might put herself at risk sometime soon. She doesn't think there's anything to worry about, but that's when she gets into the worst trouble," she said with a quiet sigh.

"Just what am I supposed to be watching out for?"

"We aren't sure yet. A youkai may try to capture her. As top ferry woman, she has information that he will most certainly be wanting. Try to make sure Botan stays out of Makai as much as possible. I can do my part when assigning her missions, but I can't keep her away from there when she's off the clock. Please, distract her and warn me if anyone starts to follow her around."

"Hn. Who would want to follow the baka onna around?" Hiei asked scathingly.

Kurama almost laughed at that. After all, it was Hiei who was practically mind-stalking the poor girl.

"Does she go to Makai that often?" he asked instead of letting out his mirth.

Ayame nodded. "More than she should. She has many contacts over there, both in high and low places. Sometimes she'll slip off and visit them. She's unusually crafty at getting away, by the way, so don't assume this will be an easy job."

"It can't be that bad," Kurama said with an accommodating smile.

"You'll see. Please, just keep her safe," Ayame pleaded.

"We will," Kurama agreed with a serious expression.

"Hn. What is this 'we,' baka kitsune?" Hiei asked with a glare.

Kurama just sent him a look and turned back to the mirror.

"Now that we have a deal, tell me what she will be doing tomorrow."

"You want to apologize, yes?" Ayame said softly.

Kurama nodded.

"The easiest time to catch her is in the morning. She's going shopping with Yukina-san early tomorrow, but she won't leave her apartment until about eight o'clock. She always leaves for Kuwabara-san's from the kitchen balcony."

"Thank you, Ayame-san," he said with a grateful smile.

"It was my pleasure. Just don't try to drug her again."

"Agreed."

"Goodbye, Kurama-san."

The screen went blank. Kurama closed the mirror with a sigh.

"That was almost too easy."

He looked at his friend, who was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs with his arms crossed and a frown in place.

"Do you think Botan's in trouble, Hiei?" Kurama asked with his own worried frown.

"Hn. The baka onna is always in trouble. The ferry girl is just overreacting."

"Yes, but we should still keep an eye on her, don't you think? With her, it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Hn. Why are you so worried about her?" he asked with a suspicious scowl.

"She's my friend. If she's in trouble, of course I'll worry about her."

"There's nothing to worry about," he said with confidence. "She's always been the top ferry woman and she hasn't been attacked by anyone yet."

"Yes, but that's what makes all of this so suspicious," Kurama said, putting a hand to his chin and mulling over the situation.

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked speculatively.

"Ayame knows she's never been attacked, but she's still worried about it. I'd like to know what new information has come to light to change the status quo," he replied with a sharp, determined expression.

"What do you suggest we do? Break into Reikai?" he countered with a frown.

"No, we still have no idea what we might be looking for. I have a hunch it has to do with the mission we just went on. Those youkai had no reason to invest in the human slave trade. They were thieves and killers, but even they knew something like that wouldn't pay off. Eventually, Reikai would catch up to them and then they were dead. That's probably why the girls were treated so well. They were hoping for leniency if the girls were unharmed. It just doesn't seem worth it to me. I suspect someone may have been controlling them behind the scenes. That's probably the youkai Ayame was talking about."

"But why would he want the baka onna? It was a slaving operation."

"Maybe it wasn't about that. Maybe it was something else, something dealing with a secret of Reikai. In any case, I think the best course would be to ask Botan about it after she forgives us."

"Don't you mean _if_ she forgives us?" Hiei asked with a superior and confident smirk.

Kurama chuckled. "And here I was thinking you knew her better than I did. Botan is sure to forgive us."

"Hn. What makes you so confident, kitsune?"

"Making that deal with Ayame reminded me of how giving and selfless Botan is. There's no doubt in my mind that she'll forgive us. She may not trust us as much as she did, at least not right away, but she will forgive us," he said with conviction.

"Hn. Whatever, baka kitsune."

"So, how will we corner her?" Kurama asked with a small smile.

"If she'll be in her apartment until eight, we should just enter from the kitchen balcony. She usually leaves for work at dawn, but days she's off work she usually sleeps in. About half an hour before she's supposed to leave will perfect. We can get her while she sleeps," he said with a smirk.

"I'm surprised at you, Hiei," Kurama teased with a disapproving frown. "I thought it was against your code to sneak up on someone while she was sleeping."

"Hn. We're not going to kill her, baka kitsune. She's not an enemy anyway," he commented angrily, not liking his honor questioned.

Kurama raised an eyebrow and smirked slyly. "Oh? If she's not an enemy, then what is she to you?"

"Hn! She's a teammate, baka. Obviously," he said with a scowl and a defensive posture.

"Obviously," Kurama agreed, the sly smirk not leaving his face.

"Hn. Whatever, baka kitsune."

With the plan for Botan's forgiveness solved, they turned to the business of later tonight.

--

Botan stretched in her comfy office chair. It was the type of chair that most of your co-workers would despise you for. It swiveled. It went up and down. It had cushioned armrests. It rocked back and forth, so that you could lean back if you felt like it. It was the kind of office chair you got when you had enough clout in the company to warrant such a king of office chairs. Botan couldn't help but feel she deserved it.

She glanced at the clock with a sigh. It was after five. Her shift had ended over three hours ago. It always worked out like that for her. While she had finished her paperwork a mere hour after leaving Koenma's office, it seemed she had managed to wrack up quite a lot of other people's paperwork before the end of the day.

It wasn't that she was a pushover and took whatever work anyone foisted on her. No, it was more like no one else was capable of handling problems that popped up in the Reikai processes or discrepancies in filing or procedure that every now and then reared their ugly heads. As the top ferry woman, Botan had an intimate knowledge of every part of the mechanics that kept Reikai running. So, naturally problems were brought to her because more often than not, she knew exactly how to fix it.

Most of her time was spent teaching others how to do the lesser-known parts of their jobs. That was fine with her. She was happy to help and this way she would never be bored. It still made her brow sweat with all the work though.

She stood up and pushed her awesome office chair back under her desk. She walked through a glass door to the balcony outside of her office. The palace had hundreds of offices with balconies such as hers, but only the senior members of Reikai got to enjoy the views they offered. She gave an appreciate smile to the fluffy clouds that floated by.

She quickly materialized her oar. Everyone knew her shift was over, so they wouldn't bother her with their problems anymore. She had finished all the other work. It was time to go home.

She quickly flew into the clouds and opened another portal, immediately floating through the thick gray mist.

The portal lead right to her apartment and Botan quickly landed on her balcony. She slid open the glass door that led to the kitchen. It was dark in there, the only light coming from the glow of the sun as it began to set. She sighed and walked into the living room. She flopped down on the couch and closed her eyes.

She was feeling very tired. She had done a lot of work today, especially considering she was in such bad shape from yesterday. She was bruised, mentally exhausted, and she had used most of her reiki again.

It wouldn't have been so bad if she could just stop worrying. Despite what she had said to Ayame and the smiles she had put on, that little ryuuseki weighed on her mind like nothing else. It brought back memories best left buried. Had she not known it was evidence in the case, she would have sent it through a portal to the deepest and darkest reaches of space. She never wanted to touch anything that came from _that_ person as long as she lived.

She lifted a hand up to rub the juncture of her neck and shoulder, a phantom pain resurfacing. She then cursed her self and dropped her hand to the couch with a frustrated slap. It was ridiculous to be thinking like this, to let something so simple and meaningless as touching his ryuuseki affect her so. He was dead and should no longer have any hold over her. But then, that was where this anxiety was coming from. When she had first touched the thing, she had thought he might have found some way to come back from the dead. The manipulation of that gang seemed just his style. Planting a ryuuseki she was sure to find was exactly like him, telling her in seemingly meaningless coincidences and minute clues that he was back and coming for her, watching her every movement, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. It had shaken her to the core.

But it was impossible. Not only had she made sure he was dead, she had sealed his remains to be sure no one could ever bring him back. Thinking he could still be alive was beyond folly. Yet even though she new that was impossible, she still couldn't help the doubt and the small trickle of apprehension down her spine. She let out an aggravated sigh.

"Just what are you doing, Botan?!" she asked herself, filling the silence in her apartment with her own angry voice. "You're being ridiculous. That part of your life is over and done with! Just get over it already! You have nothing to worry about. He's dead and gone and never coming back. So just forget about it and relax, like you promised yourself you would."

She felt the painful tension she hadn't even known was there slowly ease out her shoulders. She opened her eyes and smiled. She was a little surprised how easy it was to let it go, but she supposed she had a lot of practice over the years. It was a good feeling, focusing on things that were right in front of her instead of a thousand miles behind.

"That's it. You have other things to worry about. Like who this new youkai is and where he could be hiding. And before that, you have a trip with Yukina tomorrow."

Her smile brightened at the thought of tomorrow. With the grand plans for the outing already tumbling through her head, she went into her room and changed for bed. She climbed the ladder up to her suspended sleeping place, nestling into the numerous pillows and soft warm blankets. Tomorrow would be a good day and the past would stay in the past.

--

She was dreaming.

She new she was dreaming because everything was dark. It was only her standing in a vastness of nothing. But it wasn't a nothing she was unfamiliar with. She had been here many times and it always felt similar to coming home, something akin to belonging.

"So this is the void, Tou-san?" a light, childish voice, cheerful and happy, echoed through the space.

Botan turned to see a little girl with blue hair and lavender eyes swinging her arms playfully and looking up at someone. Botan followed her gaze and couldn't help but smile. It was a man with ears that looked like a cat's on either side of his head. She knew they weren't cat ears. She knew that if you touched them, they would be covered in leathery, soft scales instead of fur. The opening to the inner ear was also pointed more downward so that you saw more of the white scales than the ribbed flesh inside. His ears were white, pristinely white, which contrasted greatly to his black and indigo hair. His eyes were a deep purple and they shown with love for the little girl. Behind him, a long, scaly, white tail flicked back and forth, the tip decorated with a tuft of long fur the same dark indigo as his hair.

"What am I going to do with you?" he laughed, purple eyes changing to royal blue in his amusement. "You know this isn't a void."

The little girl pouted, her own eyes changing to a light blue gray. Without warning, two ears the same white as the man's popped out from underneath her fuzzy, unbound blue hair.

"Demo, we call it the void when we use it," she said with a glower.

"We call it that, but it's not a place," he said, putting a fist on his hip and shaking a finger at her. "It's just power over space and time. Right now we're in a null-space. Can you tell me what a null-space is?"

"Mou," she said uncertainly, "it's the space between spaces, which you can travel through to get from one space to the other. I've done it lots of times."

Her eyes were back to the usual lavender, sparking every now and then with a deeper purple.

"That's right, but you never stopped to take a look around, did you?" he asked with a bright and handsome smile at the girl.

She shook her head and skipped away from him a little, looking all around her with carefully studious wide eyes.

"But there's not much to see, Tou-san," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She glanced over her shoulder at him to see what he thought about it.

The man smiled at her and walked over, his tail slinking up and grabbing her waist to lift her up unto his shoulder. She giggled with glee and then looked when he pointed at something.

"There's lots to see here, if you know where to look."

The girl gasped at whatever she saw. In her dream, Botan couldn't see it, but she knew the girl was looking at her mother sunbathing at the lake where the family lived.

"You have the uncanny ability to find these different spaces without training. Most people have to study for years until they can successfully navigate through a null-space," he said proudly.

"Really?!" the little girl asked with wonder. "But it's so easy. You just have to feel where you're going and then you go."

The man let out a melodious laugh and reached up to play with the white tail with a blue tuft that had been hiding behind her long hair. She giggled when he tickled her a bit.

"That's just because you have a special affinity for the void element. Not everyone is as sensitive to space vibrations as you."

"You are," she objected. "And so is Kaa-san!"

"Well, I have a void affinity, too. And your mother…heh, your mother is special."

He looked off to where he had pointed and a loving smile appeared on his lips. His eyes turned a dark purple again.

"And I'm sure she'll be mad at us if we don't hurry up this lesson," he said, looking up at the little girl on his shoulder.

She frowned at him. "Lesson? But you didn't teach me anything I didn't know, Tou-san!"

"I didn't?" he asked, looking surprised. Then he laughed and scratched his head contritely. "Well, I guess I'll just have to teach you twice as much next time, eh?"

"Hai!" she said with a smile and a cheerful pump of her fist. The man walked off with the girl sitting on his shoulder. Botan sat down and drew her legs up to her chest. With a smile, she watched them disappear into the darkness, fondly remembering what it was like back then.

The darkness melted away and a large room took its place. The walls were white, almost like marble in their sheen, with veins of silver. They were hung with all sorts of wall tapestries and old weapons. There was a four-poster bed with purple sheer curtains. The bed cover was a mosaic of forget-me-nots, violets, and golden wheat. The furniture in the room was plush and comfy. There were many chests of drawers and a huge mirror that reached from ceiling to floor next to a bureau and a marble-top table. Sunlight shone in through the skylight above her head and through the glass doors leading to a wide balcony. It was warm in here and filled with a sense of security. This too felt like home. It was home.

Botan turned her head to the side, where a closet door stood open. In exactly that instant, a beautiful woman walked through with the little girl from before trailing along, her ears and tail once more hidden in her hair.

Botan focused on the woman, nostalgia misting her eyes. She was probably the most beautiful creature ever made. Her hair was a deep blue, the exact color of the forget-me-nots of the comforter on the bed. Her eyes were a bright, cheery yellow that made you think of sunshine and warm summer days when you looked into them. Her lips were a pink that always thinned out into a smile. Her skin was as white as the walls around her. She was wearing a sky blue kimono with a golden obi and pretty violet obi-ita.

Botan watched with a loving smile as the woman turned to the little girl as she expertly placed two bejeweled hairpins into her deep blue hair.

"Bo-chan, why do you always hide your tail and ears like that? You should show them off proudly," she said with a laugh that resonated sweetly throughout the room, demanding the attention of all who heard it.

"Mou, it's warm under my hair. They don't like the cold," the little girl said with a smile and twitch of the ears, making her hair bounce and the tip of her cat-like ears show the tiniest bit.

The woman laughed and the little girl giggled along.

"Well, that's fine then, but soon we'll have to put your hair up. You can't be a fighter if your hair always gets in the way."

"But I thought you wanted me to be a ferry woman like you," the girl said with a cute, confused tilt to her head.

"I do," the woman said with a smile, "but that comes after. I want you to grow up being what you are first."

"Oh, okay," the girl said with a smile and tugged on the sleeve of the woman's kimono.

"Kaa-san, if I do become a ferry woman like you, will I have to wear these funny clothes like you? What was it again? Ka…Ki…Kimono?"

"It's not that strange," the woman said with a smiling pout. "Yes, it's called a kimono. Yes, you will have to wear one."

The little girl eyed the garment dubiously, making Botan smile brightly.

"Ne, I don't know about that. It really does look _aw_fully weird for formal dress," the girl said with a meaningful look.

This made the woman laugh again and ruffle the girl's hair. The laugh made the girl smile brightly, her whole reason for calling her mother's dress weird.

"Ne, you get used to it," the woman said as Botan whispered the same words in time with her.

The woman made a weird face and she and the girl laughed some more. Botan turned away from their laughing forms to look at the door that led out of the room. The man from before walked in, throwing the door open as he came. His eyes were maroon now- more red than purple- and he seemed quite flustered. He kept fussing with the ornate top he was wearing and shifting a necklace of little gray metal stakes with black markings on them. He jingled as he walked.

"Wasurenagusa!" he whined loudly. "Aren't you ready yet?! We have to _go_."

She chuckled at him and took the necklace from his hands, placing it neatly on top of his shirt in a way that showed them off nicely.

"Relax," she said with a smile. "We have all the time in the world. You're just rushing needlessly like usual."

He stuck out his lower lip, something that would have looked like a pout on any lesser man.

"It's not needless if it gets you there on time. You're always late for everything, Wasu-chan," he complained, taking her hands in his instead of ruining the nice work she did with his necklace.

"And you're always early," she countered, "So if we leave together, we'll be right on time."

Then she kissed his cheek and the little girl giggled as her father's hurried air deflated from her mother's ministrations.

"_Fine_. Hey, kid," he said to his daughter, ruffling her hair.

"Hey, Tou-san," she said with a big smile, and hugged his leg.

"I still can't believe you taught her Japanese," he grumbled to the woman.

She just smiled at him and put in her last hairpin.

"I mean, it's not that I have a problem with it," he babbled on. "It's good for her to know it. It might help her someday. But it's always '_Tou-_san' and '_Kaa-_san.' Never speaks good Ryuuke when she should. What am I going to do with you?" he asked the girl, sticking out his lower lip again.

"Aw, Tou-san, it just makes me more special than the other kids," the girl said with a big smile.

"That it does," he said with a wide grin of his own, fatherly pride pouring off of him.

"Come on, _anata,"_ the woman said with another laugh and a wink at the girl. "And you stop charming your father with that smile of yours, little miss. You know he can't resist a pretty smile."

"That's not true!" he defended. "I just can't resist a smile from my two favorite girls."

The little girl giggled and watched as her mother pulled her father away to a formal gathering somewhere.

"Hey, kid," her father said with a glance over his shoulder. "You mind your cousin now. I don't want to come home and find the house half-way in a null-space, alright?"

"Hai!" the little girl said with a smile.

She heard her mother laugh and her father grumble before they closed the door.

"Jeez, Japanese again! Speak Ryuuke! What am I going to do with that girl?"

Botan watched the little girl smile at her parents before she ran and jumped on the bed. Botan put her legs down and sat with her legs crossed as she watched the girl walk around on the bed a few times and then flop down on her back, waiting for her cousin.

"He always says that, but he always knows what to do," the girl said to herself.

Botan smiled again and set her hands in her lap. The surroundings started to dim until she couldn't see them anymore and then were replaced by the darkness from before. The darkness didn't last long though, as it bled away to reveal a dark gray sky and a dark forest. A flash of lightening struck close by and a sense of foreboding filled the air. Botan's happy smile immediately dropped as the thunder rumbled across the land.

This wasn't right. Something was very, very wrong. She had been here before. It had been the worst day of her life.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!"

The little girl raced through the woods to her right. Without thinking, Botan took off after her.

"No!" she screamed at the little girl. "Don't go there! Stay away! Run! You can't help them! Just run!"

There was a mighty crackle of searing lightning and Botan could taste the electricity. Then the sky was quiet and there was no more lightning. The world was silent.

The girl ran faster. Botan ran with her. The branches tore at her face. The wind ripped at her hair, almost tangling it in the bracken and brambles. Botan couldn't see the girl anymore. She was the girl- heart almost exploding, fear clotting her nostrils, and the taste of her father's lightning like blood in her mouth. She had to find them, had to help them. Uncle had gone crazy.

The trees broke and she came to a blackened hole in the Earth. On the other side, she could see her mother and father underneath her uncle's sword.

"No! Don't do it!"

Her uncle smiled at her and it felt like all her blood turned to ice. He raised the sword and Botan flew to try and stop him. Just as she got there, the sword came down, and her parents' blood showered everywhere.

"No!" she screamed. "No! No! No!"

"Don't cry little bird," the man who she called Uncle said soothingly, pressing the sword to her cheek. It made her feel weak. All her energy was being drained away. "Don't cry. They were merely obstacles to our love. They wouldn't let me have you. Now, you don't have to worry anymore. We'll be together forever."

"Bastard! You killed them! _Tou-san! Kaa-san!_"

He reached out for her and she tried to move away, but her arms were so heavy and her legs just wouldn't move. She screamed when he touched her, held her cheek lovingly, her parents' blood on his hands streaking across her face.

He got down on his knees and bent his head down and kissed her. And damn it, she couldn't move. Damn it, move! Don't let him touch you! Make him stop! Someone make him stop!

She wanted to die.

"Together forever," he whispered huskily as he moved down to her neck, pushing aside hair and shirt, and sunk his fangs into the juncture of neck and shoulder.

--

"**NO!"**

Botan jerked awake, and almost fell out of her bed. She looked around wildly, a dagger materialized out of thin air ready in her hand. She panted heavily. She was shaking and her blood was ice. She rolled out of bed, not caring that she bruised her hip when she hit the floor, and ran to the bathroom.

She felt like retching, but she threw herself inside the shower instead. Clothes and all, she desperately flung the water on as hot as it would go. The water cascaded down on her bent form, burning away the nightmare but not the shaking or the cold. Her breaths heaved and her eyes wouldn't shut. God, was she shaking!

It wouldn't go away. It wouldn't leave her mind. She was going crazy with it. Oh, God! She had to make it go away! She had to get away! With a high keening noise, she disappeared from Ningenkai.

--

Hiei paused as he melted the locks on the jeweler's door. His instincts were telling him something was not right. There was trouble somewhere.

"Did you cut the wires already?" he asked hastily to Kurama.

"Yes. Is something wrong?"

He did a quick scan of the area with his Jagan. Nothing was amiss. A quick check on the Kuwabara residence told him Yukina was fine and sleeping peacefully. Mukuro's castle was normal. Hiei shook off the worry running down his spine and went back to melting.

"It's nothing."

--

Mukuro was having her nightly tea when Botan popped into her personal study, out of thin air no less.

"Botan," Mukuro said in surprise. "Why are you all wet?"

She was soaked and shaking so hard Mukuro thought she would snap a bone any second. She stared blindly at the floor, gripping her exposed arms so hard as to draw little rivulets of blood. It seemed she wasn't breathing.

Mukuro quickly rushed to her friend's side, slapping her across the face. Hard.

Botan's head swung around with the force, but she went completely still, not even a quiver for breath.

"If you still feel pain then there's still life left to live!" Mukuro screamed, frightened for the girl dripping on the carpet.

Botan took a long, deep breath, hollow eyes gaining some of their light back.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For keeping your promise."

Then the blue-haired girl crumpled at Mukuro's feet. For a moment, Mukuro thought she might have fainted until she heard the steady, quiet sound of her voice.

"I'm very cold," she said without moving a finger. "Do you have something I can change into?"

"Of course," Mukuro said. She pulled a cord near the wall and a servant walked in within seconds. "Bring me clothes to fit this woman as well as towels. Now."

The servant bowed and rushed out to do her bidding. Mukuro didn't spare the cretin a glance and instead walked over to Botan. For the first time, she noticed the black marks running along the girl's shoulders and upper arms, laid bare in the tight tank top she had obviously been sleeping in. They looked to be some type of tribal tattoos, not unlike some of the markings seen on youkai. There were numerous intertwined geometric shapes trailing off into a thorned, curling tail around a small nine point star. They seemed to throb; yet somehow they were still. Whatever they were, they were fading slowly from her pale skin, almost as if they were sinking into the depths below. Before she could blink, they were gone. Mukuro lightly touched Botan's shoulder, careful not to touch any place the marks had been. They were disgustingly unnatural.

"Can you move?" Mukuro asked her.

"Not really," she replied cheerfully. "I used up all my energy again. Being nothing for a while really drains a person."

Mukuro sighed at the woman's happy demeanor. Bubbly to the end, this one was. It was enough to make her want to make that watery smile off her face. With a frown, she picked the girl up in her arms just as the servant came back with what she had ordered.

"Put it on the table," she said, motioning to the small table next to the couch she was laying Botan on to rest.

It seemed like the idiot servant wanted to hang around to see what would happen, but a cold glare sent the pathetic wretch running. Now that prying eyes were gone, it was time to get the girl out of those wet clothes.

"Can you change?" she asked the blue-haired beauty.

She seriously doubted the girl could lift a finger. She barely had the energy to pant with that weak ki signature. With an effort that made her break out into a sweat, the girl got her shirt up to her neck, but couldn't find the strength to lift her back to slide the tight shirt the rest of the way off.

"I'm too tired. Help me?"

"Idiot," Mukuro said with an evil smirk, getting the girls shirt off in a matter of seconds. "I promised you I would."

"If I remember correctly, you only promised to slap me and yell at me. I don't remember this in our original bargain," Botan said with a smile and something like hope in her eyes.

"You owe me for the rest," she replied, wanting to laugh as the hope left the girl's eyes with a sigh.

Luckily, there were no bindings or bras to deal with. Mukuro set a towel on her bare chest and rubbed her dry before leaving her bare to the world. The crazy, usually skin shy girl didn't even try to hide herself. Maybe a little joke was in order to snap her back to herself.

"You have too much faith in me, Botan. Male or female, your body is arousing."

"I didn't know you swung that way, Mukuro-sama," she teased, but then the usually warm girl's eyes turned hard and cold. "It's a curse, isn't it? I hate it."

Mukuro knew exactly what the girl meant, having gone through hell simply because she had been born attractive.

"Curses can be removed," Mukuro reminded her.

Botan looked up at Mukuro's scar. "Was that an offer? If so, thanks, but I already took care of it."

"What were those markings on your arms, Botan?" Mukuro asked coldly, leaving no room for avoiding the answer.

"Just some seals," the girl replied nonchalantly, her eyes still searching for their happy spark.

"I've never seen seals like that."

It was one of the few times Mukuro, former youkai king, would ever ask for information in such a subtle manner. It was the first time in all years they had known each other that Botan did not say a word. The two of them stayed like that for a while. Absolutely silent. In truth, it was like a slap in the face for the girl to not tell her anything, and the quiet was stinging.

"I see," Mukuro said when she had enough of the silence.

"I can't tell you. It's part of the deal," Botan confessed quickly, hanging her head and averting her eyes.

"What deal?" Mukuro asked, liberating the girl of short, loose shorts and dark purple underwear.

"Can't say!" she sang as Mukuro toweled her lower body dry. At least she was back to being annoyingly happy.

"You're very troublesome," she told the girl as she slipped on the clothes the servant had brought.

"Sorry," Botan said with a catty grin. "I never thought I would have you fulfilling that promise. It was supposed to be a last resort type deal. I'll bring you something from the human world to make up for it. How about ice cream? It's super good. But you can't let Hiei find it, or he'll eat it all. He just goes crazy for the stuff. You think it's a fire demon thing?"

Mukuro just sighed and let the stupid girl waste her energy babbling. Looking at the girl, the shirt she was wearing really was too big. It hung off her shoulders and the sleeves went past the elbows when they should have ended eight centimeters higher on her arm. The pants were no better. They were just as oversized, falling past her feet while the fabric pooled on either side of her slim legs. She looked like a child wearing an older sibling's clothes. There was just no escaping the tenderness Mukuro felt when she saw Botan like this. Had it not been going on for several hundred years now, it would have been infuriating to feel such things.

"Here. Drink. It'll restore your energy," Mukuro said, refilling the teacup she had been drinking from earlier and handing it to Botan.

"Thanks," she sighed gratefully, drinking it slowly. "Shade tea? This will give me a buzz if I'm not careful, Mukuro-sama."

Mukuro didn't say anything, but there was a faint curl to her lips that must have been a smile.

After the cup was gone, Botan sat up, looking ten times better than the mess she had been.

"I should probably get going," she said with a reluctant smile. "I've got to get some sleep for tomorrow. I'm taking Yukina shopping."

Mukuro hummed her approval and gave the girl another cup of tea before she left.

"Don't forget to bring me this 'ice cream' soon," she reminded the girl.

"I will."

Botan smiled brightly before handing the teacup back and standing up easily. Shay tea had that energizing effect. Mukuro was very grateful for Botan introducing her to it.

"Ja ne," the girl said.

It was always strange to see Botan leave. One moment she was standing there waving, and then the next moment she was gone. Usually, she would go somewhere no one could see her to disappear, but on rare occasions such as this when there was really nowhere to hide, she would simply vanish, making one wonder if she had been there in the first place. Her wet clothes were still lying on the floor, so she must have been here. Either way, Mukuro poured herself a cup of tea and went about things as if none of it had happened.

--

Botan reappeared on her kitchen balcony. It faced the park, so she could be sure no one saw her popping out of thin air. It was cold out, winter coming into its own. It was early in the morning, and there was the faintest bit of pink and muted yellow on the horizon. With a shiver, she materialized her spare key and padded over to open the door. The glass door slid neatly to the side and she walked into her dark kitchen, sliding the door shut behind her. The digital clock on the microwave glowed a green 5:37. She sighed and headed for the living room, sure she would get no sleep thanks to the tea Mukuro gave her. A double-edged sword Shay tea was.

With a huff, she flopped onto the couch, grabbing the remote control on the armrest. With the push of a button, the television flicked on. Humans really had come such a long way. Maybe some of the dull and boring early shows would lull her to sleep.

"…the five thirty news for all you early risers. Today's breaking news story- a jeweler in the market district was robbed late last night. The owner, Higurashi Sousuke-san, discovered the robbery only an hour ago when he was checking stock during his usual early morning routine. He says that he has no idea how the thief could have gotten past his state of the art security system. The police too are baffled. The locks on the doors appear to be melted by what police believe to be a blowtorch. Here's a word from Sergeant Minagawa."

Botan watched as a middle-age man in police uniform came on the screen, every now and then lit up by a flash from a camera outside the screen's view.

"We have not determined exactly what melted the locks, but what's more interesting is that the alarms didn't go off. It seems that something had cut the wires to the doors' sensors from inside. The ones on the jewelry cases were cut in a similar manner. The locks on the cases were also melted leaving the glass intact, eliminating most blowtorches. We suspect it may have been a smaller jeweler's torch used to refine certain gemstones. We believe this to be an inside job."

"But, sir," one of the reporters off camera asked, "is it true you found plant like material on the inside of the establishment?"

"That is correct. We believe the thief tracked these in with him, but we have found no other forensic evidence to suggest the thief's identity."

"Is it true that none of the diamonds are missing?" another reporter asked.

"Yes, none of the diamonds were touched."

The screen flicked back to the brunette reporter at the news station.

"Another jeweler in the area, Shiraishi Mikuro, says that his stock is fine, augmenting the idea that an employee was responsible. The police say they are working hard to find the culprit, despite these baffling circumstances and lack of physical evidence. The approximate value of the stolen items is over ten million yen. In other news, a young boy who fell down a well near a local Inari Shrine was rescued early this morning…"

Botan changed the channel quickly, finding the news too interesting to fall asleep. She was just too hyped up. There was nothing on this early in the morning yet somehow every stupid show she turned to grabbed her interest. It was useless. Frustrated, she pounded the power button and smiled in satisfaction when the television flicked off immediately. Ah, instant gratification. Full of unwanted energy, she stood angrily and rushed to the kitchen, where she started to rearrange her spice wrack in reverse alphabetical order. She got to the Fs before she stared to feel tired. She finished quickly, trying to get it done before she crashed. But she finished too quickly, and was still restless when the last jar of allspice was set in its proper place. She paced the kitchen for a while before sighing and heading out to the balcony again.

The cold air was refreshing, the worst thing for her right now, but she stayed out anyway. Listlessly, she sat and laced her legs through the railing, looking out at the trees and watching the sun come up. It was already a small hemisphere in the sky. It rose slowly, inch by inch coming to greet this side of the world. The park forests were already starting to come alive. Birds started to call to each other. The trees rustled with the wind and the creatures that moved in their boughs. Botan lay her arms on the railing and then lay her head against them. Her skin prickled with gooseflesh from the cold metal bars, but it was still comfortable somehow. Slowly, as the sun rose, her body relaxed and her mind rested. She fell asleep without noticing it and the sun burned away all the nightmares.

--

Hiei seemingly appeared out of thin air, too fast for a normal eye to see. He stood lithely perched on the balcony railing, an apathetic expression on his face as he stared down at the girl sleeping against the metal rails. With feline grace he crouched to stare at the blue haired idiot.

The cold had left ice crusted on the powder blue eyelashes. It glittered in the bright morning sun. Her face was pale except for a flush on her cheeks and the red tip of her nose. Her breath was a small white cloud from lips that looked purple around the edges. Hiei frowned and hit the girl on the head. She moaned, but did not wake. He scowled fiercely.

With a rustle from the trees and rush of wind, Kurama flew through the air to land gracefully on the balcony.

"Botan? Why is she out here, Hiei?" Kurama asked, the worry in his voice hardly disguised.

"How the hell would I know?" he asked angrily. "I think she froze to death."

"That's not funny, Hiei," Kurama responded testily.

With a snort Hiei took a hold of the girl's freezing ear and tugged hard, making her head raise from her arms.

"Ite! Ite! I'll be a good girl!" she cried, obviously still half asleep. "I'm sorry! Not the ear! Not the ear! Ite!"

She started to bat at the hand pulling on her ear.

"Baka onna," he growled to get her attention.

Her eyes flew open and she blinked at him a couple of times.

"Hiei? Why are you up there?" she asked stupidly.

Kurama coughed to try and hide the chuckles from watching the two of them.

"Hn."

He stood up, taking her ear with him, and she hastily got to her feet to keep up with her ear. Standing on the railing as he was, he could hold his arm out and she had to stand on tiptoe to have even the slightest slack in the pain.

"Ite! Ite! Hiei!" she whined. "What did I do? Ite."

"Baka! Don't sleep outside."

He jumped down and threw open the door, dragging the girl into her own warm kitchen. Kurama followed, now laughing outright. He let go of her ear and let her fall to the floor. She held the abused extremity in pain.

"Ite! You didn't have to pull so hard! Why is there ice on my eyes?"

"It seems you fell asleep outside," Kurama said kindly, leaning over the stunned girl rubbing at her eyes and ear.

"Seriously? But it's below freezing out there! What time is it?"

"A quarter past seven," Kurama said with a smile.

"What?! That late?! No wonder there's ice everywhere. I'm so cold!"

She furiously rubbed at her shoulders to warm them. This drew Hiei's attention to her strange attire. They were at least two sizes too big and hung off her in strangely suggestive ways. He couldn't help but wonder about who she had gotten them from and what exactly she had been doing before she fell asleep outside. A quick check of the apartment with his Jagan told him no one else was there. It was strange that the thought was so comforting.

Whatever. It was pointless to think about such things when he could just look into her mind later. He grabbed the box of tea on her counter and the big mixing spoon in the jar with all her other cooking utensils. He shoved them both in her face.

"Hn. Make breakfast, baka onna."

She stared at them for a moment before looking up at him with a pouting frown. It was the only agitation at his coarse manner that she would ever show, besides a few muttered words once they weren't face to face. With an apathetic look, he walked over to lean against the wall and stare out her glass doors.

"Presumptuous big-headed so and so," she muttered as she got to her feet with the help of a chuckling Kurama. A little louder she asked, "What would you like to eat, Kurama?"

She was pointedly ignoring what Hiei might like for breakfast, but he didn't really care. Taking offense to her actions would be beneath him and either way he would still be getting a free meal out of the bargain.

"Can you make pancakes? I haven't had them in so long," the kitsune said with a nervous smile.

"Of course," she answered happily with a smile. "Just give me fifteen minutes."

And it really was fifteen minutes. Eggs, flour, and whatnot were all brought out, used, and put back with a speed that only comes with large amounts of practice and experience. The first batch of pancakes was lying on Kurama's plate before Hiei could protest. With a glare at the kitsune, Hiei sat down at the table before one of the two empty plates Botan had set out while the pancakes cooked. The baka had the grace to look sheepish as he smothered the pancakes with maple syrup Botan had also set out. It was another few boring minutes before pancakes were also sitting on Hiei's plate, which soon became a small swimming pool of strawberry syrup. Soon enough, Botan finished cooking and sat down with them, drizzling blueberry syrup on her own pancakes. She also brought the tea with her.

It seemed the baka onna had completely forgotten about being mad at the two of them. Like a good hostess, she poured their drinks and made sure they wanted for nothing. He shared a look with Kurama at her lack of hostility.

"I was sure you would still be mad at us," Kurama commented between bites.

"Are you saying I should kick you out altogether?" she asked with a laugh and a smile, not looking up from her pancakes. "I thought about doing it for a second when Hiei shoved that spoon in my face, but then I remembered that some of the people I've trusted have done a lot worse to me. No one got hurt, so I don't think it's that big of a deal. Let's just forget it ever happened, okay?"

What a waste of yen! If it was that easy for her to forgive them, what was all that effort for?! Hiei would have thought these things and been furious if he hadn't known that the girl was lying. She had gotten hurt and it had been a big deal. Baka onna. She should just say it plainly and not try to make them feel better.

"Here," he growled, sliding the bloodstone's tin out of his cloak and shoving it into her hands. She blinked in confusion, but still held her hand out as Kurama quickly offered her his own tin.

"We got them for you as an apology," he explained. "It was a big deal to you, Botan."

She swallowed the pancakes in her mouth and opened Hiei's tin first. She gasped when she saw the bloodstone necklace. She smiled beautifully at him and he turned his head away as if it was nothing, hiding the small, satisfied smile that wouldn't get off of his face.

"This is amazing, Hiei. Thank you," she gushed. "I can't wait to spell it. This will really help with my healing."

She slid the cord over her head and let the bloodstone hang there magnificently, a burning piece of jasper that sat just above the valley of her breasts. Hiei took a glance at it and thought it suited her nicely and turned his head away again when a small blush dusted his cheeks.

She opened Kurama's gift next. She sighed appreciatively at the gem that matched her eyes. She smiled at Kurama like she smiled at Hiei. Kurama, however, smiled back.

"Do you like it?" he asked sweetly.

"It's beautiful," she complimented, unclasping the chain and slipping it around her neck. She seemed to be having trouble finding the clasp again. "How did you know that I didn't have one like this?"

"A little bird told me," Kurama said easily. "Here. Let me help you with that."

The kitsune was behind her in less than a second. He brushed the hair off the back of her neck and took hold of the thin silver chain while she sat perfectly still for him. He had it connected instantly.

"There. All done."

She tilted her head back and her hair fell back, hiding the clasp completely. She fingered the stone that sat between her collarbones. "Thank you, Kurama."

"My pleasure," he said with a smile.

The kitsune sat back down to finish his breakfast, flashing Hiei a smug smirk. He clearly thought he had done better than Hiei. Hiei scowled at his friend and went back to chomping on pancakes, trying to ignore the way the little stone sparkled along with the onna's eyes. The onna also munched on her breakfast, for once not saying much of anything. It was a startling revelation to find a simple gift would shut up her incessant need to talk. Hiei would not soon forget it.

With a look at the clock, she gasped and almost choked on the bite that was in her mouth. She coughed and pounded on her chest. Hiei almost laughed at the site of her bug-eyed look. She roughly swallowed and gasped for air. Without a word, she pushed her plate in front of the two of them. They had no problem finishing off her breakfast as she raced to get ready. They could hear a couple of bangs coming from her room as she slammed things open and shut and ran into the furniture.

"She seems subdued," Kurama said to Hiei, looking subdued himself as he finished his last pancake.

"Hn. She shut up for once. Is that so bad?" Hiei asked, licking the syrup off his plate.

"It is when it's Botan. I think something's really bothering her Hiei."

"Hn. What do you want me to do about it?"

Kurama frowned at him. He ignored the kitsune in favor of the blue haired beauty that had walked into the room, dressed for the cold. Not a bit of her skin from the chin down showed in her dark blue turtleneck sweater, but the fleece clung in all the right places. The sweater looked soft, like a furry woodland creature you would want to pet and hold tight, if you were into that kind of thing, of course. He didn't have much time to notice anything else as she threw the clothes she had been wearing not five minutes ago into his lap.

"Do you want to die?" he asked angrily.

"They're Mukuro's," she said with a smile. "You're going there next aren't you?"

"I am not a delivery boy!"

"Please, Hiei? I'm going to be late and Yukina's going to be sad," she pleaded with theatrical crying eyes and clasped hands.

"Hn!" It was as much of an agreement as she was going to get and she knew it. She smiled at him and grabbed a purse from somewhere he couldn't see.

"I'm sorry to leave you guys like this. You can come back later if you're not busy. I should be home by four. If you don't mind, could you lock up for me?"

"Of course, Botan," Kurama said with a small smile of his own.

"Thanks, guys," she said, slinging on a long suede jacket for warmth.

She left the glass door open as she walked out to her balcony and hopped onto that damn oar. With a smile and a wave, she was flying away.

Kurama rose and took his time shutting the door, letting the cold in and making Hiei suppress a shiver. How had the onna fallen asleep in that weather?

"So, are you going to come back later?" Kurama asked. "Now that she's given you a task to accomplish, that is."

"Hn." The kitsune's amused tone was damn annoying.

Kurama eyed the bundle of clothes still in Hiei's lap as he sauntered over to the table.

"What do you think she was doing at Mukuro's?

"Hn." He had no idea either.

"Well," Kurama sighed, "it seems we've been doing an excellent job keeping her out of Makai, eh, Hiei? This may be harder than we thought."

Hiei finished with the syrup from the pancakes and put his plate in the sink.

"I still don't understand why you say 'we,'" he said as he slid open Botan's back door.

Kurama frowned. "You promised you would look after her as well, Hiei. That was part of the deal. Will you break your word?"

He didn't turn around. He simply walked out and disappeared.

--

Damn the kitsune for bringing his honor into this. Manipulative bastard! No, he would not break his word, but damn! Getting Mukuro to talk would be like pulling teeth, if only because he was sure she would want to make fun of him for even asking the things he was about to ask. Not to mention that they weren't on the best terms ever since he refused her mating proposal and she kicked him out. On top of it all, he was taking care of the baka onna's obligations as if he were her…her errand boy! He was really going to hate this. No, he already hated this.

But if he were honest with himself, he would say that even if his honor hadn't been at stake…

He threw the clothes at Mukuro's feet before he could finish that thought.

"The baka onna said those were yours," he said grudgingly, not sure if that qualified as a conversation starter. It sure as hell wasn't a good way to bring up what the idiot girl had been doing in Makai, at Mukuro's no less.

Mukuro looked at her feet with disinterest before she bent down to pick up the clothes, ignoring Hiei altogether. She brought them up to her nose and sniffed lightly.

"In them for only a few hours and yet they positively reek of her scent. Such an interesting girl." She motioned for a servant to come and take them. "Put these in a stasis chamber. Do not ruin the scent on them."

The servant took the clothes and bowed to her before leaving the room.

"What are you going to do with them?" Hiei asked curiously. He was a little worried about what might happen to the girl. Gar, one of Mukuro's higher ups, used many harmful spells and techniques that used scents to define targets.

Mukuro looked at him askance. "I'm going to siphon off her essence and make a love potion that will make her eternally mine and unable to leave my side."

What the hell?!

She laughed at him then. "I'm joking. There's no need for such an astounded and devastated look. If I ever need to find Botan, having her scent on hand will help me locate her. She's said she'll visit me more often, but I intend to make sure it's within this decade. Did you know she's very shy when it comes to intimacy and close relationships?"

He didn't say anything. He was sulking from that horrible joke and he refused to humor her. Mukuro didn't miss a bit of it.

"There are few people in this world I'll joke with and tease. Of those few, only two I count as friends and of those two, only you get the pleasure of such kind treatment on a regular basis. You should learn to appreciate it."

He would appreciate it more if she didn't try to yank his chain every time he saw her, but he knew better than to say this. Instead, he focused on leading the conversation to somewhere he could ask about Botan's doings in Makai without being obvious. Subtlety was key, as much as he loathed using it.

"If you need to find the baka onna, the Jagan can take care of that easily," he said as if it were a simple and obvious fact, which it was.

"Yes, your eye certainly is attuned with her, isn't it? Tell me, exactly how often do you peek into her thoughts now? At least twice a day I'd say."

Mukuro never missed anything. She turned her head to stare him down, as if he had done something foul and worthy of guilt. He stared back unashamed. "Her mind's entertaining and I find it's a natural cure for the boredom of your castle."

She chuckled at that. "Walk with me. The other weapons rooms need inspection and I don't have time to stand around all day. What are you here for if it's not to report in and beg me to take you back?"

Fuck subtlety. He would just ask and get this stupid conversation over with. "What was she doing here last night?"

She eyed him as if he had suddenly become the most interesting thing in the world.

"We were making hot, sweet love," she answered with a laugh in her voice. "I'm afraid her clothes were a little torn in the process."

He wouldn't fall for that again. "I'm serious."

"Which is why I avoided the question with another joke." She gave a mighty sigh. "Before I tell you, tell me why you want to know."

"Kurama and I have promised to look after her. The higher-ups at Reikai think that she is in danger from an unknown demon looking for the whereabouts of a person protected by Reikai. She's the most likely to know, I guess."

"And does she know or is she in danger needlessly?"

"All I could get out of her thoughts was that she knows where the person is, but thinks that there is no danger to herself. She's more worried about her friend who heads Reikai's intelligence department. She plans to lie to anyone who asks if she knows the person's whereabouts, including me and Kurama."

"So you've offered to protect that foolish girl for Reikai?"

"I don't work for Reikai anymore. I agreed as a personal favor in return for some information."

"How kind. To answer your question, I made a promise of my own. Some seven hundred or so years ago, Botan and I accidentally met up at a party one of the nations I conquered was throwing. She was undercover at the time. She was looking for signs of foul play and I was looking for the perfect chance to attack. I was outnumbered at the time, so when the idiots made a preemptive strike, I decided to hide and take them out one by one. I guess Botan was also discovered and had to run for it. We ran into each other and joined forces for the time being. We were almost caught and wound up in a closet for a few hours. You learn a lot when you're locked in close quarters with a blabbermouth for hours on end.

"Somehow we became friends. She was useful enough, pulling stuff out of thin air like she does. I didn't know she was Reikai's top ferry woman at the time and truthfully I probably wouldn't have cared after everything she told me. I'm sure you won't believe this, but the two of us are very similar in many respects. Either way, the fact is that I saved her life and she helped me demolish that nation that night. To show my gratitude, I promised to repay her some way in the future. She told me right away what she wanted."

She paused in the story here, as if debating to tell him more. She had to tell despite her hesitancy, because she had not answered his question. What had the onna being doing in Makai last night?

"Her request was simple. If she ever came to me looking like she was 'half out of her mind crazy and shaking like an earthquake' I was supposed to slap her as hard as I could and tell her something that would snap her out of it. They were the strangest lines. Not a bit comforting. 'If you still feel pain then there's still life left to live.' She told me why she wanted me to carry out such an unorthodox request.

"But I won't tell you that. If you want to know, you'll have to get her to tell you, like it should be. I'll only say that she looked like her very soul was shaken when she arrived last night and I fulfilled my promise. It looked sort of like a spell was breaking when I slapped her and said that strange line. She was fine after that. I gave her some tea and she went home. I don't know what she was doing before she came here."

Hiei frowned. She hadn't really told him anything. He knew what the baka onna had been doing, but he didn't know how, from where, or why she had come here in the first place and apparently, he would have to ask her to find that out. He wished he had burned those clothes instead. Why did she have them in the first place anyway?

"Why was she in your clothes?" he asked just to be thorough.

"For some reason, she was soaking wet when she got here. I simply gave her dry clothes so she wouldn't keep dripping on the floor. Although I can't say that seeing her naked form wasn't very satisfying."

"If that's a joke, it's not funny," Hiei growled angrily.

"It wasn't meant to be," Mukuro said with a smirk. "She's very beautiful without clothing, almost a work of art. The Grecian sculptors would have loved her for a model. Not that you would know, having never seen it."

He had no idea why her words had him clenching fists and teeth in anger. It had to be that damn condescending attitude of hers, lording it over him like that. As if he would care!

He ran from her side in a huff, for all intents and purposes disappearing into thin air.

--

"Yukina-chan!"

Yukina looked up into the sky and saw blue.

"Botan!" she called with a smile, waving to her friend. "How are you?"

Botan landed on her feet, the oar disappearing before she touched ground. Yukina's clothes ruffled in the rush of wind that came with her friend.

"I've been great! Oh, Yukina-chan, you look so cute in those clothes!"

"Do you think?" she asked, turning for Botan to see how well they fit. "They're so tight and they fit strangely. I'm still not sure if I like human clothes."

Botan chuckled. "Yeah, kimonos are more comfortable. If you wear them long enough, you get used to the tightness, though."

"Really?" the koorime asked hopefully. "But I don't think I'll ever look as good in them as you do, Botan-chan."

The ferry woman was indeed beautiful. She was wearing a light brown suede jacket that fell to her knees and her sweater was the richest dark blue she had ever seen. Both went with her hair and made her eyes stand out beautifully. The thick pants she wore were so dark a blue, they were almost black and they hung off her slightly, almost like she had worn a size too big. On anyone else, they would look foolish, but on Botan the pants slightly billowed when she walked to make it look as if the woman floated. Yukina actually had to look twice to make sure she wasn't using a ferry woman trick to levitate herself. Either way, Botan was twice as beautiful as any of her koorime sisters, if only for the happy, carefree smile on her face.

Yukina's own ensemble was not quite so flattering. She wore a black and green stripped long sleeve shirt with a red overcoat with black lining, both of which ended at the middle of her thighs. There was a wide black belt buckled loosely around her stomach that felt a little like an obi. She wore dark blue denim jeans that clung to her like a second skin. She was sure no one would have to like twice to see if she was floating.

"Oh, it just takes a little practice. And I don't look that good, Yukina-chan. You look so much cuter than me! And those jeans really show off your natural grace. Are you ready to get going?"

"Oh, yes!" Yukina said excitedly, happy with Botan's praise and happier to get their shopping trip underway.

She had been waiting for this day for quite some time. Not only were they going shopping in the ningen shopping malls, they were taking a car. So far, she had only read about the strange contraptions and seen them zoom by on the street below her window, but today she would finally get to experience one for herself. It was so exciting! She hadn't even known Botan owned a car. But then, she hadn't known Botan owned a lot of the things she brought over all the time. There were ningen books of all genres. There was music on shiny plastic disks, which only played if you put them in the correct machine, and even then only if you pressed the Play button. Ningen snack foods were always a given when Botan visited. She also brought ningen clothes, from lovely gowns to grungy daily wear. She even brought paintings, many of which decorated her room at the Kuwabara residence. Every time Botan came over, Yukina always felt like she was a child again and being spoiled by her favorite Aunt Ririko.

Yukina's thoughts were interrupted when they turned the corner and reached the small parking lot for guest where Botan's car was parked. Sitting in the packed dirt was an electric blue car, a '99 Ford Mustang if the book on new age cars she had read once was to be believed. It was shiny, had a sleek look, and looked like it was made to go very, very fast. Oh, she really couldn't wait to ride it!

With an excited and pleading look at Botan, she ran over to touch the smooth blue surface of it. Botan laughed and made the car click with a little device in her hand.

"If you pull the handle up on the door, you can get inside," the ferry woman told her.

She wasted no time. She expertly opened the car door. She was glad she had thought to memorize the inner and outer workings of the car the week before. If the outside was beautiful, the inside was luxurious. Just as the book said it would be! There were plush, tan leather seats that sank in to fit her body perfectly. There was plenty of room for her to move around. A light scent of lavender and sage was carried to her nose and made the slightly stale air inside the car pleasant to breathe in. She shut the door gingerly just as Botan slid into the driver's seat. The blue-haired girl tapped the ornament hanging from the rearview mirror, a silver chain of charms. A pretty nine-point star caught her interest. She had never seen such a star. Before she could ask about it, she was distracted when Botan started the car. It purred to life and she gasped with excited delight when Botan revved the engine for show.

"Don't forget to put your seatbelt on, Yukina-chan," Botan reminded with a smile.

"Oh, right." She had studied up on the seatbelt too, but it was a little trickier than opening the door. After a few minutes of adjusting the strap, she finally secured it with another click. My, cars did a lot of clicking!

"Hold on," Botan warned.

And with a roar from the engine and a duller clicking from the shifter, they were ripping down the street. Yukina held on to the seat tightly, her heart racing like the first time she had rode Botan's oar. The houses flashed by so quickly! They weren't up in the air and she couldn't feel any wind, but the only way she could describe this new, speeding sensation was that they were flying. It added a new meaning to the word. She told Botan as much.

Botan laughed. "I drive safe, but I drive fast. Just like I fly. I guess it's not so odd to say that we're flying down the road, right? I'll slow down when the streets not deserted, though."

It was even more exciting when they reached a road with other cars on it. Botan slowed down to what she called the speed limit, but the switching of lanes added a new level of experience. The way the car turned and drifted into another lane so effortlessly was amazing. Sometimes they passed other cars and sometimes other cars passed them, but it was amazing how they all got along together, as if they were dancing around each other without any of the twisting and turning. Stopping at red lights gave her goosebumps. She could feel the power of the momentum as they slowly came to a stop.

It was over far too soon. Before she knew it, they were parked outside a building that looked like a small palace. It was so tall and wide! Most of the buildings in Makai were small, similar to the houses she had seen on the ride here. There wasn't much need in Makai for large buildings unless it was a fortress or castle to show off wealth and power. Houses big enough to hold a family were good enough for most and many youkai preferred the open and wild forests for homes. Botan had told her that a lot of buildings were this big just to fit all the people and she had seen pictures in some of the books, but she wasn't expecting it to look quite this big. The ningen who owned it must be very rich and powerful indeed.

"Well, don't just stare at it all day," Botan said with a smile, tugging at her hand. "Come on! Let's go inside."

Yukina had never seen so many people at one time! Everywhere she looked, there were ningens. Short, tall. Thin, round. Every size imaginable! And all of them seemed to be in a great hurry.

"Why are they all rushing so?" she asked her friend once she had gotten over the shock of the large crowd.

"Christmas is coming soon and they're buying presents before it's too late. See the decorations everywhere to celebrate the occasion?" Botan asked, pointing up to the second floor.

There were lots of decorations. Red and green were everywhere. Streamers and holly were hung from every one of the shop entrances.

"It's beautiful," Yukina whispered.

"Sort of," Botan replied. "You know, I haven't put up my tree yet. Do you want to help me put it up sometime? I guarantee it's going to be a lot prettier than this stuff. And definitely more into the Christmas spirit."

"I'd like that," she answered with a smile.

And then they went shopping. There were so many wondrous things. There were items that ran off electricity, things with fluffy fabrics that she had never seen the like of, tons of clothes and accessories in styles she had never seen before, and Botan had advice on everything. Soon, she found gifts for all her friends. She still didn't understand how Botan paid with her little plastic card, because the cashier always handed it back to her, but she was happy to get the gifts without inconveniencing Botan.

The Mall was really a big place. If she weren't used to walking, she would have been sore in her feet. She was very hungry when they finally stopped for lunch. This time, Botan handed over the strange paper that counted for money in the ningen world. She could understand the coins she received as change as money, but the paper? Either way, the food was good and the company excellent, if very talkative.

She looked around what Botan called the food court, half listening to Botan talk about the merits of traditional food over American food. She saw people with bags and bags of what she thought to be Christmas presents. She had read a little about the holiday, but she still didn't understand it very well.

"Botan? What's Christmas about?"

"Well," Botan began, munching thoughtfully on what was called a hamburger, "Christmas is about giving."

"You mean like giving presents?" she asked.

"Well, in Japan it's a lot like that. Over here it's a time to spend with loved ones and show your appreciation for them. Presents are an important part of that, but mostly it's about being with those you care for."

"You say 'over here.' Is it different someplace else?" she asked curiously.

The blue-haired woman nodded and smiled affectionately. "Yes. Christmas isn't a native Japanese celebration, so it's a little different. Christians, who believe in God and his human son, Jesus Christ, usually celebrate Christmas. Christ was the savior of the people, and died for their sins. Christmas is the celebration of Christ's birthday. To a Christian, Christmas isn't about presents. Christmas is about faith and generosity and good will towards man. People help each other more than ever around Christmas, doing things for others out of the simple kindness of their hearts. It's a time for man to come together with his fellow man, to lay down their differences and discrepancies, no matter how big or small, to shelter the homeless, feed the poor, and love each other simply because they breathe the same air and walk the same earth. It's a time to remember that we are all together in this world, sharing the same histories, and that we are all connected to each other and should help each other. At least, that's what it's supposed to be."

Botan smiled at her then, eyes happy and softly reflecting the green and red surrounding them.

"That sounds really nice, Botan," Yukina said, wishing youkai had something like that.

"Yeah. When I first started ferrying souls, I saw a lot of awful things. Humans can be very cruel and commit the vilest of atrocities. That first year, there was a point when I hated humans, but then Christmas rolled around. I had the week off on a short sabbatical just to keep my head together. I spent the whole time in a small village in England, where I learned everything about the holiday and what it was supposed to be. I thought that if they had such a great day full of so much caring and warmth and selfless kindness, they couldn't be as bad as I thought. Humans are very evil, but at the same time they are very good. But then, you knew that, didn't you?"

Yukina knew. It was the difference between Tarukane and Kazuma, two humans she would never forget.

"Botan?"

"Yes?"

"What can I give you for Christmas?" she asked timidly. If Christmas was about showing how much you cared, she wanted to give something to Botan to show her friend how much she loved her.

"You already gave it to me, silly," Botan said.

"I have?" she asked in confusion.

"Yep! You said you'd put my tree up with me. It's been quite a while since someone said that to me. Most people are too busy putting up their own trees, but I've always wanted to put one up my friends."

"Oh," she answered, dumbfounded at the brilliant smile Botan gave her. She smiled back.

Looking around at all the people, she could see smiles and happy faces everywhere.

"It's so different from Hyouga," she said to herself.

"Yeah," Botan agreed. "It's nice isn't it?"

"Yeah." Then her eyes went wide and she swung her head around to stare at her blue-haired friend. "You've been to Hyouga, Botan?!"

"Of course," she said easily while sipping her drink. "As the top ferry woman, I do a lot of diplomatic missions. I spent a lot of time in Hyouga, back when Reikai tried to make connections instead of break them. They even invited me to stay for the end of the hundred year cycle."

That was amazing! Then, Botan might have been there when she was born. She might know for sure who her brother was.

"Botan, did you know my mother?!" she asked excitedly.

"Of course," Botan said happily. "Hina-chan and I were very good friends."

"Then, you must know who my brother is!"

Botan's eyes went dim and she frowned sadly. "No, I'm sorry. I really can't tell you about that."

"What do you mean?" she asked with disappointment and confusion.

"I was kicked out before then. You see, I took Hina's side against the Council and protested their treatment of her."

"O-oh." She didn't know what to say. Her mother's affair with the fire demon, her brother's father, had led to her suicide. If the koorime had anything to say, Yukina should have hated both her mother and the evil man she slept with against Hyouga law. If Rui hadn't raised her she probably would, but Rui had taught her not to fear her heart and to follow its directions in matters of right and wrong. In her heart, she knew her mother was right, illegal acts or no. She loved her mother, and whoever her brother was she loved him too.

Rui never really talked about the times when her mother had been alive. It was too hard for her to think about her dead friend, but Botan had been there too. She would know. Yukina wanted to know as well. "Botan. Would you…would you tell me about it?"

Botan smiled at her sadly. "Of course. What would you like to hear about?"

"What was she like, my mother?"

"Hina was always happy," Botan said with a fond smile and nostalgia in her eyes. "She was always curious and always really lively. I guess that's why we got along so well. She breathed life into anyone and everyone she met and no one could resist being swept up by her pace. She and the serious Rui used to get into all sorts of trouble and wild adventures before I showed up and when I got there, they sort of just welcomed me in as if I had always been there."

Botan laughed at a memory then.

"This one time, we made it rain stinky pink goop. Hina had found one of my spell books and couldn't resist trying out some. We botched it really good when we couldn't get the right ingredients into the pot at the right time. Rui told us not to try, but she was laughing the hardest when we all threw the gross pink stuff at each other. We got in _so_ much trouble. The Council yelled at us and everything. It took us a whole week to clean up all the goop."

"I didn't know my mother was so mischievous," Yukina said with surprise.

Botan laughed. "She was always getting us in trouble with her 'all in good fun' attitude. Don't get her wrong, though. She was terribly naïve and innocent. She was actually a lot like you, just a little more outgoing and took her curiosity to absurd levels. She wanted to learn about everything. She left Hyouga a lot with me to learn all about Makai and Reikai and Ningenkai and wherever else I was willing to take her."

She smiled sadly at this point and her eyes turned a little regretful. "I guess you could even say it was my fault that she met Hiryuu. It was love at first sight. We accidentally stumbled into a nest of bee demons. Safe to say, they weren't happy. I thought we were goners when the strongest fire youkai I had ever met came and saved us. He told us later he was just looking for some honey and hadn't meant to save us at all. Honey of all things! Anyway, they took one look at each and that was it. Hina always had a big heart and I think when she met Hiryuu, it just about doubled in size. She knew it was illegal, but she couldn't help herself. She loved him just that much and she always followed her heart anyway."

"I suppose it was my fault," Botan went on sadly. "I encouraged her. I flew her out to meet with him and not even Rui knew about their secret rendezvous. It's just that I had never seen her so happy as when she was in his arms and that man cherished the ground she walked on. It was just so stupid!"

Yukina gasped when Botan beat a fist on the table and grabbed her hair in anguish. "I knew where they were coming from. I knew why they sealed away their hearts and forgot what love was like, but it was so wrong! That was their choice. They shouldn't have forced it on anyone else. The bitter old hags. What right did they have to take love away from there children?! When they found out that Hina was carrying twins, one with a strong fire youki and one with a strong ice youki, they knew what she had done. No, what I had done. They threw me off the island and they condemned Hina. Even Rui turned against her, too angry that we had kept it a secret from her and not willing to stand against the Council when a law was so clearly broken. And to make matters worse, Hiryuu disappeared. I found out later that Yomi had challenged him for a small territory under his command and he had been defeated and killed. No one was there for her when she needed it most. No one. I'm so sorry, Yukina."

"Oh, Botan," Yukina sighed sadly, reaching out to hold her hand. "It's not your fault. The koorime have no hearts. You can't help that."

"The koorime have hearts, Yukina. You're the proof of that." She smiled weakly at her, but then her eyes went distant and harsh, piercing. "But all the hearts on Hyouga died. The last warmth in any of them went out with Hina. It's all frigid ice now. I went back, you know. When it was all over."

"Why?" Yukina breathed. "Why would you go back there?"

"I wanted to save your brother. I knew they were going to kill him. I finally pulled enough strings at Reikai to get permission and I was going to adopt him, but I was too late. Rui was still standing at the cliff when I got there. They'd tossed him over the side as if he was garbage. I wanted to kill Rui. I made a mess of her face. I regret it now, but at the time…"

Botan sighed heavily. "At the time, I couldn't see how much Rui hated herself for doing it. Hina was already dead. She had killed herself in the same hour that they had taken her beautiful babies away from her, one under an order of execution. There was nothing left of Rui when Hina died. She wanted to die. She still does, only she wants to know that all of Hyouga will follow her when she does. I couldn't do anything to help her. I don't have the right to say anything to someone holding hate in her heart. I think raising you really helped her though. The last time I visited her, she smiled when I brought you up. I think she's proud that you followed you heart and went looking for your brother."

"But I'm the same," Yukina confessed with loathing eyes. "Hyouga should burn for what the koorime have done."

"That would only be a blessing for them now," Botan said with a sigh. "With withered hearts, they have no hope left. They're all sad and sorrow-filled and wasting away. In my opinion, what they are now is worth than death. It would be a kindness to put them out of their misery."

"I wish I had the strength to do it," Yukina whispered darkly. "I wish I had the power to end their wretched lives."

"It's not that easy to kill someone, Yukina-chan," Botan answered gravely. "Even if it's someone you hate, it sits hard on your conscience. It's not something I would wish you to bear."

"If it was them, I'd gladly bear it."

Botan only shook her head. Her eyes were filled with disdain for herself, of all things, most likely due to her kind heart that could do nothing against this cold world that bred hate and injustice. A scowl found a place of Yukina's face and she set down her chopsticks. She wasn't hungry anymore.

"Oh, now don't do that," Botan said with worry. "I didn't mean to spoil your appetite like that. How can I cheer you up?"

"Oh, no," she replied quickly, not wanting her friend to feel bad. "It's not like that."

"Oh, don't even try, Yukina-chan. What can we do? Ah! I know!" Botan hit the palm of her hand with a resolute fist as a smile blossomed on her face. "I know a really great open market not far from here. What do you say? Are you up for some more shopping? Or would you rather I just take you home?"

There was no way she was going home when she was spending quality time with her best friend and learning more about both her and Ningenkai in the process. Her feet were rested and she was ready to see and hear lots more.

"Shopping!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Awesome!" Botan said with a big smile and a hearty laugh. "Then let's go!"

She was happy to see Botan as excited as she was after such a serious and sad talk. It showed how strong of a person the blue-haired girl was. Yukina didn't have time to think much more along those lines however, because she was too excited with thoughts of riding in Botan's magnificent blue car again.

--

He watched his sister and the blue-haired idiot walk down the line of market stands and shops. They seemed happy. They laughed as they walked and talked easily to each other. The baka onna especially looked excited, pointing out things for sale here and there with wild and waving gestures. The stares she attracted annoyed him. As if she was anything special.

It was none of his business. He didn't care. He didn't. He didn't care about why she had made that promise with Mukuro. He didn't care that she was too close to Mukuro for comfort. He especially didn't care about what had sent her running to Mukuro for help in the first place. He quite simply did not care.

Watching his sister and the baka onna put his mind off the things he didn't care about. He was sure the onna was filling Yukina's head with useless ningen facts. He had seen the books she had smuggled in to his impressionable sister. He would have put a stop to it if he hadn't seen how much Yukina enjoyed the reading material. The onna had a knack for making his sister happy, something he was one hundred years too early to be able to do.

His thoughts were interrupted when he spied two ningen males approach the baka onna and Yukina. The two girls turned heads, no doubt, but he never expected anyone to have enough courage to approach them. The onna must have thought the same because she was looking at them like they had sprouted two heads and razor sharp fangs. He got closer to hear what they were saying, using an overhang of a building to keep in the shadows.

"No thanks," he heard the onna laugh nervously. "We were just about to head home."

"Hey, don't be so cold," said the taller man. "Stay and hang out with us. We promise we'll show you a good time."

The onna pushed Yukina behind her when the other man reached out for his sister.

"I said no thanks. No means no, baka," the onna said angrily, slapping the man's hand away. "Now go away before someone decides to kill you for touching this innocent girl."

Hiei had to wonder if she knew he was there. Yukina was looking with worry from Botan to the bastards accosting her.

"Hey, baby, don't be like that," the taller one said, grabbing the onna's wrist.

Hiei's hand found the hilt of his katana. He felt a growl rumbling in the back of his throat. If the idiot didn't let go, Hiei would remove the arm himself. He couldn't kill a human, but there was no law saying he couldn't hack off a few limbs. He never got the chance. The onna surprised him when she deftly handled the situation.

"I said no!" she screamed as she punched the man's face. He stumbled to the ground, dazed. "Come on, Yukina."

She tried to walk past them, but the other man stood in her way.

"Hey, bitch, you can't just do…"

Hiei's eyes went wide when the onna kicked him in the balls without warning. The man fell to the ground, groaning in pain. The onna simply stepped over him, pulling Yukina along behind her.

"I'm so sorry," Yukina apologized to the two men lying on the ground, "but please do not force yourselves on girls anymore."

"Don't apologize to them, Yukina. They got what they deserved. Now, let's forget about them and look at some of that jewelry over there."

Hiei's hand released his katana and he leaped back to the rooftops and treetops to watch over the two girls. They spent a little more time shopping leisurely before heading to a place with a lot of those car things humans liked to ride around in. He could tell Yukina liked to ride in Botan's blue one by the big smile on her face, but he just couldn't understand wanting to ride around in such a strange and slow contraption. He could easily follow alongside them as the blue car weaved through traffic. All ningen devices were useless when it came to youkai abilities. Ningens themselves were weak and useless. Even the baka onna could get rid of them when she wanted, judging by how well she took down the weak ningen males that had tried to jump her and his sister.

He had to wonder how often she had dealt with such idiotic ningens. She hadn't hesitated to punch the ningen that had grabbed her. Did she have to do so often? Did many males think her attractive and try to have their way with her? How many had touched her like that bastard she had punched? Thinking about it made him angry for some reason and he was surprised to see his hand had found the hilt of his katana out of habit. He let go and tried not to let the thoughts get to him. He didn't care how many males touched the onna and he tried not to think about it anymore.

So, he did what he usually did when trying not to think about something. He reached out for the baka onna's mind, immediately falling into a world of blue and black and shining bubbles. There was happiness floating around in her mind, warm and comforting, but he felt something else underneath it. She was worried. No, more than that, she was scared. He swam through the sea of her thoughts until he found what seemed to be the source. It was a single thought glimmering darkly in the shallow depths like some frail little bubble. He reached out for it, holding it close to his face so he could see the image playing and the two figures in the center.

A man with dark blue, cat-like ears and short, spiked, white hair stood in front of a small girl with blue hair. He assumed it was the onna. The man leaned down and placed a small, dark blue marble in the girl's hand.

"_You can keep it,"_ he said in a rich, melodious timbre. He reached out and stroked the girl's hair lovingly. _"I only let the ones I love keep them."_

"_Have you ever lost one, Uncle?" _the girl asked with wonder, clasping the little marble to her.

"_Never ever."_

The image went dark for a moment and then started to replay what he had just seen. Hiei let it sink out of his hands. The worry and fear in her mind faded as the bubble-like image continued to sink back into the darkness that was her unfathomable memory. Now he could only feel the happiness of her current mood. It was relaxing to say the least. The onna obviously enjoyed driving and found it soothing, soft images flashing across the surface of her mind every now and again. It was similar to how she felt when flying around on that stupid oar of hers. Of course, such a feeling wasn't exactly foreign to her mind. It seemed like every other thought was happy and quirky, almost like she surrounded herself with good memories and let the rest stay in the dark depths. It just made her mind that much more entertaining.

Thinking back, he had only felt fear and apprehension swirling around when her friends were in danger, which made that memory he had just witnessed the oddball. His curiosity wouldn't let him leave it alone. Who was that youkai with the cat-like ears? Why had he made the onna so fearful? Was he the reason he had baby-sitting duty with Kurama? There were too many questions and all the answers lay deep in the baka onna's mind. He would love to sink down and find them, but now was not the time. The onna would most certainly catch him and he had already apologized once today. He didn't want to do that again for another million years. Before he could give into the temptation to finally see what was down there, he let go of her mind.

He shook his head when he came back to the real world, quickly locating the little blue car that held his sister. He could see now that they were almost to the Kuwabara home. They called it a foreign exchange program, but he was sure it was just the stupid oaf's father's way of getting the oaf and his sister together. He had no problems with that if it was what Yukina wanted, but he was hoping, praying more like, that she would find someone less annoying and idiotic.

The onna stopped the car in front of the small apartment building and the rumbling sound of it died away. The two women got out and both went to the back. The onna opened the part that was used for storage and the two pulled out numerous bags filled with what they had bought while shopping. The onna helped his sister carry the bags up to the apartment. They stood talking for a minute, the onna protesting that she couldn't stay. They hugged and then parted ways. The onna got back into the car and shot off down the street. Hiei stared at the door to his sister's apartment. A quick look with the Jagan told him he had nothing to worry about. He followed the onna.

This time, she took back-alleys and deserted roads, going much faster than he knew she should. They made it to her apartment in no time. A large door on the side of the bottom level swung open and she eased the car into the small room. He jumped to his favorite tree, not waiting for the door to swing closed behind the car. If he had to stand guard and protect the onna from whatever useless enemy she needed protection from, he was going to do it from the most comfortable tree, which just so happened to give him the best view of her bedroom and kitchen, the places where she spent most of her time. It was the perfect place to see Kurama waiting for the onna at the kitchen table.

He hoped the kitsune could get something out of her, something that would tell him he could relax about her protection.

--

Botan smiled lovingly at her little blue car. It wasn't much, but it was fast and well equipped.

"I can't believe I forgot my car at Kuwabara's," she said with an affectionate pat to the car's sleek surface. "I guess that's what happens when work calls with an emergency."

The quiet soon became too much for her and she walked up the stairs that led to the outside stairway. From there, it was a straight shot to her apartment. She was surprised that she had to rummage around for her key. She hadn't used it in so long she had forgotten where she put the darn thing. She really ought to make a point of doing normal human things more often, like driving the car around and using the front door and the key to get in every now and then.

The lock opened easily enough considering its lack of use. She stepped inside her apartment, taking a deep breath of the sharp lavender smell her apartment always carried thanks to the large potted lavender sitting along the living room's wall of windows. It was good to be home. She locked the door behind her. She was never sure if she would be leaving the same way she came.

She jumped when she saw Kurama across the way. He was sitting at her kitchen table, calmly sipping tea and munching on some of her more expensive crackers. She frowned. If he helped himself, she couldn't play the hospitable hostess. What a let down.

"Botan," Kurama called to her affectionately. "I was expecting you sooner."

He waved to the chair in front on him. She smiled warmly and quickly slipped off her shoes at the doorway. She padded over to him quickly, seeing he had poured her a cup of tea as well.

"Arigatou, Kurama," she sighed as she sank into the chair. "It's been a long day."

"How did your shopping go?" he asked kindly.

"I went fine. Yukina did her Christmas shopping and I got a few things here and there, but enough about me. How are you? How is your mother?"

"She's doing well," he said with a fond smile at the thought of his human mother. "She's pregnant now. It worries me a little. Her health has never been the best, but the doctors say they're both strong and healthy and likely to stay that way."

"That's wonderful," she gushed. "Will it be a boy or a girl?"

"A girl," Kurama said happily. "I've never had a sibling before. I don't know quite how to act."

"Well, just don't spoil her with attention," Botan said fiercely. "It gets annoying really quick. That or it will go to her head."

"You sound like you've been there before," he said with surprise. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Not exactly," she said with a sigh. "I lived with one of my uncles after my parents died and all my cousins took it upon themselves to be my surrogate brothers and sister. I was their little baby sister, at least in heart if not in name. Looking back, I'm surprised they did that. There aren't many who would so openly and unhesitatingly accept a half-breed into their family like that."

"I see."

"But I don't want to talk about that," she said. "You look like there's something you want to ask. What's eating you?"

"Well, I was talking to Ayame yesterday trying to find you and she seemed worried about something. I get the feeling it has something to do with our last mission." He gave her a searching, calculating glance. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you, Botan?"

She frowned into her cup of tea. "As a matter of fact, I was meaning to tell you about that. We're pretty sure that the Akuma no Kage group didn't set up that slaving operation on their own. There's someone who told them to do it, a mastermind if you will."

"Do you think he'll try to set up another slave trade?" Kurama asked gravely with a furrow to his brow.

"No. He was only trying to get our attention. He left a calling card with the gang that told us exactly what he wanted. He wants to kidnap a certain someone under Reikai protection and he was hoping that his calling card would get us to show him where we're hiding her, as if we're stupid enough to send guards out to her when this guy clearly doesn't know who she is or where she's being kept."

"Who is this person under Reikai protection?" Kurama asked. "I've never heard of Reikai hiding people."

"Well, you see, I don't really know who she is," she lied. "I was on vacation when she came to us. I don't even know where she's at right now. All I know is that whoever wants her certainly won't have any good intentions."

"So what are we to do about this so-called mastermind?"

"Well, that's the thing. We're not supposed to do anything. We're certain he'll make another move to try and find out anything he can on the girl, but we have no idea what he'll try next. The best thing to do would be to wait for him to strike and then catch him before he does too much damage."

"He won't try to go after you? You are the head ferry woman. He might think he could ransom you off for the information," Kurama pointed out worriedly.

"I doubt that. My schedule is always so hectic that even I don't know where I'll be going or what I'll be doing each day until Koenma tells me. They'd be better off trying to kidnap Koenma. At least he sits in his office all day."

"Ayame seemed worried about you in particular," Kurama said. "Are you sure you're not taking this too lightly?"

She frowned at him and almost glared. "Ayame's worried that they'll try to torture me for information I've said I didn't have. Truthfully, she should be more worried about herself and for the same reason."

She sighed and shook away the anger and frustration at Ayame not looking out for herself when she obviously should. She smiled sweetly at Kurama to try to dispel his worries for her.

"I'm fine. Really, Kurama. I'm not the one in danger here. Please, don't worry so much."

"Well, if you insist," Kurama said with a kind smile that did not reach his eyes. "Now that I know you're alright, I think I'll be going now."

"Are you sure? Won't you stay a little longer?" she pleaded. She already missed his company and he hadn't even left yet.

"I'd love to stay a little longer, but I still have some things I need to take care of before I head home. I promise to stay longer next time," he offered peaceably.

"Fine," she griped. "Tell your mother I said congratulations."

"I will," he assured her.

She watched him put his cup in the sink and give a wave over his shoulder as he left through the balcony doors. He jumped off the ledge and she didn't see a speck of his red hair after that. Honestly, all of her friends were too sneaky and agile. How was a ferry girl supposed to keep up?

--

She had lied to him. He was hurt and angry and cursing her under his breath. She had lied. To him. Why would she lie to him? Didn't she trust him?

He took a deep calming breath as he landed on a bough right above Hiei. Perhaps she hadn't wanted to lie to him. Perhaps she was sworn to secrecy. It wasn't unreasonable given that whomever she was protecting was under Reikai protection, but of all things to lie about, it made no sense to lie about what she did and did not know. He knew without a doubt that she knew exactly who this protected person was and where she was being kept. Botan probably knew the girl personally.

"What do you think, Hiei?" he finally asked.

"Hn. The idiot needs our protection. She's too stupid to know the danger she's in," Hiei answered darkly.

"My thoughts exactly," Kurama said in a tone equally dark. "Will you be watching out for her or do you want me to do it."

"Hn. I'll call you when I want to switch," his black-clad friend said blankly.

"I'll protect that stupid girl until I die, Hiei," Kurama said, revealing his resolve to the world.

"Hn."

Hiei's back tensed and Kurama knew that their thoughts were the same. It was just a shame they couldn't protect her from herself. They sure as hell would try.

With a decidedly lighter heart at knowing Hiei was there, he leaped off toward his home. He was suddenly very glad they had made that promise to Ayame.

--

**Super Special Bonus Omake**

The Mikuro/Eater Chronicles: One

"Fifty mill. Fifty million yen and those mother-fuckers still want me back," Mikuro muttered under his breath, pulling out the .22 he kept under the table in the back room. Only the good stuff back here. "How the hell did I ever get in with the fucking yakuza anyway?"

He walked past the security room with the safety off and ready to fire.

"Get your ass out of my store before I blow your fucking head off," he roared.

The two yakuza thugs jumped back. One even ducked behind one of the empty jewel cases.

"Whoa, whoa! Mikuro, old buddy, old pal, old friend. We ain't doin' nothin'."

"The hell you say. Why the fuck are you here?" he demanded, running a hand through his salt and pepper hair. Not only was it turning gray, it needed a good wash. "Make it good or I'll put a cap in your ass out of boredom."

"Th-The boss sent us, man. Now d-don't be hasty. We ain't doin' nothing."

"Yeah, I heard that part ass-wipe. What's that old fuck want now?"

"He says to tell you congratulations on the new shop. He would also like to tell that blue-haired babe thanks for payin' off your debt. Where can we find her?" the braver of the two asked.

So that was what they were after. Someone who could loan out fifty million just like that must be loaded. They probably wanted her to "share" it with them, especially if she wanted to keep breathing. He gritted his teeth. There was no way he was giving up Botan to these guys.

"Get the fuck out, ya cock-sucking bitches. Now!" he screamed when neither moved. He shoved the gun in one of their faces to make his point.

"Okay, okay. Damn," the braver one said, throwing up his hands in defeat. "We're leavin'."

"And stay gone, mother-fuckers."

The door closed with a loud bang and he swore violently. He stalked back to the back room and collapsed in his chair. He pulled out his last cigarette pack and thumped out a smoke. His hands found the lighter on the countertop and he lit up with a tired sigh.

"Damn. Nothing gets worse than this."

He had another fifty million in seed money from Botan once upon a time, but now he was almost out. Equipment costs, buying the building, getting some metal and stones to work with, and the security fees had drained the funds. He really didn't want to ask Botan for more. After all she had done for him, he really couldn't ask for more. He owed her for getting him out of that shit life.

"No wonder my hair is turning gray," the young man said with a long puff on the cigarette.

He heard the front door open and angrily stubbed out the smoke.

"What now?" he asked himself, stomping over to the security room.

Ah! It was Botan! Oh, lovely Botan! And she brought what looked like a big black bag with her. He rushed out to greet her with an uncharacteristic smile.

"Botan, what the hell?" he greeted.

"Hey, Mikuro-kun. I have a favor to ask you."

She looked worried. There were dark rings under her eyes and her clothes needed a little straightening.

"Sure, Botan. Anything for you."

"I need you to take care of her for me, just for a couple of weeks." She motioned behind her, but the only thing he saw was the black bag.

"Her? Her who? I don't see–"

He forgot what he was saying when the bag moved on its own. It lifted the very top of itself and two black eyes and pale white skin peeked out of the black. Nothing human had black eyes or could curl itself up like that.

"Fucking shit. Youkai?" he asked, used to dealing with them from his yakuza days.

"Sort of," Botan said nervously. "She'd not from Makai. She was born here and she hasn't had it easy. You wouldn't believe how cruel people have been to her just because of what she is and what she can do. My boss wants me to send her to Makai, but I just know she'll end up dead. I just need a few weeks to convince my boss to let her stay in Ningenkai. She's never hurt anyone and she looks just like a human when she wants to, so it shouldn't be too much trouble. Please, Mikuro."

He couldn't stop staring into the girl's black, iris free eyes. She stared back into his violet ones.

"Sure. Whatever," he said, scratching the back of his head just to do something with his hands. "Like I said, anything for you. So, uh…what do I do with her?"

"Nothing. She'll look after herself. Just keep her out of the rain. She doesn't like it. Come say hello to Mikuro, now," she told the girl with a sweet smile.

The girl lifted her head higher and he could actually see a long, spindly neck underneath the black that had to be her hair. It was as ghostly, shining white as her face.

"Se…Se…Seki…" she stuttered. She paused and took in a deep breath.

Then there was the sound of crashing glass and she became a black blur. He saw her reach into the case, glass shards crumbling against her skin. She pulled out some of the sapphire pieces on display and popped them in her mouth. There was a God awful screeching, crunching sound like two cars hitting each other and he came alive.

"What the fuck are you doing to my jewelry?!" he screamed, kicking her away from the case and his merchandise. She whimpered and only a half of one of the sapphires fell out. The metal casing and filigree surrounding it was completely mangled and shredded. He advanced on her angrily. She flinched away from him, her long, thin body starting to curl up on itself, but then her body went limp again, fell over halfway in the fetal position, and he didn't see her move after that. She didn't look like she was breathing. Mikuro stared at her in dread and horror. Had…had he killed her?

"Mikuro!" Botan yelled at him. "How could you do that? She was only hungry! She probably hasn't eaten in months."

"I didn't…She's not…dead. Is she?" he asked fearfully. He had killed before, but never an innocent girl.

"No, you idiot. She's been through a lot worse than that. It's just survival instinct to act like she's dead. Now, don't just stand there. Help her up."

He nodded and leaned down beside the girl. He picked up her limp form, cradling her neck and torso carefully.

"Hey! You. It's okay now. I won't hurt you. Um…Botan, what was her name?"

"Sekiko desu," the girl whispered, looking at him with hooded eyes as her head lolled backward on her thin neck. He almost jumped when he noticed the faintest blue ring around her pupil that had not been there before. The small circle of perfect sapphire quickly faded back to black further away from the pupil, but it was there.

Suddenly, there was something wet and slimy on his arm and he pulled it back quickly on reflex and the girl's head dropped to the floor. She hissed in pain and glared at him. She was still limp and he didn't know if she was just playing around with him or if that skinny, flimsy-looking body really couldn't hold her up.

"Sorry," he said, cradling the back of her head this time and pulling her back up. She blinked at him and then smiled slightly, bringing his attention to her pale lips and the drool oozing from them.

"What's with all the drool?" he asked Botan. That must have been the wet, slimy thing that hit his arm.

"From what I can tell, someone broke her jaw, quite a few times actually, and now her saliva glands don't work right. She's only supposed to drool like that when she's digging under ground. The saliva helps soften the dirt and make it easier to find gemstones," she explained.

"Why would she need to find those?" he asked curiously.

"That's what she eats. She's a stone eater." She said that like it was the most fucking obvious thing in the world.

"What?! You brought a gemstone eater to a jewelry store? Are you nuts?!" he demanded, seriously concerned for his stock.

"Oh, would you relax. I brought her food," she said, holding up a large bag that tinkled with the sounds of tiny stones hitting one another. "And if you need more, you can just order more without looking the least bit suspicious. You're the perfect cover for her, actually. Why do you think I brought her to you first?"

"No. Oh, hell no." It was too unbelievable. "There's no way this thing is staying here, not with my precious jewels at stake. What kind of freak eats jewels?! Who could do that to precious, precious jewels?!"

He almost bit his tongue. He looked down at the girl in his arms and felt something break inside him. Her eyes were completely dead. Now everything about her looked like something you should bury six feet under.

"Real nice, Mikuro," Botan said harshly. "You want to stab her in the heart while you're at it? Here. Give her to me. I'll take her somewhere else."

Botan held out her hands for the girl, but as he looked down at the crazy stone eater and her cold, lifeless eyes with their small, little sapphire blue, he couldn't move.

"Ah, fuck."

Sekiko turned her eyes to him, still lifeless but with the faintest bit of hope in the center. He felt that broken part of him mend a little.

"How much does she eat and how often?"

Botan smiled brightly. "She hasn't had anything in a couple of months, but she should probably have something every week or so. It doesn't take much. That sapphire she had probably filled her up. Just feed her a stone every now and then."

"Then why the hell did you bring me such a big bag?" he demanded.

She cheekily smiled at him and set the bag down on one of the jewelry cases. "Just in case you want to feed her more. I have a feeling you two are going to be real close. Now, I have to run. I'll check up on you tomorrow to see how she's doing."

The blue-haired goddess was out the door before he could curse, which said a lot about how fast she bailed out on him. He looked down at the girl in his arms. She gave him a wide grin, exposing razor sharp teeth in place of human molars. They looked like a light yellow diamond.

"You better get used to being hungry," he told her. "I don't how I'll fucking part with any stones, whether they're Botan's or mine."

The girl smiled and put her long, skinny arms around his neck. "Mikuro."

He blushed when she whispered his name like that. He put his arm under her knees and lifted her into the air. She giggled a little and he noticed just how long her body was. Her neck could wrap around his arm and the middle of her sank to rest uncomfortably near his crotch. Her long black dress touched the floor, but he had no idea how much of that was leg. He kind of wanted to see just how tall she could stand to see how he compared. He hoped he was taller. It would be damn embarrassing for the girl to be taller than him. Wait, why did he care about shit like that?

"You are going to be nothing but trouble. You know that?" he told her.

She smiled and giggled and rested her cute little head in the crook of his arm. It was about the cutest damn thing he had ever seen, even with the scary, razor sharp teeth.

He let out a long-suffering sigh. Yep, nothing but trouble.

--

**Author's Note:**

Should I do another Omake of Mikuro and Eater? They're my favorite OCs, which is saying something, because I have a lot. Their relationship is really one of a kind and I would love to write more about it. What do you guys think. Yes? No? Do you care?

On another note, what did you think of my Mukuro? Not bad-ass enough? Too teasing? Bleh!

Send me all your thoughts, no matter what they are. It's another long chapter, so surely you have _something _to say about it, ne?

Thanks for taking the time to read it.

Sani


End file.
